Angmar
by Silmaril666
Summary: Fic totalement réécrite! Avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, un nouveau mage fait surface pour s'opposer à Voldemort... Severus se retrouve contraint malgré lui d'y jouer un rôle, pris en otage par cette élève qu'il doit préserver malgré lui...
1. Prologue:Premier jour à Poudlard

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hormis Ally Stanford et Ethan Tyler), ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire….

Résumé : 7ème année, une année qui s'annonce bien différente des autres par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, Ally Stanford, et avec elle son passé… en effet ce que la jeune fille pensait avoir laisser derrière elle à décider de revenir finir son travail…

Genre : Général/ Mystère/Romance/Action/

**Angmar**

**Prologue : Premier jour à Poudlard**

Elle regardait autour d'elle avec attention en cherchant désespérément la voix 9 ¾ de la Gare King's Cross qui devait la conduire à son train, mais rien ne la mettait sur la voix. Elle décida donc d'attendre ici que quelqu'un face quelque chose d'inhabituel et s'assit donc sur sa valise en scrutant les alentours d'un air perdu. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva et regarda un peu autour d'elle, remarquant que certains semblaient gênés de son regard, plantés à côté d'un des murs de la gare. Elle leur tourna le dos quelques instants avant de faire volte face, réalisant que les gens qui étaient là peu avant avaient désormais disparus.

Elle aperçu alors un jeune garçon qui la regardait, semblant lui aussi attendre qu'elle regarde ailleurs. Il sembla néanmoins comprendre qu'elle cherchait un chemin particulier et s'approcha d'elle :

- « Je peux t'aider ? ».

Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon d'environ 17 ans au visage étrangement familier. Elle l'avait reconnu avant même d'apercevoir sa cicatrice mais ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire en se levant :

- Euh… en fait je cherche la voix 9 ¾…

- Alors là je peut t'aider ! Suis-moi !

Elle remit sa valise avec le reste de ses affaires et suivit le jeune homme vers ce qui devait être- pensa-t-elle- un mur magique. S'en était effectivement un puisque son « guide » y disparu après avoir couru vers la façade. Elle ne sursauta pas, habituée à la magie, et le suivit à son tour.

Elle se retrouva en un éclair face au Poudlard Express étincellent comme à son habitude, d'un rouge vif éblouissant. Sur le quai, plusieurs centaines de familles de sorciers embrassaient leurs enfants une dernière fois avant de les installer dans le train qui les mènerait à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Le jeune garçon l'y attendait et lui tendit gentiment sa main :

- Harry Potter, enchanté!

- Ally Stanford.

Harry apprécia énormément qu'elle ne bondisse pas dans tous les sens en entendant son nom et il lui fit signe de le suivre de nouveau. Ils grimpèrent tous les deux dans le Poudlard Express à la recherche des amis d'Harry qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver, bien installés dans un compartiment, se levant joyeusement à leur arrivée. Harry leur présenta donc la nouvelle :

- Ron, Mione, je vous présente Ally Stanford… Ally je te présente Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

- Salut, répondit-elle aimablement en serrant la main des deux amis.

Elle s'assit à coté d'Harry sur le siège en face de Ron et Hermione et attendit tranquillement que le train ne démarre avant de poser des questions. Mais ce fut Hermione qui engagea la première l'interrogatoire :

- Alors Ally ? Tu viens d'où ?

- De Californie, aux Etats Unis.

- Les Etats Unis ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Angleterre ?

- Ma famille a du déménager… alors je termine ma scolarité à Poudlard.

- Et tu seras dans quelle maison ? demanda précipitamment Harry, les yeux presque suppliants en attendant sa réponse.

- Je n'en sais rien. On m'a dit que je passerais une sorte de test à la rentrée pour savoir quelle sera ma maison.

- Tu vas sûrement devoir mettre le choixpeau toi aussi dans ce cas. J'espère que tu seras à Griffondor, c'est la meilleur maison ! s'exclama fièrement Ron.

- Ah oui ? Et les autres maisons ?

- Bah… y'a Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard… mais mieux vaut pour toi éviter Serpentard, tu comprends, les plus grands mages noirs y sont allés et on dit que ceux qui y sont actuellement sont déjà partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui…

- Et dans ton ancienne école? demanda vivement Hermione pour changer de sujet. Il y a un système de maisons ?

- Oui, sauf qu'il n'y en a que trois. A SpellerStone, mon ancien lycée, il y a FireField, ColdField et DarkField…

- Ce ne sont pas des noms de magiciens ?

- Non… en fait ces noms viennent des talents particuliers des fondateurs du lycée : Gary Mencaft savait manier le feu, Lisa Lendl contrôlait le froid et le vent, et Magnus Swift manipulait les ombres et l'obscurité.

- Ah oui… j'en ai entendu parler dans un livre sur les différents facteurs de… commença Hermione.

- Et tu faisais partie de quelle maison ? interrompit Ron pour changer à son tour le sujet, peu friand des éternelles fiches de lecture de sa camarade.

- J'étais à DarkField.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce car, visiblement, Ron et Hermione associaient logiquement Darkfield à Serpentard. Mais Harry ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, préférant sans doute ne pas partir dès le début sur une mauvaise impression. Il allait réengager la conversation quand les friandises arrivèrent enfin dans le compartiment. La bonne humeur remplaça alors le silence gêné, et ils firent le plein de Dragées Surprises, de ChocoGrenouilles et autres friandises dont ils raffolaient tant.

Mais lorsque la vendeuse disparue, elle fit place au meilleur ennemi d'Harry Potter : Drago Malefoy, toujours secondé de Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux immondes gardes du corps :

- Alors Potter ? Je vois que tu te permets des écarts à ton régime de champion ! lança-t-il de son éternel ton cinglant.

- La ferme Malefoy ! lui répondit froidement Harry.

- Oh ! Quelle horreur ! répondit Drago en feignant d'être choqué. Saint Potter profère des injures ! Dumbledore est-il au courant ? (puis, reprenant son sérieux :) En tout cas, je remarque que ton vocabulaire s'est considérablement enrichi, je t'en félicite.

Il parcouru le compartiment des yeux et les posa sur Ally, qui l'observait en silence. Il esquissa ce qu'il qualifiait d'un sourire et s'adressa à elle : « Ally Stanford ? Suis-moi s'il te plait, je dois te parler… »

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda vivement Harry.

- Parce qu'en tant que Préfet répondit fièrement Malefoy, je dois lui donner certains documents et lui faire part du règlement et de différentes choses…

- Et bien donne-lui les papiers et on s'occupe de lui expliquer le règlement..

- Je crains que toi et tes pots de colle d'amis ne soyez pas les plus qualifiés au sujet de ce règlement dont vous avez transgressé les règles au moins 20 fois.

- C'est sur que toi tu es Drago le saint patron des âmes charitables de l'école !!

- C'est bon Harry, s'interposa Ally. Y'a pas de problème, je reviens tout à l'heure.

Malefoy lança un regard de défi à Harry avant de sortir du compartiment, suivit par Ally, Crabbe et Goyle. Il la conduisit dans un autre compartiment vide dont il referma la porte au nez de ses deux acolytes.

- Bien bien, commença t-il en scrutant la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds avec une moue appréciatrice.

Ally était effectivement plutôt jolie, avec ses longs cheveux bouclés d'un blond très clair presque roux, qui s'associait parfaitement avec ses grands yeux vert de jade. Son petit nez contrastait avec sa bouche à la fois fine et pulpeuse. Les traits fins de son visage et la couleur crémeuse de sa peau soulignaient sa féminité et sa maturité, à l'image des courbes parfaites de son corps, mises en valeur par des vêtements moldus qui laissaient paraître son cou autour duquel pendait une chaîne et un signe chinois en argent.

Alors que Drago la détaillait, Ally faisait exactement la même chose, admirant ce jeune garçon qui semblait si fier de lui. Elle avait d'abord remarqué ses yeux bleus-gris, aussi clairs que son visage était pale et que ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière semblaient être de neige. Il était plutôt grand, la dépassant largement d'une tête, « assez grand pour jouer au Quiddich » se dit-elle. Elle même connaissait bien le Quiddich pour avoir fait partit de l'équipe de Darkfield en Amérique, au poste de Gardien de But, même si elle n'en avait fait partit que pendant deux ans. Elle avait en effet décidé d'arrêter le Quiddich, suite à un accident qui l'avait définitivement dégoûtée de ce sport. Elle n'en parlait jamais, comme de tous ses problèmes, et préférait garder tout pour elle, au risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. Elle espérait malgré tout s'en faire à Poudlard, et Harry semblait être un très bon candidat, peut-être même Malefoy, s'il le voulait bien.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie en remarquant que Malefoy l'attendait pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il lui remit un exemplaire écrit du « Règlement de Poudlard », un plan détaillé du château et les livres nécessaires qu'elle avait commandé pour ses cours. Il lui expliqua comment fonctionnait le château, comment se déroulaient les cours et lui présenta oralement les professeurs du collège, sans omettre de citer bon nombre d'éloge à propos de son professeur favoris, le professeur Rogue. Il lui posa les même questions que les Griffondors et Ally eut donc une conversation identique à la précédente, à la seule différence que pour Drago la meilleure maison était devenue Serpentard et qu'il valait mieux pour elle éviter les Griffondors. Mais Malefoy parut plutôt réjouit d'apprendre que sa précédente maison s'appelait Darkfield. Il y avait donc pas mal de chance pour qu'elle vienne avec lui à Serpentard.

Il avait fait une bonne impression sur Ally qui le trouvait plutôt sympa, mais elle avait envie de retourner voir Harry et les autres, où l'ambiance était bien plus conviviale. Elle quitta donc poliment Malefoy et retourna vers l'autre compartiment.

Harry fut heureux de son retour mais Ron et Hermione évitaient soigneusement de lui parler, même si ni elle ni Harry ne le remarquèrent.

Le voyage se termina donc dans la bonne humeur aux sons des exploits d'Harry et ses amis. Ils revêtirent ensuite leurs uniformes réglementaires ornées des blasons rouge et or de Griffondor (sauf Ally qui n'avait pas encore de blason), puis le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à destination. Lorsqu'elle descendit du train, elle fut éblouit par le spectacle que lui offrait le somptueux manoir de Poudlard. Jamais elle n'avait vu une école aussi grande et sublime. Elle sursauta légèrement en rencontrant Hagrid, le demi géant, mais comprit qu'il était aussi dangereux qu'une licorne apprivoisée. Elle dut quitter Harry pour suivre les premières années dans les barques et traversa le lac en admirant l'immensité de sa nouvelle demeure.

Son arrivée dans le collège fut encore plus éblouissante quand elle découvrit avec émerveillement la Grande Salle, éclairée par des chandelles flottant au plafond comme de petits nuages brillants. Elle s'avança en scrutant les quatre tables qui trônaient au milieu de la salle devant une autre où siégeaient tranquillement les professeurs. Elle s'avançait en compagnie des premières années, consciente des regards des autres élèves rivés sur elle. Il faut dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçue, dépassant les « petits nouveaux » d'au moins deux têtes. Le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition et le Choixpeau Magique fut apporté par un professeur. Les premières années passèrent un à un sous le chapeau, acclamés par leur nouvelle maison et hué par les autres. Une trentaine d'élèves passa, jusqu'à ce qu'Ally se retrouve seule devant McGonagall. Dumbledore se leva alors et fit une annonce :

- Mes chers élèves, nous accueillons cette année une jeune américaine de 7ème année qui terminera donc ses études dans notre bon vieux Poudlard (puis, s'adressant à Ally :) Miss Stanford, veuillez enfiler le Choixpeau afin de savoir quelle sera votre nouvelle maison.

Ally s'approcha, un peu tremblante, et s'assit sur sa chaise. Elle croisa le regard encourageant d'Harry et aperçu ceux, toujours méfiants, de Ron et Hermione. McGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête, et celui-ci parut indécis fasse à ce qu'il voyait en elle :

Hum hum… tu as de nombreuses qualités de Griffondors… mais aussi beaucoup qui conviendraient à Serdaigles… tu désires aller à Griffondor mais tes objectifs ne te seront accessibles qu'à… SERPENTARD !

Ce fut un véritable choc pour elle, mais aussi pour Harry, alors que Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas étonnés et que Drago affichait déjà un sourire vainqueur. Les autres élèves ne bronchèrent pas, et les Serpentards semblaient ravis. Ally, elle, était quelque peu déçue. Elle avait bien compris que les Serpentard n'étaient pas les plus appréciés et elle aurait voulu rester avec Harry avec qui elle s'entendait bien

Elle s'avança timidement vers la table des Serpentards et ne savait pas où s'asseoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Malefoy qui lui avait visiblement gardé une place.

- Bienvenue, lui fit-il, rapidement imité par les autres.

Elle acquiesça à tout le monde, se sentant désormais un peu plus à l'aise. Dumbledore fit son habituel discours et le festin put alors commencer. Elle fit la connaissance des 7ème années de Serpentard, mais elle sentit chez eux une certaine retenue, comme si l'arrivée d'une nouvelle compromettait la tranquillité de cette nouvelle année. Seul Drago réussissait à la mettre à l'aise mais elle ne tarda pas à s'isoler volontairement des conversations, en attendant la fin du repas.

Quand ce moment fut arrivé, elle vit les quatre directeurs de maisons se diriger vers chacune des tables. Elle découvrit ainsi le fameux professeur Rogue, dont Drago lui avait tant vanté les mérites. Ce professeur ne semblait pas vraiment heureux d'être ici, et son allure ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la suite des évènements. En effet, le directeur de Serpentard, avec son visage pâle et renfrogné, ses lèvres pincées, ses cheveux noirs et raides lui tombant sur le visage, ne semblait guère porté sur les épanchements affectifs, et bien qu'Ally ne s'attendait pas à faire ami ami avec les professeurs elle pensait trouver un certain soutien dans le corps enseignant … mais ce corps là inspirait bien plus de crainte que de sympathie !

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser car déjà, le professeur conduisait les nouveaux élèves à leurs dortoirs. Elle oublia donc un instant le guide pour observer chacune des facéties du collège, observant chaque tableau où se mouvaient des personnages en parlant bruyamment à leurs voisins de tableau. Elle observa attentivement chaque couloir et chaque escalier qui changeait de place sans crier gare. Ca va être un véritable casse-tête pour retrouver ma route dans ce château ! pensa-t elle.

Ils montèrent au second étage et le professeur Rogue s'arrêta devant la statue étrange d'un centaure combattant un serpent. Il prononça le nouveau mot de passe « Belladone » et la statue pivota à gauche, laissant apparaître la somptueuse salle commune de Serpentard, aux couleurs vert et argent. Alors que les nouveaux élèves s'extasiaient devant leur salle, Rogue se tourna vers eux et lança d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner Ally :

- Voici vos appartements. Les dortoirs des filles à droite et ceux des garçons à gauche…. Miss Stanford ? Vous partagerez donc le dortoir des 7ème années, je vous laisse suivre vos camarades.

Il tourna les talons sans un mot alors qu'Ally se demandait comment savoir qui était ou non de la même année qu'elle. Elle se décida finalement à aborder une jeune fille au hasard, une certain Elie Johnson, qui la guida chaleureusement avant de la laisser dans son nouveau dortoir, vidant sa malle sans hâte sous les regards méfiants de ses nouvelles collègues de chambre.

// Et bien, pensa t-elle, j'avais entendu dire autre chose sur le sens de l'accueil britannique ! Où sont donc passés les pintes et les bretzels ? Tant pis… Ca sera pour plus tard… enfin j'espère //

_Et alors qu'Ally découvrait innocemment sa nouvelle demeure, une ombre la suivait et découvrait elle aussi ce qui allait devenir son nouveau terrain de jeu, son nouveau champ de bataille…_

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1: Premier faux pas

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hormis Ally Stanford et Ethan Tyler), ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire….

Résumé : 7ème année, une année qui s'annonce bien différente des autres par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, Ally Stanford, et avec elle son passé… en effet ce que la jeune fille pensait avoir laisser derrière elle à décider de revenir finir son travail…

Genre : Général/ Mystère/Romance/Action/

Notes : Please… reviews reviews… Un grand merci a TynaSnape, GainaKatrena, SweetCandy et Fanny pour leurs encouragements (j'espère que je me suis pas trompée dans les noms… c'est pas très clair quand je reçois les reviews…)

**Angmar**

**Chapitre I : Premier faux pas**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle trouva son emploi du temps sur son lit. Le lundi, elle commençait la journée par deux heures de Sortilèges avec les Serdaigles, puis la terminait par deux heures de Potions avec les Gryffondors.

Elle se décida à se préparer, impatiente à l'idée de voir le sombre professeur Rogue donner un cours, et sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que pouvais être un cours de Potions Serpentard Gryffondor. Elle prit donc ses affaires et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, s'installant à l'écart, non sans remarquer l'insistance avec laquelle Harry la regardait. Elle mangea en vitesse puis rejoignit Drago devant la salle de Sortilèges. Elle s'installa au fond de la classe avec lui et copia la moitié de ses réponses lors du « Contrôle des connaissances » que le minuscule professeur Flitwik leur avait imposé. Pendant le déjeuner, Drago lui fit visiter quelques couloirs secrets de Poudlard ainsi que la Tour d'Astronomie où elle dut affronter sa claustrophobie pour grimper les deux cents marches qui les menaient au sommet.

La jeune fille voyait clair dans le jeu de séduction de Drago : tantôt du romantisme, tantôt du rentre-dedans osé, il essayait toute sortes de techniques pour la faire succomber à son charme quasi légendaire qui avait amené – dit-on – la moitié des filles de sa promotion dans son lit. Mais Ally ne comptait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Elle avait honnêtement autre chose en tête que de se trouver un elle n'était pas certaine de voir en Drago autre chose qu'un ami.

Ils redescendirent manger rapidement dans la Grande Salle puis rejoignirent les Gryffondors dans les cachots pour le cours qu'attendait Ally avec impatience : le cours de Potions. En découvrant la salle de cours du professeur Rogue, elle comprit pourquoi le professeur paraissait si hostile : Comment peut-on garder le moral dans un endroit si sombre et lugubre ? Des pas résonnants dans le couloir la sortirent de sa rêverie et elle put ainsi voir arriver son professeur dans un nuage de poussière grise. Il leur fit signe d'entrer et Ally s'installa au premier rang, là où il restait de la place, immédiatement rejointe par Harry qui avait devancé de peu Drago :

- Salut ! lui lança-t-il essoufflé.

- Salut, répondit-elle doucement. Tu es sure que tu veux te mettre ici ?… les Serpentard ne sont pas fréquentables, tu te souviens ?

- Oui mais pas tous… toi c'est différent…

Ally souriait, sachant bien que les intentions d'Harry à son égard n'étaient pas mauvaises. Elle voulait simplement le taquiner. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un peu d'amertume :

- Je pense que tu devrais peut être retourner voir Ron et Hermione… ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier, je ne voudrais pas que ça cause des problèmes entre vous.

- Non c'est pas ça… ils se méfient c'est tout… on a l'habitude de se méfier dess serpentards, c'est tout.

La voix sinistre de Rogue s'éleva alors, arrachant un frison de surprise dans le dos de la jeune fille et interrompant net leur conversation avant qu'Harry n'ait pu rétorquer:

- Mr Potter ! Avez-vous quelque chose à raconter de si intéressant que vous le feriez partager à la classe entière ?

- Non professeur, répondit-il en serrant les dents.

- Bien ! Alors cessez d'importuner votre camarade et trouvez-vous une autre place, à coté de Mr Finnigan par exemple. Je ne voudrais pas que votre tempérament n'ait trop d'influence sur une des élèves de ma maison.

Harry retourna à sa place alors que quelques chuchotements s'élevaient mais Rogue ramena vite le silence pour expliquer le programme de cette nouvelle année.

- La 7ème année de Potion est la plus difficile mais aussi la plus utile. Je sais bien que la plupart d'entre vous s'avéreront parfaitement incapables de suivre ce cours et de réussir la moindre mixture mais je compte bien tenter par tous les moyens de vous en apprendre le maximum, même aux plus demeurés d'entre vous. Nous allons étudier cette année les potions les plus utiles pour se défendre et attaquer, et parmi elles, les poisons et leurs antidotes. Vous travaillerez donc cette année par binômes, en espérant que certains puissent communiquer à leur partenaire un peu de leur talent… si tant est que certains en ait.

Hermione se mit avec Lavande et bien entendu Ron avec Harry. A la fin, il ne restait plus que Neville, Pansy, Drago, Seamus et Ally qui se retrouvaient seuls.

- Bien… commenta Rogue en les regardant un à un. Vous êtes un nombre impair, un de vous sera donc seul.

- Moi je veux bien, devança Ally, peu motivée à copiner ce jour là.

- Bien, comme cela vous plaira… Finnigan vous ferez équipe avec Miss Parkinson et Londubat avec Mr Malefoy.

Drago poussa un grognement mauvais en regardant Neville s'installer à ses cotés alors que Pansy lui lançais des regards dépités alors que Seamus s'approchait.

La première potion qu'ils devaient créer au cette année s'appelait « Le poison des Traîtres » et elle n'agissait que sur les personnes ayant trahis une promesse. On ne pouvait donc pas la tester mais on savait qu'elle était réussie quand elle prenait une teinte mauve. En revanche quelques instants de trop sur le feu risquaient de détruire totalement la potion, celle-ci prenant une teinte jaune des plus repoussante.

Malheureusement pour elle, les Potions n'avaient jamais vraiment été le point fort d'Ally et dès le début des Travaux Pratiques, ses lacunes en la matière se faisaient sentir. Elle faisait malgré tout de son mieux mais, sans pouvoir prendre sur elle, dès que le professeur approchait pour lui donner d'éventuels conseils quoique peu encourageants, elle se refermait comme une huître. Rogue, lui, était désespéré devant le faible niveau de la nouvelle Serpentard et surtout devant son manque de motivation. Elle ne cessait de se tromper et semblait n'en avoir cure. Pour si peu, un Griffondor aurait déjà fait perdre au moins trente points à son blason, mais il ne pouvait pas enlever des points à sa propre maison, il se l'interdisait, ou Serpentard perdrait des chances de remporter enfin la Coupe des Maisons. Il devait donc prendre son mal en patience et tout faire pour que la nouvelle ne fasse pas de catastrophe. Mais c'était écrit. Ally n'avait pas l'âme d'une Griffondor patiente et réfléchie, et sa maladresse semblait elle digne d'une Poufsouffle. Ce qui devait arriver arriva donc.

Malgré l'excellent niveau en potions de Malefoy à sa disposition, Neville avait, comme à son habitude, toute la peine du Monde à réaliser son TP et Rogue dut donc laisser Ally quelques instants pour empêcher le jeune Griffondor de faire à nouveau exploser son chaudron et une partie de la classe, élèves et professeur compris.

- Je vous laisse deux minutes Miss Stanford. Pendant ce temps, coupez donc les racines de sauge et incorporez-les dans la potion.

- La sauge ?

Alors que Rogue s'occupait de Neville, Ally tentait de se rappeler des cours des années précédentes :

Sauge…. C'est quelle couleur ça ? C'est ce truc bleu, là ? Non ça doit pas être ça… et ça ? Non, ça sent le basilic… mais c'est quoi bordel ce cours ?! Cuisine pour elfe de maisons inexpérimenté ? Non… On va essayer ça… ou ça peut-être… bof … ça doit être pareil….Allez ! Qu'il ne vienne pas me dire que je n'ait pas essayé !

Elle se mit à couper les racines à la hâte alors qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle mit le tout dans le chaudron et attendit le retour de Rogue en le regardant s'énerver contre le pauvre Neville.

Elle l'observait avec amusement, trouvant alors un certain intérêt dans la rage contenu de ce professeur aux allures de vieille chauve souris aigrie. Peut-être le comparait-elle trop à son ancien professeur de potions, Mr Mauclair, qu'elle avait détesté durant toute sa scolarité aux Etats Unis. La comparaison avec Rogue était d'ailleurs ridicule, car Mr Mauclair était petit, gros, avec une gros barbe grise… le contraire de Rogue. C'est simple : pendant ses cours, les élèves de Mr Mauclair s'amusaient à deviner ce que leur professeur avait mangé lors du dernier repas rien qu'en observant les divers restes de nourriture incrustés dans sa répugnante barbe grise. Les diverses odeurs qu'il dispensaient étaient également de précieux indices dans cette énigme qui distrayait les élèves pendant que le professeur se lamentait sur les malheurs de sa femme et l'injustice de l'Education Internationale. Ce professeur avait clairement dégoûté Ally de cette matière dont elle ne raffolait déjà pas vraiment, et il est vrai qu'à coté de Mr Mauclair, un elfe de maison aurait parut aussi beau qu'un homme ayant du sang de Vela dans les veines, alors Rogue… : calme, sérieux, professionnel… amer, grincheux, pas aimable pour deux noises… bref le profil type du psychopate !

//Parfait pour ma remise en forme !// pensa t-elle avec un sourire intérieur.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque le maître des Potions revint face à son pupitre et lança aux élèves de sa voix sinistre :

- Bien. Ajoutez tous les racines de mandragore et remuez activement la potion. Si elle devient jaune, c'est fini, raté, à l'image de votre pitoyable et misérable existence. Si elle boue et devient mauve, c'est réussit. Allez-y.

Ally fit comme les autres ce que le professeur leur avait dit et attendit une réaction en remuant énergiquement sa potion. Mais alors que toutes les potions étaient terminées, soient réussies comme pour Hermione et Lavande, soit fichues comme pour Ron et Harry, Ally elle n'avait aucun résultat. Elle se décida finalement à contre- cœur à appeler le professeur Rogue à la rescousse.

- Professeur…, appela-t-elle d'un ton blasé alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Ma potion ne réagit pas…

La réaction du professeur fut exactement celle qu'Ally imaginait : il lui jeta un regard noir depuis son bureau et se leva pour venir regarder dans son chaudron. Elle sentait l'agacement lui monter à la tête et battre dans ses tempes, anticipant déjà la réaction de ce tortionnaire d'élèves. Rogue poussa un soupir de colère :

- Miss Stanford ? Puis-je savoir quel ingrédient avez-vous omis de mettre dans votre potion ?

- Aucun professeur…

- … voulez-vous vraiment que l'on fasse goûter votre potion à votre animal ?… Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Dans mon sac Monsieur…

- Sortez-le s'il vous plait.

Elle sortit son sac de sous la table où elle l'avait caché pour que personne ne remarque qu'il gigotait dans tout les sens. Elle ne savait pas trop quel était le comportement à avoir avec les animaux de compagnie dans cette école. Elle hésita un instant avant de le poser sur la table et d'ouvrir la fermeture de son sac. Un minuscule petit chaton noir en sortit en s'étirant avant d'aller vers le professeur Rogue pour se frotter affectueusement contre son bras, avant que celui-ci ne se retire vivement.

- Bien… continua-t-il. Continuez de remuer votre potion, nous allons la tester.

Ally se leva, agacée, pour prendre la cuillère et remuer la potion, alors que le chaton se baladait innocemment parmi les restes de mandragore et de sauge … enfin, de ce qui était sensé être de la sauge. C'est alors que Rogue se rendit compte de l'erreur de son élève et se précipita sur elle, alors qu'elle mélangeait mollement sa potion :

- Cessez petite idiote ! Vous avez mis de la menthe à la place de la sauge !

- Ah … et c'est grave ? Ca donnera un peu goût agréable à la mixture non ? Tenta-t-elle avec un sourire volontairement idiot.

- Bien sur que non !!! Je vous avais dit de la sauge, pas de la menthe !!!! Ceci n'est pas un cours de cuisine Miss !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? C'est de la bouillie après tout !

- CA CHANGE TOUT !!!!!!! D'ailleurs, pourquoi avez-vous de la menthe, ça n'a rien à faire là ça ! Vous vous croyez où ? Chez les elfes de maison ? Cessez d mélanger immédiatement ou ça risque de …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le chaudron explosa dans un raffut incroyable, éclaboussant les murs du cachot, les tables, les élèves et le professeur Rogue. Si Ally avait été dans un dessin animé, elle aurait put voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de son professeur tant il était en colère :

- MISS STANFORD !!! Vous serez en retenue pendant deux semaines à partir de ce soir et je retire cinq points à votre maison…. Le cours est terminé.

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent en silence, alors qu'Ally se maudissait pour sa maladresse en récupérant son chaton couvert de potion Premier faux pas le premier jour de cours et au premier cours de Potions… bravo !

Elle allait partir quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione :

- A ce que je vois tu as quelques lacunes en Potions, lui lança-t-elle avec un regard indéchiffrable.

- Oui et alors ? répliqua Ally en fermant son sac à dos. C'est pas bien dramatique.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux… enfin, si tu as besoin d'aide pour les cours…

- C'est gentil mais non, merci. Je vais essayer de me débrouiller seule, ça n'a pas grande importance de toute façon…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de jouer leur jeu tu sais, risqua Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Serpentard que tu dois te mettre à l'écart et faire comme si…

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour mon bien être, coupa Ally, mais c'est juste que je n'ai jamais été douée en potions et que je ne pense pas que des cours m'aideraient, ne le prend pas mal. Je préfère travailler seule.

Elle vit Hermione regarder derrière elle puis s'agacer légèrement.

- Bon très bien ! Tant pis, mais j'espère juste que ce n'est pas simplement ton orgueil qui dicte tes choix ou la peur d'être mal vue par tes petits camarades !

- Pour qui tu te prends Granger ?! répliqua Ally en se redressant d'un air menaçant et d'un ton que Malefoy apprécia énormément de derrière la porte où il suivait la scène. Pourquoi tu me colles comme ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de tes faveurs de Mère Térésa alors va les dispenser ailleurs tu veux ?!

- Et comme ça tu prétends ne pas appartenir à Serpentard ? Tu apprends vite leurs manières pourtant ! lança Hermione d'un air vainqueur.

- Tu vas me lâcher oui ? Je sais bien que tu ne m'apprécies pas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens me chercher comme ça.

- La sociabilité tu connais ?

- Apparemment pas autant que toi tu connais l'hypocrisie !

Les deux jeunes filles se toisaient du regard, fulminant de rage, tel un duel entre deux cow boy déterminés. La scène avait attiré quelques curieux et la vue d'une altercation entre Serpentard et Griffondor avaient suffit à interpeller le professeur de Potions, ravie de trouver là un moyen de soulager quelque peu sa colère.

- Que se passe-t-il Miss Stanford ? Miss Granger ?

Aucune ne répondit mais Rogue se fit une joie d'interpréter ce silence.

- Très bien. Puisque vous avez tant de choses à vous racontez, Miss Granger vous vindrez donner un coup de main à votre camarade lors de sa prochaine retenue ! Vous devriez pouvoir trouver ainsi un terrain d'entente !

- Mais je…

- Sortez maintenant.

Il les poussa hors du cachot et referma la porte derrière elles, les laissant face à Drago, Ron et Harry qui attendaient chacun de leur coté leur amie. Elles se jetèrent un regard noir de défi, puis Ally prit le chemin de son dortoir, Drago sur ses traces, passant devant Harry, sans un regard, agacé par cette légère escarmouche.

// Cette année commence bien : A peine arrivée j'ai déjà des ennemis, une retenue, un prof qui me déteste Beau score Ally, essaie encore !... Et puis cette retenue, franchement, je la sens pas… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. //

_Alors qu'Ally se perdait dans ses pensées et se préparait pour sa retenue, l'agitation régnait déjà dans le collège, non pas due à l'effervescence des premiers jours de cours, mais par quelques faits étranges s'étant produits dans les différentes maisons : objets magiques dérobés à Griffondor, farces de très mauvais goût chez Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, et tags inquiétants chez Serpentard. Les directeurs de maisons étaient perdus au milieu de leurs élèves qui s'accusaient les uns les autres, tournant rapidement à des bagarres particulièrement sauvages. L'infirmerie comptait déjà une vingtaine d'élèves et les points diminuaient à vitesse grand V aux compteurs de chaque blason._

_Depuis son observatoire, le nouveau troublion de Poudlard s'amusait comme un fou, riant de la tête des élèves découvrant les farces qu'il leur avait concocté, se moquant de ceux qui s'emportaient facilement et s'enthousiasmant devant chaque bagarre qui éclatait à cause de ses méfaits. Décidément, il commençait vraiment à aimer cet endroit, Ally avait décidément le bon choix, et lui aussi, cet établissement étant bien plus amusant que le précédent lycée de la jeune fille._

_Car cet être la suivait, déterminé, imprenable, persuadé du bien fondé de sa démarche. Cette fille était devenue sa proie, son obsession, sa carte magique, son ticket d'entrée. Il avait un compte à régler, et il l'observait attentivement en attendant le moment où il lui révélerait sa présence, où il lui ferait payer tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir._

_Et ce moment n'allait pas tarder à arriver, car déjà, il ne supportait plus de la voir se pavaner dans les couloirs avec Malefoy, faire ami-ami avec Potter et jouer les rebelles avec Rogue. Quiconque la toucherait, lui parlerait où l'approcherait de trop près risquerait de grands maux pour avoir manqué de s'interposer entre eux et de mettre ainsi à mal son fabuleux plan d'attaque…_

_ Il était décidé : ce soir, elle saurait. Elle saurait qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à se débarrasser de lui, qu'il était toujours là et près à tout pour la récupérer ou la tuer si elle ne voulait pas de lui. Ce soir, ce soir lors de sa retenue, elle saura… _

_A suivre... _


	3. Chapitre 2: Premières révélations

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hormis Ally Stanford et Ethan Tyler), ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire….

Résumé : 7ème année, une année qui s'annonce bien différente des autres par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, Ally Stanford, et avec elle son passé… en effet ce que la jeune fille pensait avoir laisser derrière elle à décider de revenir finir son travail…

Genre : Général/ Mystère/Romance/Action/

Notes : Un grand merci a Tyna Snape, NoaDark, Libellule et Gaina Katrea pour leurs gentils messages.

_**Angmar**_

**Chapitre 2 : Premières révélations**

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ally s'était endormie sur son lit et ce ne fut que quelques minutes avant sa retenue que Mystère la réveilla en lui donnant de gentils coups de pattes. Elle fit un bond en l'air en découvrant qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux minutes pour rejoindre les cachots et vérifia en vitesse qu'elle était présentable avant de filler à toute allure hors de son dortoir. Elle prit un morceau de pain en passant par la Grande Salle, histoire de reprendre des forces, car elle savait que quand elle n'avait rien dans le ventre, elle tombait facilement à terre.

Malheureusement pour elle, il lui fallait bien plus de deux minutes pour atteindre les cachots, et lorsqu'elle y arriva, c'était essoufflée, en retard et la bouche pleine. Hermione était déjà là, devant Rogue qui attendait qu'Ally ose s'approcher plus près pour lui faire une remarque :

- Miss Stanford ! Avez-vous enfin décidé de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence ou êtes-vous seulement en visite ?

- Décholé profecheur, bafouilla-t-elle, toujours la bouche pleine.

Elle s'installa sur une table le plus loin possible d'Hermione et Rogue leur expliqua leur tâche de la soirée :

- Mesdemoiselles, je compte sur vous pour rendre cette pièce dans son état d'origine en une soirée, et ceci sans l'aide d'aucune magie.

Elles laissèrent échapper un soupir de découragement en regardant les murs et le sol couverts de potion séchée.

- Je devais vous surveiller ce soir, mais compte tenu des événements qui se sont produits aujourd'hui dans l'école, je dois vous laisser seules et donc vous faire confiance. Miss Granger, je vous confie cette tache. Si quelque chose se passe mal se soir, je vous en tiendrais responsable et retirerait cent points à Griffondor, cela va sans dire.

Sur cette charmante mise au point, le professeur Rogue s'éclipsa en refermant derrière lui la porte du cachot. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent aussitôt au travail, progressant chacune de leur côté en prenant bien garde de s'adresser la parole. Bien que n'ayant aucun contact entre elles, la tension semblait monter peu à peu, et se fut finalement Hermione qui brisa le silence, excédée :

- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

- Mon problème ? C'est toi qui ne supportes pas que je refuse tes précieux conseils et c'est moi qui a un problème ?

- Tu tiens tant que ça à rester seule dans ton coin ?

- Peut être bien

- Franchement j'ai du mal à y croire

- Cela me brise le cœur crois moi.

- Non seulement j'ai du mal à y croire mais en plus je trouve cela suspect. Les gens solitaires ont souvent des choses à cacher

- Tu as l'air d'en connaître un tas, toi, des gens qui ont des choses à cacher

- Non mais je sais les reconnaître quand je les vois

- Voyez vous ça !

- Et dans ce cas, les choses s'avèrent…

- Dis ? Tu as l'intention de parler toute seule comme ça pendant longtemps ? Parce qu'au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ton monologue sur la congénitalité de la méfiance mythomane, ça m'inspire pas plus que ça !

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans le ton de la jeune Serpentard, seulement une grande lassitude, ce qui étonna Hermione et eut le mérite de lui clouer le bec.

Elles se remirent à nouveau au travail, Ally laissant vagabonder son esprit à son aise, quand un bruit soudain attira son attention. Elle fit signe à la jeune Griffondor de se taire et cessa de bouger, essayant de localiser l'endroit d'où venaient les bruits qu'elle avait perçu. Cela ressemblait d'abord à des bruits de pas feutrés puis à d'étranges grattements vers la porte du cachot. Hermione avait elle aussi interrompu tout mouvement et elles écoutaient toutes les deux, accroupies sur le sol, scrutant avec attention la poignée de la porte du cachot jusqu'à ce qu'un petit déclic se fasse entendre et que la poignée se mette à tourner lentement en crissant.

La porte s'ouvrit ensuite avec la même lenteur et un souffle de vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant trembler les feuilles de papier sur le bureau. Elles ne quittaient pas la porte des yeux mais ne voyaient rien.

Après plusieurs secondes qui leur parurent interminables, Ally se décida enfin à agir et chuchota à Hermione :

- On devrait aller voir, non ?… Granger ?

Mais Hermione ne répondait pas. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle semblait pétrifiée, immobile, les yeux dans le vague, comme si le temps s'était arrêté de tourner pour elle. Ally ne comprenait pas, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une farce ou d'un petit malaise :

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Elle est figée, répondit alors une voix grave et rocailleuse qui fit sursauter Ally.

Quand elle se retourna, elle ne vit d'abord que la silhouette de l'inconnu, tapis dans l'ombre d'un mur. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était grand, environ 1m85, mince, élancé et, à en juger par sa carrure impressionnante et par ses muscles saillants, plus que costaux. Il était vêtu de noir, une longue cape descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Son allure n'avait rien de rassurant, et lorsqu'Ally crut le reconnaître, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine :

Non, ça ne peut pas être lui… il est mort… je l'ai vu mourir… non, je suis en train de faire un cauchemar, je dois me réveiller !

- Non, tu ne rêves pas mon ange, continua-t-il en sortant de l'ombre. C'est bien moi.

Elle pouvait maintenant voir son visage, éclairé par la lumière des torches, et distinguer les yeux azurs qui la contemplaient avec obstination. Ce qui frappait le plus sur son visage, hormis la longue cicatrice qui parcourait son cou et ses yeux bleus pénétrants, c'était la pâleur de sa peau, presque blanche, qui contrastait avec ses cheveux châtains foncés qui retombaient en bataille sur ses épaules. Il semblait malgré tout assez jeune, environ vingt cinq ans à première vue, voir un peu moins. Il arborait un sourire fier et charmeur, un sourire qu'Ally connaissait bien, celui auquel elle avait succombé il y a de cela trois ans sur le continent américain.

Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant, il ne lui inspirait que de la crainte et de la peur, et elle reculait en tremblant davantage à chaque pas qui le rapprochait un peu plus d'elle.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle soudainement. Ne m'approche pas !

- Calme toi mon ange, souffla-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Il n'y avait rien de menaçant dans son comportement et pourtant, Ally tremblait de la tête aux pieds et des larmes de terreur commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, alors que le mur l'empêchait de reculer un peu plus pour échapper à cet homme qui lui parlait le plus doucement que sa voix lui permettait :

- Et bien Ally ? Etonnée de me voir ici ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ? Si ?

- Mais tu…tu. bégaya Ally au bord des larmes. Tu étais…

- Mort ? Ally ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que me trancher la gorge suffirais à te débarrasser de moi ! Pas moi ! Ce genre de chose ne suffirait pas pour détruire un sorcier tel que moi, tu le sais non ?

- …

- Ally… n'ai pas peur… je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir abandonné, de m'avoir trahi et d'avoir essayé de me tuer… non, je ne t'en veux pas… Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas être gentille avec moi et m'aider à récupérer ce qui me revient de droit.

- Que… que…qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

- Tu as de puissants pouvoir Ally… tu le sais…

- Non… je ne les ai plus…Je ne m'en sert plus…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je… j'ai fait assez de mal comme ça… ça suffit… je ne veux plus… va t'en…

- Du mal ? Tu n'as pas fait plus de mal que l'on t'en a fait… tu le sais… c'était de la légitime défense non ?

- Non… je le croyais autrefois mais je sais que ce n'était pas vrai… tu m'as menti…

- Tu es toujours convaincue que je t'ait manipulé ?… Tu crois que je me suis fichu de toi ? Si j'ai fait ça c'était pour te protéger, tu comprends ?

- ….

- Tu crois que je n'étais pas sincère il y a trois ans quand on c'est rencontrés ? J'ai tout fait pour toi : je t'ai appris à te battre, à contrôler tes pouvoirs pour devenir aussi puissante que moi, je t'aurais tout donner et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as rejeté et tu as essayé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

- …Il fallait que je t'empêche de continuer à faire souffrir les gens…

- Faire souffrir les gens ?! C'est de la connerie tout ça !! (Il commençait à perdre son sang froid et s'avançait, menaçant vers Ally, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloquée contre le mur, incapable de faire un geste. Il serra sa main autour du cou de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de bouger et continua :) Tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire de mal Ally, mais si tu ne coopères pas et que tu essayes de te mettre de nouveau en travers de mon chemin, je te jure que tu vas regretter de m'avoir connu !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ally le repoussa et lui lança d'une voix froide mais chargée de regrets :

- Je regrette déjà depuis longtemps de t'avoir connu…

- Je ne te crois pas…

- Crois ce que tu veux mais je ne t'aiderais pas… si tu oses m'approcher encore, je préviens le professeur Dumbledore et il…

- Le Professeur Dumbledore ? Si tu savais à quel point je me fiche du professeur Dumbledore ! Aucun professeur ne te croira… je me suis arrangé pour cela… tu verras…

Ally ne savais plus quoi répondre et, tentant le tout pour le tout, elle se mit à courir soudainement vers la porte que son « agresseur » avait verrouillée. Aucun problème pour elle. Elle pointa son doigt sur la poignée et souffla « Alohomora » afin qu'un jet de lumière dorée sorte de son index et que la porte du cachot s'ouvre devant elle. Elle se mit à courir à en perdre haleine dans les sombres couloirs du cachot jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute quelqu'un : Rogue. Il semblait en colère de la voir ici, mais son expression changea lorsqu'il vit le visage horrifié d'Ally.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore Miss Stanford ?

Ally, paniquée, ne cessait de regarder derrière elle, de peur que l'homme ne revienne à sa poursuite :

- Je… il y a un homme… là-bas... dans le cachot… il a figé Hermione et …

- Calmez-vous ! ordonna Rogue, persuadé qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi. Suivez-moi, nous allons voir ça.

- Non ! Il doit encore y être je ne veut pas…

- Cessez de faire l'enfant Miss Stanford et suivez-moi immédiatement !

Ally obéis à contre-cœur et suivit son professeur, avançant prudemment derrière lui. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de cours où Ally manqua de pousser un hurlement : l'homme en noir, son agresseur, parlait joyeusement avec Hermione qui semblait allez pour le mieux. Rogue jeta un regard noir à Ally avant de s'adresser à l'homme en question :

- Puis-je vous aider Mr Tyler ?

- Oui je vous cherchais justement (Il regarda Ally puis demanda à Rogue :) Y'a –t-il un problème ?

- Non… ces deux jeunes filles sont en retenue et l'une d'elle a dut user de la plus idiote des ruses pour échapper à sa sentence… (puis, s'adressant à Ally et Hermione :) Ca suffit pour ce soir, mais vous continuerez votre retenue dès demain. Miss Stanford, sachez que je suis déçu par votre comportement et que si vous recommencez ce genre de comédie, j'enlèverais dix point à Serpentard.

Ally ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait et restait plantée là, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione l'entraîne par le bras hors du cachot, l'obligeant à détacher ses yeux du professeur Rogue et de son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Hermione, étonnée par le comportement de la jeune Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce j'ai moi ?! C'est la meilleure ça ?! s'exclama Ally, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Tout à l'heure tu ne bougeait plus, inconsciente, et quand je reviens tu discute joyeusement avec ton ravisseur comme si de rien n'était !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu va pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas vu entrer et me menacer comme un bandit, si ?

- Non. Ce que j'ai vu moi, c'est que tu es allée voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte et quand tu as vu le Professeur Tyler tu es partie en courant !

- Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi j'espère !

- Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as enfin ?

- Attends… tu as dit : le PROFESSEUR TYLER ?

- Oui pourquoi ? C'est notre nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal….

- Quoi ?!! C'est pas possible !

- Mais est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

Mais Ally ne répondit pas et continua de marcher vers l'escalier qui menait aux couloirs principaux de Poudlard. Hermione l'attrapa par le poignet :

- Mais enfin Stanford ! Explique-toi ! Si tu veux que je te crois, il faudrait peut-être que tu m'explique ce qui se passe, non ?

Ally réfléchi un instant puis consentit enfin à se calmer pour expliquer les fait à Hermione :

- Ce n'est pas un professeur… je le connais. Je l'ai rencontré il y a trois ans en Amérique. C'est un Mage Noir très puissant.

Hermione se mit alors à sourire, d'un sourire peu engageant voulant clairement dire « essaie encore », rendant Ally encore plus déterminée à la convaincre :

- Crois-moi s'il te plait. Il est très dangereux. Il t'a ensorcelé, pour que tu le crois. C'est ce qu'il avait fait avec moi, il m'avait convaincu que le monde entier était contre moi pour que je vienne à ces cotés.

Hermione souriait toujours, mais elle reprit son sérieux face à l'insistance d'Ally et concéda :

- D'accord. Admettons que ce que tu dis est vrai. Que fait-il ici, à Poudlard ?

- Je n'en sait rien, avoua Ally. Il veut sans doute récupérer tous ses pouvoirs.

- Il ne les as plus ?

- C'est compliqué… en fait, comme j'étais plus ou moins alliée avec lui, il a partagé ses pouvoirs avec moi et quand je l'ai détruit, j'ai gardé la moitié de ses pouvoirs.

- Tu l'as détruit ? Pourquoi est-il là alors ?

- …. Je n'en sais rien… il est puissant je te dis… il a dut ressusciter ou autre chose…

- Ressusciter ?…Je veux bien croire à beaucoup de choses mais là, c'est vraiment le truc le plus pathétique qu'on m'ait jamais raconté, conclut Hermione en foudroyant la jeune fille du regard. Tu n'es pas obligée d'inventer n'importe quoi pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi tu sais…

- S'il te plait Granger, crois-moi… supplia Ally, réalisant ensuite le ridicule de la situation.

- Ecoute je n'ai pas a écouter plus que ça tes histoires, après tout mes monologues mégalomanes ne t'intéressent pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi les tiens me feraient perdre mon temps. Bonne nuit !

Et Hermione s'en alla vers la tour de Griffondor, laissant Ally seule au milieu des couloirs. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée du retour d'Ethan Tyler, son ancien petit ami et, accessoirement, un des plus prometteurs mages noirs du monde sorcier. Elle était encore plus effrayée du fait qu'il se soit arrangé pour être son professeur de DCFM cette année, d'autant plus que ce cours avait lieu dès le lendemain matin. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir parlé à Hermione de cela, et craignait que celle-ci n'en parle aux autres Griffondors. Avec le recul, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris de tout raconter à l'autre jeune fille… jamais elle n'aurait du… mais face à Tyler, que pouvait-elle faire ?

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3: Premier cours de DCFM

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hormis Ally Stanford et Ethan Tyler), ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire….

Résumé : 7ème année, une année qui s'annonce bien différente des autres par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, Ally Stanford, et avec elle son passé… en effet ce que la jeune fille pensait avoir laisser derrière elle à décider de revenir finir son travail…

Genre : Général/ Mystère/Romance/Action/

Notes : Un grand merci a Tyna Snape, NoaDark (ou Léna c'est comme tu veut !), Libellule et Gaina Katrea pour leurs gentils messages.

**Angmar**

**Chapitre 3 : Premier cour de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal**

Ally se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne qui lui tambourinait violemment la tête et se trouva soulagée d'être dans son lit, bien au chaud. Elle voulut croire quelques instants que ce qui c'était passé la veille n'était que le fruit de son imagination, qu'un horrible cauchemar, mais la dure réalité vint la frapper lorsqu'elle sortit de son lit et aperçut un énorme bouquet de roses, accompagnées par un petit mot qu'Ally lut en le tenant d'une main tremblante :

_« En souvenir de cette soirée,_

_Et à notre prochaine rencontre qui arrive à grands pas._

_E.J.T. »_

(Nda : Ethan, John, Tyler)

Ally commençait à sentir des larmes d'effroi monter dans ses yeux, mais elle se reprit, retrouvant son regard froid et distant, dénué d'émotions, avant de se saisir de sa baguette et de murmurer " incendio" afin de réduire ce bouquet à l'état de souvenir, sous les regards outré des autres filles partageant le dortoir. Il devint rapidement un petit tas de cendres et Ally s'habilla alors en vitesse pour rejoindre Drago dans la salle commune. Il l'y attendait déjà, plutôt inquiet de l'état de sa protégée.

- Salut, lui dit-il doucement. Ca va mieux?

Ally le toisa du regard puis baissa les yeux, se rappelant soudain de s'être effondrée devant lui la veille dans la salle commune alors qu'elle regagnait son dortoir. Elle redouta un instant qu'il ne se moque d'elle mais, voyant son regard préoccupé, elle se décida à tenter de le convaincre. Elle le conduisit hors de la salle commune et lui expliqua sa retenue tout en marchant dans les couloirs déserts. Drago l'écoutait attentivement puis, quand elle eut fini, il lui demanda :

- Et tu le connais ?

- Oui…

- Personnellement ou un peu comme Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Tu-Sais-Qui est célèbre, reconnu, Ethan est un jeune mage, il n'est connu que de ses alliés, peut-être même par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…

- Arrêtes…tu me charries là ? Tu veux dire qu'il est aussi puissant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom mais qu'aucun Auror n'est au courant de son existence ?

- C'est à peu près ça oui…

- A peu près ?

- …Je ne peux pas tout te raconter mais… il lui manque une partie de ses pouvoirs et sans cette partie, il ne peut pas atteindre ses objectifs… mais il est malgré tout très puissant…

- Ses objectifs ? Lesquels ?

- Diriger le Monde, espèce de nigaud ! s'exclama t'elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. C'est un mage noir… tous les mages noirs veulent diriger le Monde, le reconstruire à leur image et tout le tralala !

- Ah oui c'est vrai… j'avais oublié.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans un silence gêné mais Ally s'arrêta brusquement à quelques pas de la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est que tu as ? demanda Drago en se retournant vers elle.

- Je… Granger m'a dit que….

- Tu as parlé à Granger ?! Coupa t-il, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

- Oh ça va ! Commence pas ! Je suis bien obligée, je fais mes retenues avec elle !…Enfin… je disais donc que Granger m'a dit que l'homme qui c'est introduit dans le cachot est notre nouveau prof de…

- Oui et alors ? Tu ne la crois pas ? Si ?

- Ben….

- Je suis persuadé que Granger a profité de ta panique pour te jouer un tour !

- Oui mais Rogue avait l'air de le connaître et ça ne m'étonnerais pas du tout de la part d'Ethan…. Il a toujours su s'infiltrer dans n'importe quel milieu…. Un vrai caméléon !

- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, on est surs de rien, alors évite de te tracasser, d'accord ?

Ally acquiesça et Drago reprit le chemin de la Grande Salle avant qu'elle ne l'interpelle :

- Drago ? Tu me crois ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- De mon histoire sur Ethan…

- Bien sur… je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un d'autre que Potter pourrait inventer une histoire pareille !

Rassurée de ne pas être a nouveau prise pour une folle, Ally esquissa un sourire et suivi Drago dans la Grande Salle, le ventre noué par l'angoisse. A la table des professeurs, il ne restait plus que McGonagall et Bibine qui mangeaient en silence. Ally fut ainsi quelque peu soulagée et prit son petit déjeuner avec le autres Serpentards. Elle croisa un instant le regard accusateur d'Hermione mais n'y fit guère attention, préoccupée à l'idée d'aller en cours de DCFM (Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal)

L'heure tant redoutée arriva malgré tout et elle du suivre Drago à contre cœur jusqu'au 1er étage où se trouvait la salle de classe. Il s'agissait d'un cours commun avec les Poufsouffles, et ils se rangèrent donc tous en rang face à la porte, s'agitant et pronostiquant la future durée de vie de leur nouveau professeur de DCFM. Depuis des années, des professeurs se succédaient à ce poste les uns après les autres mais aucun ne restait plus d'un an, pour des raisons inconnues, peut-être effrayés par l'attitude méprisante de Severus Rogue qui convoitait ce poste depuis des années.

Ally attendait avec les autres, le ventre noué et appuyée contre le mur, de peur que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle à cause de l'angoisse. La salle de classe s'ouvrit brusquement mais personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Les élèves n'osaient pas entrer quand une voix venant de nul part les fit sursauter :

- Entrez je vous prie.

Ally se figea au son de cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle était devenue livide et ses jambes refusaient catégoriquement de bouger, malgré l'insistance de Drago. Tous les autres s'étaient installés et le professeur Tyler fit bientôt son apparition au milieu des chuchotements et des gloussements des jeunes élèves. Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard puis se figea, apercevant finalement ce qu'il cherchait :

- Il y a un problème Miss ? demanda t-il à l'adresse d'Ally avec un sourire indéfinissable.

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, la fixant, immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte et livide comme un cadavre. Elle était figée par la terreur et Drago se tenait à coté d'elle, priant pour que son attitude ne lui retombe par dessus par la suite.

- Miss ? reprit le professeur d'une voix doucereuse. Entrez s'il vous plait.

Ally reprit finalement des esprits et avança à grande peine jusqu'à la table la plus au fond de la salle où elle s'installa avec Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Lui murmura Drago à l'oreille alors que le professeur écrivait son nom au tableau : ETHAN TYLER.

- C'est… c'est lui…

- Lui ? Le mage ? Il est bien trop jeune !

Ally se découragea. Il ne la croyait donc pas lui non plus. Elle se referma et ne desserra pas les dents du cours, tandis que le professeur Tyler expliquait ce qu'ils étudieraient cette année :

- Cette année est déterminante pour vous. Si vous ne savez pas vous défendre, nul ne peut garantir votre durée de vie sur cette Terre. L'environnement dans lequel vous évoluez est hostile, il faut que vous en preniez conscience. C'est justement l'objectif de votre dernière année à Poudlard. Je vais vous apprendre à repérer les traîtres, à déceler les pièges et à les retourner contre vos attaquants. Dans ce cours, ni ailleurs d'ailleurs, ne vous fiez à personne, pas même à vos amis. Ce sont d'eux dont vous devez vous méfier par dessus tout : ils vous connaissent mieux que personne et à votre âge, il est aisé de vous corrompre avec de belles promesses d'argent ou de pouvoir. Prenez garde.

Dans la classe, tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, personne ne parlait, comme s'il les avait envoûtés par le simple son de sa voix. Ally semblait elle aussi sous le charme mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, réalisant que son nouveau professeur avait un pouvoir de persuasion étonnant. Les autres se reprirent eux aussi et le professeur commença enfin son cours :

- Bon ! s'exclama t-il joyeusement. Finis les longs discours à la Dumbledore, il est temps de commencer. Prenez donc vos manuels au chapitre 1 : Histoire de la DCFM

Durant l'heure, Tyler leur raconta comment était venu l'idée d'un cours de DCFM. Ce cours aurait été incroyablement ennuyeux si l'on avait pas constaté la « malchance » permanente dont avait fait les frais chaque magicien ayant voulu enseigner cette matière partout dans le monde. Il n'y avait pas qu'à Poudlard que les professeurs se succédaient à la vitesse lumière et ainsi, il ne restait plus que quatre écoles qui enseignaient cette matière, Poudlard compris.

Les élèves étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur professeur et quand la fin du cours sonna, ils mirent plusieurs instants à s'en rendre compte et à sortir dans les couloirs où les commentaires enthousiastes fusaient de tous côtés :

- Il a l'air vachement sympa ! Disaient certains.

- Plutôt compétent, disaient d'autres.

- Ce qu'il est séduisant ! Gloussaient certaines.

Ally commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de ces commentaires, d'autant plus que Drago s'y mettait lui aussi, oubliant ce que son amie lui avait dit auparavant. Elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards où elle le força à s'asseoir sur un sofa :

- Tu ne me crois plus, c'est ça ?

- C'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à croire que Tyler soit un mage noir. Il a l'air plutôt sympa et franchement loin d'être dangereux!

- Bien sur qu'il en a l'air, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a eut comme il a eut tout le monde ! s'exclama t-elle. Avec ses airs d'ange ou de bon copain, il est le champion de la persuasion ! Y'avait qu'à vous regarder, vous baviez tous devant lui ! Avec une aura comme la sienne, rien de plus simple que de convaincre des élèves insouciants… rien de plus simple pour lui de paraître sympa !

- C'est bon ! Calme toi !… je veux bien te croire mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- J'en sais rien, mais je sais qu'il faut l'empêcher de récupérer ses pouvoirs…

- Et de te faire du mal…

- Ca va ensemble.

- Comment ça ?

- Euh… comment t'expliquer… pour résumer, il a besoin de moi pour récupérer ses pouvoirs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant mais fais moi confiance… par contre, à seulement deux contre lui, on a pas beaucoup de chances…

- On arrivera à persuader personne puisqu'il sait si bien manipuler les autres…. Peut-être les professeurs… Rogue ?

- Il me déteste !

- Bien sur que non ! Jamais Rogue ne pourrait détester une Serpentard ! Et puis, je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

Drago avait dit cela avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix qui fit sourire Ally.

- Ok, acquiesça t-elle. On essaiera, en tout cas, j'ai une retenue ce soir… je peut peut-être convaincre Granger.

- Ne perds pas ton temps avec elle… elle n'en vaut pas la peine… parle lui si tu veux mais méfie toi quand même.

Sur ce, ils allèrent déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Ally faisant de son mieux pour éviter le regard inquisiteur d'Ethan. L'après midi, ils eurent cour de botanique avec les Serdaigles, un cours qu'Ally apprécia tout particulièrement, même si récolter de la bave de Cactilimacum n'était pas la plus agréable des activités.

OooooooO

L'heure de retenue arriva ainsi beaucoup plus vite que prévue et elle du se diriger vers les cachots dès 20h. Elle y arriva la première et resta bêtement plantée à l'entrée, fixant le professeur Rogue assis à son bureau, occupé à corriger des copies. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire mais son estomac se chargea de signaler sa présence en grondant fortement :

- Ah ! Vous voilà Miss Stanford ! Lança Rogue en levant la tête vers elle. Entrez.

Ally s'exécuta et vint poser ses affaires sur une table devant le bureau. Elle hésitait : devait-elle parler d'Ethan à Rogue comme l'avait suggérer Drago ou bien devait-elle se taire ? Mais Rogue remarqua qu'elle voulait lui parler :

- Y'a t'il un problèmes Miss Stanford ?

Ally se décida enfin à tenter le coup, avant qu'Hermione n'arrive.

- Professeur Rogue ?… Je me demandais… voilà : Drago et moi, on se pose des questions à propos du professeur Tyler… il me semble le connaître, l'avoir déjà rencontrer aux Etats Unis.

- C'est fort possible… le professeur Tyler à beaucoup voyagé à travers le Monde…

- Oui mais… pas en tant que professeur…

- …continuez Miss Stanford…

- Je pense que… peut être…. Je crois avoir des renseignements sur lui, des choses qu'il n'aimerait pas que l'on sache… en fait…

Ally ne put continuer car Hermione arrivait dans la salle, sa retenue reconduite par Rogue en raison d'une obscure saute d'humeur. Ally allait la rejoindre pour faire sa retenue quand Rogue l'interpella doucement :

- Stanford ? Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau après votre retenue. Nous avons à parler je crois ;

Ally acquiesça et partit rejoindre Hermione qui nettoyait déjà le mur. Elles ne se parlèrent pas, Ally étant bien trop préoccupée par ses pensées et l'ambiance restant entre elles des plus tendues :

// Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Rogue dans son bureau…. Je peux quand même pas tout lui raconter ?…//

L'heure de retenue lui parut une éternité et elle jetait parfois des regards à son professeur, absorbé par la correction de ses copies. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'entendit soupirer et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle le vit qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, comme pour chasser une image déplaisante de sa tête. Elle le vit ensuite sortir une petite clé de sa poche et ouvrir un tiroir scellé de son bureau, pour en extraire de mystérieux parchemins qu'il se mit à lire silencieusement, avant de les ranger soigneusement et de refermer le tiroir à clé. Ally mourait d'envie de savoir ce que contenait ce tiroir et elle se jura en elle-même qu'elle découvrirait ce mystère, quitte à passer sa septième année d'études en retenue avec Granger.

Cette retenue eut finalement une fin et lorsqu' Hermione eut quitté le cachot, Rogue se leva de son bureau :

- Bien, à nous Miss Stanford, dit-il en rangeant ses copies.

Ils sortirent du cachot, et après qu'il eut fermé la porte, elle le suivit dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la tour de Serpentard et enfin, le bureau de Rogue. Ally avait le palpitant à 240 tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant une lourde porte de chêne brun qui se mit à coulisser lorsque Rogue inséra la clé dans la serrure. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et invita son élève à entrer :

- Entrez. Il est temps de parler.

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 4: Premières preuves

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hormis Ally Stanford et Ethan Tyler), ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire….

Résumé : 7ème année, une année qui s'annonce bien différente des autres par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, Ally Stanford, et avec elle son passé… en effet ce que la jeune fille pensait avoir laisser derrière elle à décider de revenir finir son travail…

Genre : Général/ Mystère/Romance/Action/

Notes : Un grand merci a Tyna Snape, Gwen, NoaDark, Libellule et Gaina Katrea pour leurs messages d'encouragements.

**Angmar**

**Chapitre 4 : Premières preuves**

Ally obéit et s'installa avec une visible appréhension sur le vieux fauteuil rapiécé placé en face du bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci referma la porte en poussant un soupir, empêchant ainsi Ally d'entendre le déclic du verrou. A peine s'était il assis face à elle qu'il se demandait déjà pourquoi il avait laissé entrer cette gamine dans son bureau, et encore pourquoi il avait verrouillé la porte.

Depuis son arrivée, cette jeune fille l'intriguait et il se méfiait d'elle, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Avait-il peur d'elle ou bien de voir débarqué Tyler dans son bureau ? « Non, ridicule, pensa-t-il » Aussi étrange que cet homme puisse paraître à ses yeux, aucune de ses actions ou de ses attitudes ne laissait penser qu'il était un traître ou un ennemi. Malgré tout, Rogue ne l'aimait pas du tout, mais, après tout, avait-il jamais put apprécier un quelconque professeur de DCFM?

Il ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de lier le début des évènements très étranges à Poudlard avec l'arrivée de Tyler et Stanford. Il était persuadé que ces méfaits idiots et insensés avaient un rapport avec ces deux nouveaux arrivants… mais lequel des deux ?

Pour le moment, il devait essayer de tirer le plus d'informations possible d'Ally et pour cela, il devrait faire preuve de patience… chose extrêmement difficile pour le maître des Potions ! Il se pencha lentement sur son bureau et sortit une plume à papottes de son tiroir et la posa sur un parchemin jauni au milieu d'innombrables alambics et fioles de potion posées en vrac sur le bureau au bois rongé par l'acide.

Il se recula dans son fauteuil et joignit les bras sur son torse, se tenant droit et imposant, avant d'engager finalement la conversation d'une voix traînante :

- Bien, Miss Stanford. J'aimerais que vous répétiez clairement ce que vous m'avez dit tout a l'heure, et dans les détails s'il vous plait.

Ally hésita un instant puis commença, d'une voix posée et méthodique, parfaitement convaincue :

- Je suis sure et certaine que le professeur Tyler est un mage noir.

- Un mage noir, répéta Severus d'une vois monotone sans quitter son expression indifférente alors que son subconscient s'étranglait, partager entre rire et surprise. Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela Ally, reprit-il en insistant bien sur le prénom de son élève.

Ally s'arrêta, visiblement interloquée par le brusque usage de son prénom, semblant réaliser pour la première fois dans quelle position compromettante elle était en train de se mettre.

- Et bien…

- Oui ?

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, décelant dans ses yeux un bouclier impossible à casser, un bouclier qui semblait paré contre les révélations qu'elle allait faire… Jamais cet homme ne la croirait… elle ferait mieux de se raviser avant d'en dire trop…

- En fait je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'en parler… je devrais peut-être…

- Ecoutez Miss Stanford, coupa t-il. Vous en avez à la fois trop dit et pas assez…vous en avez trop dit pour que je ne vous écoute pas et vous n'en avez pas assez dit pour que je vous laisse tranquille. Si vous ne m'en parlez pas, je préviens le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Tyler sera sans doute avertit de vos dires…

- C'est bon, c'est bon… voilà l'histoire… lorsque j'étais en Californie, j'ai rencontré un sorcier qui était fasciné par la magie noire et la pratiquait couramment, il enseignait les sortilèges là bas. Il m'a appris les bases et petit a petit, il a réuni autour de lui de nombreux amis et c'est constitué une sorte d'armée, un clan. Il l'a baptisé « La cavalerie d'Angmar » et en tant que leader, il se faisait surnommé « Angmar ». Mais son vrai prénom était Ethan. Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où venait ce nom, toujours est-il qu'il inspire la crainte parmi ceux qui le connaissent.

Elle s'arrêta, attendant la réaction de son professeur. Il la fixait, partagé entre l'envie de se moquer d'un esprit si créatif, la méfiance et la tentation de croire à cette histoire absurde. Il ne bougea pas avant de demander d'une voix faussement calme :

- Bien. Avez vous des preuves ?

- Des preuves… je… enfin… c'est pas si facile que ça…

- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire Miss Stanford ? Votre histoire est bien sympathique mais je ne connais rien de vous, à part que vous venez d'arriver et que vous avez déjà réussi à faire perdre 300 points à Serpentard et à récolter une retenue. Tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis que vous êtes arrivés, vous et Mr Tyler, des choses étranges se produisent et jamais il n'y a eu autant de bagarres dans l'établissement. Je ne dis pas que cela vient de vous mais je pourrais très bien le penser, et je ne suis pas le seul. La question est : êtes vous là pour vous payer ma tête ou pour me prévenir ? Pourquoi êtes vous venue me voir moi ?

- Et bien en fait… Drago ma conseillé de venir vous voir et…

- Mr Malefoy vous soutient ? Bien que j'apprécie beaucoup le jeune Malefoy comme étant un de nos meilleurs Serpentard, je ne pense pas que sa compagnie ne vous soit d'un réel appui envers moi ou aucun autre professeur. Drago est réputé pour avoir créé pas mal de problèmes par le passé et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il prépare un mauvais coup à nouveau.

- Attendez je…

- Ecoutez-moi Ally : je ne suis pas patient, je ne suis pas gentil et je n'ai pas de temps a perdre avec les simagrées des nouveaux venus. Vous savez sans doute que Mr Malefoy adore être entouré et qu'il sait parfaitement dire ce qu'il faut quand il faut pour obtenir ce qu'il veut des gens, et plus particulièrement des filles, vous me comprenez ? Son nom n'est donc aucunement un « mot de passe » auprès de moi, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Alors si cette histoire est une nouvelle invention destinée à faire parler de vous, je vous conseille d'arrêter maintenant avant que je ne perde patience.

Il se tut, laissant Ally réfléchir et ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce qu'elle se lève à son tour et à ce qu'elle réplique aussi vite et sur un tel ton :

- Ecoutez à votre tour, MONSIEUR Rogue, commença t-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Si vous pensez que je n'ai que ça à faire que de m'attirer des ennuis, vous vous trompez ! Qu'est que vous croyez ? J'aimerais bien moi, savoir m'adapter, me faire plein de nouveaux amis et m'intégrer. J'aimerais bien moi, pouvoir oublier la mort de mes parents ici, avec des amis, sans avoir à me soucier si je vais finir l'année vivante ! Je n'ai aucune intention de me moquer de vous et de me faire remarquer. Je l'ai trop fait par le passé et je suis trop bien placée pour savoir que ça n'est pas une bonne chose. Si je ne pensais pas que cette histoire était importante je ne serais pas venue vous en parlez au risque de me faire traiter de folle comme vous venez de le faire.

Elle parlait de plus en plus fort, la colère montant de plus en plus dans ses yeux.

- Je suis bien placée pour penser qu'Ethan prépare quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à Poudlard, voir même au-delà. Il est très dangereux et vous n'avez même pas idée de l'entendue de ses pouvoirs, de ce qu'il est capable de faire, vous n'êtes qu'un…

- Miss Stanford calmez vous ! ordonna t-il en essayant de cacher la confusion qui régnait dans sa tête et en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il m'a fait et de ce qu'il menace de faire !

Les larmes inondaient désormais son visage et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle essayait maintenant d'ouvrir la porte, mais en vain.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fermé ?!! Laissez moi sortir !!!

Rogue l'attrapa par les poignet, la tenant si fermement qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger comme elle le voulait.

- Miss Stanford… je vous prie de vous calmer et de cesser de m'insulter afin que l'on puisse éclaircir cette histoire sans incident malheureux. De toute évidence, ou vous êtes une excellente actrice, ou vous croyez dur comme fer à votre récit. Si vous vous asseyez, je vous promets de faire un effort et de vous aider.

Il lui lâcha les poignets et elle sécha ses larmes, avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, cherchant dans son regard le moindre signe de comédie. Mais il n'y voyait que de la rage et de la peur. « Cette fille n'est peut-être pas si folle, pensa t-il. Ca vaut peut-être le coup de prendre en compte ce qu'elle dit ». Il vint s'asseoir face à elle sur le bureau et lui parla simplement, tel qu'il ne s'était jamais adressé à une élève :

- Ecoutez. Je ne dis pas que je vous crois sur parole, mais je ne dis pas que je vous prends pour une affabulatrice. Pour vous croire, j'ai besoin de preuves, et pour avoir des preuves, il va falloir chercher des informations concrètes sur Mr Tyler. Cela peut se faire non seulement de mon côté mais aussi du votre… DISCRETEMENT, et avec Mr Malefoy à la rigueur qui sera, je suis sur, ravi de vous apporter ses connaissances en matière d'espionnage… il a, paraît-il, beaucoup de pratique en ce qui concerne la surveillance des vestiaires des filles… (Ally esquissa un sourire et Rogue termina :) Vous tacherez de me trouver des preuves à vos spéculations et on verra par la suite, d'accord ?

Ally hocha finalement la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et quitta les cachots à grands pas, sous les yeux étonnées des quelques Serpentard qui traînaient par là. Rogue la regarda s'éloigner puis referma sa porte pour retourner s'installer devant son plan de travail, ses pensées bouillonnant fortement dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi ferais-je confiance à cette enfant ? Après tout, elle n'est rien de plus qu'une nouvelle recrue de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! Peut-être est-elle aussi mesquine que Potter… elle semble d'ailleurs s'entendre a merveille avec ce petit prétentieux…Enfin ! Ce Tyler ne m'inspire guère confiance et un prof de DCFM en moins, ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! Maintenant, il me reste à trouver un moyen d'avoir des informations… si Dumbledore en avait, il ne l'aurait pas engagé et je ne vois pas une meilleure solution d'en savoir plus sur Tyler qu'en allant voir ce qui ce cache dans ses appartements… mais comment ? »

Après plus d'une heure de mise au point, il était parvenu à mettre un plan sur pieds qui lui permettait d'investir les lieux sans être repéré. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'Ally, elle devrait créer diversion….

OooooooO

Ally repartit vers sa chambre avec appréhension. Elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix en allant parler à Rogue. Peut-être allait-il prévenir Tyler ? Ce fut donc avec un nœud au ventre qu'elle rentra dans la salle commune de Serpentard où Drago l'attendait. Elle lui raconta son entrevue et il s'indigna un peu quand à ce que Rogue lui avait dit, non sans rassurer Ally, lui assurant que Rogue n'était pas du genre à dénoncer un Serpentard. Elle alla se coucher et s'endormit bien tard d'un sommeil agité, entre rêves et cauchemars…

Lorsqu'elle descendit le matin dans la salle commune, elle eut la surprise d'apprendre par Hermione que leur retenue avait été levée et que Rogue l'avait convoqué ce matin même avant les cours. Elle mangea en vitesse et se rendit dès qu'elle le put aux cachots où Rogue l'attendait pour une petite mise au point.

Elle arriva tout juste à l'heure devant la salle de métamorphose pour un cours commun avec les Griffondor et fila directement vers Harry, sans s'arrêter devant Drago qui semblait vouloir lui parler.

- Harry ? Ca te dérange si je me mets à côté de toi en cours ?

- Euh … ben en fait je suis avec Mione normalement…

- S'il te plait ! J'en ai vraiment assez de Malefoy et tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui ne veuille pas me jouer de tour…

Elle usait de tout son charme, si bien qu'Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, déclenchant les protestations d'Hermione et Ron :

- Enfin Harry ! commença Ron. C'est une Serpentard !

- Et alors ? lui rétorqua Ally. T'as peur que je te le viole ton Harry ?

Ron ne put répondre car les élèves commençaient à entrer et Ally entraînait déjà Harry dans la salle.

- Dis-moi… chuchota t-elle. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais pas mal d'expérience dans « le non respect du règlement »…

- Oui… c'est vrai mais… pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Je me demandais juste comment tu fais pour ne pas te faire repérer ?

- Petite astuce personnelle, commenta simplement Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Je vois… parce qu'en fait j'aurais besoin de ton aide… Rogue m'a confisqué quelque chose qui me tient beaucoup à cœur et j'ai vraiment besoin de le récupérer… tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ?

Harry esquissa un sourire et répondit discrètement :

- A la fin du cours, viens avec moi… j'ai quelque chose qui pourraient t'intéresser…

Ally n'insista pas, trop contente de voir son plan aboutir, et attendit calmement la fin du cours. Ils partirent tous les deux en vitesse à la fin du cours sans voir les protestations de leurs amis et Harry la conduisit jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor :

- Attends moi. Je reviens de suite.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac à dos et ils sortirent ensemble dans le parc, pour se mettre à l'abri des regards. Harry déballa son sac et en sortit une cape et un morceau de parchemin. Ally s'extasiait devant la cape avant de demander :

- houa ! C'est une cape d'invisibilité ? Où tu la eu ?

- C'est mon père qui me la léguée.

- Cool, et ça ? c'est quoi ? demanda t-elle en désignant le parchemin.

- Ca c'est la « Carte des Maraudeurs ». Elle permet de voir qui est dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et où sont les passages secrets. Pour l'utiliser il faut dire « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et pour l'effacer il faut dire « Méfait accomplit ! ». Pratique non ?!

- Génial ! Ca va beaucoup m'aider merci ! Merci beaucoup je… je te revaudrais ça !

Elle se leva et repartit, non sans avoir adressé un sourire chaleureux au Griffondor qui restait planté là en se demandant si confier ses précieuses armes secrètes à une Serpentard était une si bonne idée ;

Elle fila sur le champ vers la salle commune déserte où Drago l'attendait, la faisant sursauter :

- Alors ? Comment va Potter ?

Très bien ! Regarde ce que j'ai obtenu !!!!

- La fameuse cape d'invisibilité de Potter ! Comment t'as fait ?

- Ca c'est ce qu'on appelle faire du charme ! Il paraît d'ailleurs que c'est avec ce genre de charme que tu t'es tapé la moitié des filles de Serpentard !

- Arrête je suis trop modeste !

Ally éclata à nouveau de rire puis reprit :

- Enfin voilà ! J'ai réussit ma première mission et il faut que j'apporte ça à Rogue pour qu'il me donne ma seconde mission… à tout à l'heure !

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant un Drago interloqué et soucieux, espérant que Rogue ne la mettrait pas trop dans le pétrin.

Ally ne parut pas pendant le déjeuner puis revint enfin pour le cours de DCFM où elle s'installa comme d'habitude au fond de la classe avec Drago. Elle prit soin de faire bonne figure devant Tyler, cachant sa gêne et son appréhension pendant près de deux heures. Elle regardait sa montre presque à chaque minute et, quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, elle se prépara à mettre en pratique sa seconde mission.

Elle sortit une petite fiole de potion de sa trousse et la débouchonna discrètement, avant d'en avaler le contenu d'une traite. Elle ne sentit d'abord rien puis la réaction attendue commença à pointer le bout de son nez, créant une sensation désagréable au creux de son estomac. Elle commença à tousser fortement, attirant immédiatement l'attention de toute la classe et de celle du professeur. Elle se pliait, alors qu'elle n'avait pas réellement mal, juste pour authentifier la « scène » et la rendre plus crédible. Sans prévenir, elle sentit son estomac se retourner comme un gant de toilette et elle se mit à vomir, engendrant une réaction quasi instantanée de Tyler qui se précipita vers elle, surpris :

- Mr Potter ! Partez prévenir Mme Pomfresh que je lui emmène une élève ; Dépêchez-vous !

Ally avait envie de sourire de contentement mais elle ne pouvait pas, sa bouche contractée par les effusions de nourritures et de sang.

La sonnerie retentit et Ally s'évanouie, oubliant la panique qui régnait autour d'elle.

OoooooO

Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, Rogue avait déjà renvoyé tous ses élèves et fila rapidement en direction des étages, vers les appartements de Tyler. Il passa devant la salle de DCFM et, y constatant la panique qui y régnait, en conclu qu'Ally avait réussi sa mission. « Plutôt douée cette gamine ».

Il ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter et monta jusqu'au 3ème étage où se trouvait les appartements de Tyler. Il s'arrêta devant une statue de vieux sorcier et, sous les conseils d'Ally, récita plusieurs mots de passe susceptibles d'être les bons. La gargouille glissa finalement avec le mot « Angmar » et Rogue eu un pincement dans l'estomac face à une première preuve des dires de son élève.

Il pénétra dans la chambre, à première vue normale, où les vêtements s'entassaient sur le lit et où les livres s'éparpillaient dans toute la pièce. Quelques photos représentant une vielle dame et un enfant ornaient les meubles mais rien de suspect n'attirait l'attention du maître des potions. Rien, sauf un mur, sur lequel une fissure incroyablement nette semblait se détacher. Pas de doute, il s'agissait là d'une pièce secrète, verrouillée par un sort, bien sur. Il essaya de pousser, le plus fort possible mais rien ne semblait faire bouger la paroi de pierre.

Soudain, il entendit la statue glisser : Tyler revenait. Rogue enfila immédiatement la cape d'invisibilité et se réfugia dans un recoin de la pièce où se trouvait une sorte de placard, fermé par un voile de tissus. Il s'y précipita et arrêta de bouger puis entendit Tyler entrer. Il pouvait le voir à travers le rideau du placard. Il semblait hors de lui, plus paniqué qu'en colère ; Il semblait chercher quelques chose, retournant et cherchant partout, puis il se dirigea avec empressement vers le mur sur lequel Rogue avait repéré la fissure. Il passa ses doigts le long du mur en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles et la porte s'ouvrit, inondant la pièce de lumière. Rogue n'y voyait plus rien mais entendit la statue glisser, signe que Tyler était partit.

Il prit la Carte des Maraudeurs et s'y vit, mais aucune trace de Tyler dans les parages. Il sortit donc de sa cachette, caché sous la cape et impatient de découvrir ce qui se cachait dans cette pièce. A sa grande horreur, il y découvrit toutes sortes d'objets étranges que Rogue connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'objets pour rituels de Magie Noire. De nombreuses plantes et créatures néfastes flottaient dans des bocaux de formoles et il régnait dans cette pièce une ambiance digne des plus grands films de sorciers des années 80. « Mon Dieu… ce type est cinglé… il faut prévenir Dumbledore… »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut la grande frayeur de voir Tyler en face de lui, regardant fixement dans sa direction. Protégé par la cape d'invisibilité, Rogue commença à avancer doucement pour sortir mais la voix doucereuse de Tyler le stoppa :

- Et bien Severus ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

A suivre…


	6. Chapitre 5: Premières alliances

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hormis Ally Stanford et Ethan Tyler), ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire….

Résumé : 7ème année, une année qui s'annonce bien différente des autres par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, Ally Stanford, et avec elle son passé… en effet ce que la jeune fille pensait avoir laisser derrière elle à décider de revenir finir son travail…

Genre : Général/ Mystère/Romance/Action/

Notes : Merci a Tyna Snape, NoaDark, Baby Chang, Kalika, Lome, Erika cecilou, Libellule et Gaina Katrea pour leurs reviews. Continuez, ça me dérange pas !lol

**Angmar**

**Chapitre 5 : Premières alliances**

_(Protégé par la cape d'invisibilité, Rogue commença à avancer doucement pour sortir mais la voix doucereuse de Tyler le stoppa :_

- _Et bien Severus ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.)_

Rogue ne comprenait rien. Tyler pouvait-il réellement le voir ? Apparemment oui. Il du réfléchir à grande vitesse pour savoir quoi répondre, chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Ally. L'avait-elle dénoncé ? Avait-elle tout simplement échouée ? Mais il cessa de penser à cela, estimant que le moment n'était pas bien choisi. Il devait répondre. Mais quoi ?

- Et bien professeur Rogue ? relança Tyler. Vous savez, vous pouvez vous débarrasser de cette cape d'invisibilité, elle ne vous est d'aucune utilité ici.

Severus obéit et ôta la cape tout en restant toujours silencieux, ne sachant comment se comporter. Il se décida finalement à attaquer, ne voyant rien de plus constructif à faire.

- C'est étrange…comment pouvez-vous voir à travers une cape d'invisibilité ?

- Oh ça ! Un incident des plus idiots croyez moi ! commença Tyler, comme s'ils échangeaient des souvenirs devant un café. Une expérience magique de mon adolescence qui a mal tourné. J'ai voulu réduire ma myopie et maintenant, je peux voir certaines choses invisibles à l'œil nu.

- Bien sur… souffla Rogue, méfiant mais ne sachant quoi répondre. Et vous…

- Et bien ? interrompit Tyler. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez ici pour échanger des banalité n'est-ce pas Severus ? Alors dites-moi ce que vous faisiez dans mes appartements si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Et bien… je vous cherchais, répondit-il avec une fausse assurance.

- Et vous comptiez me parler avec une cape d'invisibilité sur le dos ? rétorqua Ethan avec ironie.

- En fait ce qui m'amène est assez personnel et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un, professeur ou élève, n'apprenne ma venue.

- Personnel ? Et qu'est ce qui est si personnel que vous devez m'en parler à moi seul ?

- Et bien… ( Alors là il commence à me briser le chaudron…. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer ) il s'agit de … j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour un cours.

- De mon aide ?

- Oui… je voudrais savoir quels sont les poisons les plus utilisés en DCFM car j'avoue que mes connaissances en ce sujet s'arrêtent aux pratiques d'il y a cinq ans…

- Oui j'ai entendu parler de cela… à ce que l'on dit, vous préférez nettement certaines pratiques plus sombres…

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Rien… je vous répète seulement ce que l'on m'a dit à votre sujet.

- …

- Enfin. Et c'est pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas être vu en ma compagnie ?

- Oh vous savez… j'ai une réputation à garder.

- Oui je vous comprends… toujours est-il que je n'apprécie guère cette intrusion, je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que les professeurs sont sensés avoir droit à un peu de vie privée, j'espère que vous le respecterez plus par la suite mon cher ami. d'ailleurs, comment avez vous trouvez mon mot de passe ?

- Quel mot de passe ? Votre porte n'était pas verrouillée, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Bien sur bien sur… assurez m'en… et bien, je vous le répète, je n'apprécie pas du tout votre intrusion ici et si elle venait à se reproduire, je vous assure que je n'hésiterais pas à en informer Dumbledore ou le ministère.

Un silence s'imposa durant lequel les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, Rogue indigné d'être traité ainsi tandis que Tyler trouvait plus que suspecte l'attitude de son collègue. Rogue se décida finalement à bouger et contourna Tyler pour sortir. Tyler se retourna pour le regarder partir mais le laissa faire, le laissant faire dans un silence de plomb.

Severus redescendit les étages mais ne s'arrêta pas à son bureau, se dirigeant directement vers la salle commune de Serpentard pour trouver Ally et Drago. Il les y trouva, Drago s'occupant d'Ally, toujours sous l'emprise de la potion et vomissant environ toutes les deux minutes, ce qui avait eut l'heureux effet de faire fuir toute personne de la salle. Ils furent étonnés de voir le maître des potions et Ally lui demanda entre deux relents, inquiète :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien… je crois que vous avez raison Miss Stanford…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago qui aurait voulu entendre le contraire. Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

- J'ai vu un autel magique, des objets de rituels maléfiques, enfin… des preuves…

Un lourd silence s'imposa puis Ally reprit :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Prévenir Dumbledore… maugréa Rogue.

- Non ! S'exclama Ally. Ethan m'a dit qu'il s'était chargé de Dumbledore et qu'il ne me croirait jamais.

- Mais si on a des preuves ? rappela Drago.

- Lesquelles ? Interrompit Rogue, le regard extrement las.

- Ben … vous avez dit que vous aviez vu…

- On ne peut pas se baser là-dessus. L'infraction est punie et j'imagine que si Dumbledore veut fouiller les appartements, il n'y trouvera plus rien.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir une solution ? demanda Drago

- Si Dumbledore s'est fait manipuler par lui, ce dont j'avoue douter, c'est que Tyler est bien plus dangereux qu'il n'en a l'air, susurra Rogue perdu dans ses pensées.

- On a pas le choix, coupa Ally : on doit se débrouiller seuls.

- Et pour faire quoi au juste, Miss Stanford ?

- Déjouer ses plans !

Après un long silence où Drago les observait, Rogue admit :

- Très bien mais comment ? Il se méfie de moi maintenant.

- Mais de moi non, proposa Ally. Je peux servir d'appât !

- D'appât ? demandèrent les deux autres en chœur.

- Oui, je fais de mon mieux pour me rapprocher de lui, j'en apprends plus sur ses projets et comme ça, on sera près à intervenir avec le plus d'éléments possibles…

- Vous êtes folle Miss Stanford ! Vous risquerez gros si vous faites ça !

- Et alors ? De toute façon j'ai rien à perdre ! Il a besoin de moi pour ses projets et il n'hésitera pas à me tuer si je ne coopère pas !

- Mais allez vous enfin vous expliquer clairement ! Pourquoi a t-il besoin de vous ?

- Et bien…

Elle semblait hésiter et profita d'un nouvel élan de son estomac pour choisir ses mots. Comme si relater ces souvenirs était bien plus douloureux que de vomir, elle commença lentement

- Quand je l'ai rencontré, il n'avait rien de dangereux, il était même charmant. Puis il m'a séduite et convaincue de rejoindre son clan. Comme nous étions… proches, il avait confiance en moi et je suis devenue son bras droit. On a fait un rituel pour protéger ses pouvoirs : s'il les avaient gardé en intégralité, son aura aurait été repérable par n'importe quel auror et du coup, on a partagé tous les deux.

- Et non seulement il devenait introuvable, compléta pensivement le professeur, mais en plus cela démultipliait la puissance de vos actions magiques, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exactement cela… acquiesça simplement Ally.

- Tu veux dire que tu as des pouvoirs de mage ? s'exclama Malefoy, incrédule.

- En quelques sortes oui. Mais comme je ne veux plus m'en servir, je les retient à l'aide d'un pendentif (elle désigna l'insigne chinois autour de son cou). C'était devenu trop dangereux pour moi. Des pouvoirs de mage noir, ça corrompt, c'est dangereux, c'est incontrôlable et ça rend fou. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler.

- Et pourquoi ne pas chercher à t'en débarrasser ?

- Parce qu'elle ne peux pas, répondit le maître des potions à sa place. Seul celui qui lui a octroyé ses pouvoirs peux les lui enlever.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa, Ally étonnée autant que Drago devant les connaissances de Rogue à ce sujet. Elle était au courant bien sur que Severus était réputé pour pratiquer la magie noire, mais ces pratiques étaient si peu connues qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres personnes les connaissant si bien.

Cependant, tout au courant qu'il était, Rogue se refusait à faire courir de tels risques à une élève. Il lui ordonna donc, pour conclure ici leur débat :

- Je vous déconseille fortement de vous présenter comme appât. C'est très dangereux. Je trouverais une idée… Soyez patients.

Et sur ce il les laissa là, dans un silence lourd et gêné.

OoooooO

Le lendemain matin, Ally ne semblait plus penser aux évènements de la veille et elle se portait pour le mieux, effaçant pour Malefoy et Rogue toute crainte de comportement suspect envers Tyler. Durant toute la semaine elle resta sagement avec Drago, ne parlant de Tyler que modérément après les cours de DCFM durant lesquels elle faisait bonne figure, réussissant peu à peu à considérer Tyler comme un simple professeur.

Lui ne la lâchait pas du regard, savourant à chaque instant le pas de plus qu'elle faisait vers lui au fur et à mesure qu'elle relâchait sa garde. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où elle franchirait la ligne qui les séparait, le moment où elle viendrait lui parler. Il n'allait d'ailleurs pas avoir à attendre longtemps.

- J'en peux plus… couina discrètement Drago à Ally, affalé sur sa table en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. S'il continu encore comme ça, je lui fait manger son bouquin, je lui fait vomir, et je lui fait remanger le tout après l'avoir fait cuire comme une omelette !

- Charmante vision, maugréa Ally dans le même état d'anesthésie que lui.

La fin du cours sonna enfin, annonçant par chance la fin de la semaine. Les élèves sortirent de la salle dans un brouhaha infernal et Drago prit la direction de la salle commune. Ally l'arrêta :

- Je viens pas avec toi faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour finir mon devoir de Runes.

- OK. Je t'attends pour le dîner ?

- Non ce sera pas la peine merci. A demain !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis prit le chemin de la bibliothèque avant de détourner son chemin vers le 1er étage, vers la salle de DCFM. Elle hésita un instant puis frappa à la porte. Après quelques instants d'attente, elle recommença mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle vagabonda dans le couloir, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire

Bon sang je suis folle ! J'ai parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour le fuir et voilà que je le cherche ! Mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen… je dois savoir…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la personne arriver et la percuta de plein fouet, tombant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle ressentit une vive douleur dans sa cheville mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentit dans son estomac en constatant qu'elle avait percuté Ethan. Il paraissait aussi étonné qu'elle de la trouver ici mais semblait vraiment ravi, à en juger par le large sourire qu'il arborait. Il se baissa pour l'aider à se relever :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Ally frissonna au contact des mains d'Ethan sur sa peau et de son souffle dans son cou, ces sensations lui rappelant tellement de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais.

- Oui merci. Je ne t'avais… ne vous avait pas vu.

- Tu peut me tutoyer tu sais… comme avant.

Ally rougit violemment et regarda autour d'elle, de peur que quelqu'un n'ai entendu.

- Tu cherchais quelque chose.

- Ben en fait… je te cherchais.

Un étrange sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enseignant :

- Moi ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?… Viens… on sera plus à l'aise pour parler dans ma salle de cours.

Il l'invita à entrer et referma la porte derrière lui, alors qu' Ally s'installait sagement sur une chaise au premier rang, se sachant plus trop quoi faire, troublée par l'attitude chaleureuse d'Ethan. Il vient s'assoire non loin d'elle sur une table et après quelques instants de silence, il demanda :

- Alors ? Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui je… en fait, je me posait pas mal de questions et je… je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à trouver des réponses…

- Bien sûr mon Ange… quel genre de questions ?

Ally s'arrêta, surprise par le brusque emploi de ce surnom, qu'elle aimait tant entendre par le passé.

- Des questions à propos de nous.

- De nous ? (Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et leva son regard brillant vers elle, désormais voilé par un peu de colère :) Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de nous ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ce soir là ? Que plus jamais tu ne voulais entendre parler de moi, que j'avais détruit ta vie et que plus jamais tu n'envisagerais de « nous » ?

- Euh oui et bien… c'est justement de cela qu'il s'agit… je voulait savoir pourquoi tu es revenu… et comment…

- Comment, ça je ne peux pas te le dire mais pourquoi, ça je pensais que tu le savais déjà.

- ….

- J'ai besoin de toi Ally, pour plusieurs raisons et que tu le veuille ou non. D'abord parce que tu as mes pouvoirs, et ensuite parce que je… (il s'arrêta, réalisant l'importance des mots qu'il allait prononcer et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille) Je t'aime Ally, et tu le sais. Et je suis prêt a tout pour te récupérer.

Ally ne pouvait pas répondre, paralysée par la peur et l'émotion d'être face à lui. Il ne bougeait pas, hésitant visiblement à franchir le pas qui le séparait des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il se recula finalement et continua :

- D'autres questions ?

- Euh… non enfin… je voulais te dire que… j'ai beaucoup regretté de t'avoir…

- Assassiné ?

- … ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aurai employé mais oui c'est ça. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement…

- Moi aussi Ally. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu cela.

Un nouveau silence s'instaura durant lequel ils regardaient tout les deux le mur puis Ally prit la parole, un peu maladroitement et la voix tremblante :

- Bon… je crois que je devrais y aller ou Rogue va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure !

- Oui vas y … reviens me voir quand tu veux.

Ally lui sourit timidement et se leva avant de partir avec soulagement et de rejoindre son dortoir, le regard perdu dans le vague.

OooooooO

Deux semaines plus tard 

- Miss Stanford votre conduite est tout simplement inadmissible ! s'époumonait McGonagall devant une Ally totalement indifférente. Et vous Mr Londubat, veuillez aller informer le professeur Rogue de l'attitude de son élève. Il doit être au courant.

Neville sortit avec peine du bureau de la directrice de Griffondor et se dirigea en tremblant de froid dans ses vêtements mouillés vers les cachots. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un Rogue visiblement agacé d'être dérangé en plein milieu de soirée. Il cessa de respirer à l'instant où il vit Ally qui l'attendait dans le bureau telle une prisonnière de guerre.

- Professeur McGonagall vous m'avez demandé ?

- Oui en effet ! Je voulait vous avertir de la conduite intolérable de cette élève : depuis plusieurs jours, elle semble prendre un mal et un plaisir à malmener certains élèves. Ainsi, Mr Londubat vient d'être victime d'une farce qui a faillit lui coûter la vie : Miss Stanford a du trouver cela amusant de tester le sort de lévitation sur un camarade et de l'envoyer dans le lac… je la soupçonne également d'être à l'origine d'une mauvaise farce qui a enfermé des élèves de Serdaigles durant toute une journée dans un placard avec un épouvantard. C'est inadmissible et j'attends que vous la sanctionniez !

- Et bien assurez vous, Minerva, qu'elle sera punie comme il se doit. Miss Stanford veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Ally se leva en soupirant et jeta un regard noir a Neville puis un regard de dédain à Minerva. Elle suivit son professeur sans broncher mais se détourna du chemin pour lui échapper, partant dans les couloirs en courant à toute allure et en riant comme une folle. Elle percuta Rogue de plein fouet et s'arrêta de rire, sonnée.

Il la releva brutalement et la traîna sans un mot jusqu'aux cachots sous les regards étonnées de ceux qui passaient par là. Il la fit entrer de force dans son bureau et s'asseoir dans ce même fauteuil où elle lui avait confié pour la première fois ses craintes à propos de Tyler. Rogue s'approcha d'elle sans ménagement et se mit à parler du ton le plus autoritaire qu'il était capable de prendre :

- Mais êtes vous devenue folle ? Vous jouez a quoi enfin ? Voilà plusieurs semaines que vous vous comportez comme le pire des cancres que Poudlard n'ait jamais vu ! Voulez vous compromettre toutes vos chances de réussite ?! Vous êtes pire que deux générations de Potter réunies !

Ally ne répondit et se contenta de sourire, d'un sourire étrange et machiavélique, comme si elle s'amusait énormément de ce qu'elle voyait. Puis elle mit à rire, avant de répondre d'une voix à la fois douce et menaçante :

- Si vous croyez me faire peur, vous vous trompez ! (Son sourire s'effaça alors et elle se dressa brusquement, criant presque :) comment pouvez vous parler de réussite alors que deux mages noirs menacent nos vies à chaque instant !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport Miss Stanford ! Il a toujours été de même : il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour répandre la terreur sur nos vies mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tout le monde devenait hystérique !

- Je ne suis pas hystérique !

- Non vous êtes irresponsable, irrespectueuse, cruelle, égoïste et insupportable !

- Et vous osez me dire ça alors que vous même avez toujours été irrespectueux, cruel et égoïste envers tout vos élèves ?

- Là n'est pas la question Ally !

- Mais elle est où alors ? La question, elle est là où vous la voulez !

- Ally calmez vous s'il vous plait !

- Je me calmerais si je veux ! Et arrêter de m'appeler Ally !!!

Rogue essaya de lui attraper les mains pour qu'elle se calme mais Ally, prise d'un excès de colère, le repoussa violemment contre le bureau et tenta de sortir. La porte était à nouveau verrouillée et Rogue l'entoura de ses bras pour l'arrêter. Voulant le repousser, Ally se servit de ses pieds pour le faire reculer en arrière et il bascula, entraînant avec lui la jeune fille. Dans la chute, le bras de Rogue s'accrocha dans le pendentif d'Ally qui céda, glissant discrètement sous le bureau. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, à l'inverse de Rogue qui remarqua immédiatement le changement dans le regard de la Serpentard.

Sa colère était désormais parfaitement visible, ses yeux étant voilés d'une épaisse brume noire et une aura maléfique semblant s'échapper d'elle, une aura menaçante et inquiétante, même pour Rogue. Ils étaient désormais face à face, sans bouger mais Severus sur la défensive, sentant que la jeune fille pouvait perdre le contrôle à tout instant. Il essaya finalement de s'approcher d'elle mais Ally le repoussa, avec un geste de la main dont Rogue n'aurait jamais soupçonner la puissance. Ce fut comme si une tornade avait pénétré dans la pièce pour emporter le maître des potions qui fut projeté en un souffle contre la vitre qui vola en éclats. Il tomba dans l'inconscience et Ally s'enfuit, fuyant à grands pas les lieux de son crime.

Lorsque Rogue se réveilla, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal : il avait l'impression qu'une cavalerie de trolls s'amusait à courir dans son crâne. Il se leva tant bien que mal pour rassembler ses idées et, après s'être souvenu de ce qui c'était passé, ramassa le pendentif chinois d'Ally et partit vers les dortoirs, espérant l'y trouver. Mais elle n'y était pas. Seul Drago était là et lui annonça qu'il avait vu la jeune fille se diriger vers les cachots.

Rogue fila sans un mot vers ses salles de cours où un inquiétant silence régnait. Il visita les salles une à une avant d'arriver vers sa salle principale, celle où il faisait cours aux 7ème années. La porte était étrangement fermée et il dut la forcer pour pouvoir entrer. Là, la pièce baignait dans la pénombre, comme à son habitude, et il dut se servir de sa baguette pour allumer d'un geste de la main toutes les chandelles de sa salle de classe. Son regard tomba alors sur le mur, nimbé de taches de sang, salle, odorant, dégoulinant, un sang inconnu formant des lettres, des lettres qui formaient deux mots et ces deux mots qui formaient une phrase, une menace : « Prenez garde… »

Severus ne savait comment réagir et il resta là, sans bouger, fixant cette menace qui planait littéralement au-dessus de sa tête. Cela venait de Tyler, il en était certain mais quoi faire, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il se décida finalement à aller voir Dumbledore, même si c'était loin d'être la bonne solution. Peut-être le vieux sorcier pourrait il lui venir en aide.

Il se dépêcha de monter jusqu'à la statue du bureau de Dumbledore et prononça le mot de passe que tout les directeurs de maisons connaissaient puis grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon quatre à quatre. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper mais le regretta à l'instant même où il entra, trouvant Dumbledore en compagnie de Rufus Scrimgeour et de quelques membres du ministère de la magie qui fixèrent Rogue d'un air sévère comme s'il venait de les insulter.

- Excusez-moi messieurs mais … bafouilla t-il a bout de souffle. Professeur Dumbledore j'aurais besoin de vous s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr Severus mais cela ne peut-il pas attendre quelques minutes ? demanda le vieil homme avec son air toujours malicieux.

- Avec tout mon respect professeur, non cela ne peut pas attendre.

- Bien dans ce cas (Dumbledore s'adressa aux autres :) veuillez m'excusez mes amis je reviens dans quelques instants.

Il se leva et invita Severus à le guider vers les cachots sans se rendre compte que les autres curieux du ministère les suivaient aussi. Severus expliqua à Dumbledore la situation sans évoquer Ally, Drago, et l'armée de Tyler. Bref, il n'avait parlé que des menaces et de l'attitude étrange de Tyler.

Arrivés aux cachots, Rogue laissa passer Dumbledore devant lui et, sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire, Scrimgeour et ses lèches bottes. Il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer à son tour que Scrimgeour s'exclamait :

- Dieu du ciel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Severus allez vous vous expliquer ?!!

- Je n'y suis pour rien je…

En entrant dans la pièce, il eut une réelle décharge au cœur, plus forte encore que lorsqu'il avait percuté la fenêtre peu de temps auparavant. Rufus tenait dans ses bras Ally, inconsciente, le visage marqué de bleus et d'ecchymoses, une flaque de sang à ses pieds…

A suivre…


	7. Chapitre 6: Premier coup dur

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hormis Ally Stanford et Ethan Tyler), ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire….

Genre : Général/ Mystère/Romance/Action/

Résumé : 7ème année : arrivée d'une jeune américaine, Ally Stanford, qui entre à Serpentard. Sa maladresse la met tout d'abord a dos de Rogue mais une menace rode dans Poudlard. En effet, Ally n'est pas venue seule : Ethan Tyler, nouveau professeur de DCFM, est, d'après Ally, un des plus puissants mages noirs du monde. Elle prévient donc Rogue et Drago qui trouvent rapidement des preuves sur l'identité de Tyler. A défaut de plan, Ally décide de prendre les choses en main et de se mettre Tyler dans la poche. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle se retrouverait rapidement sous l'influence de celui ci, attirée par les souvenirs heureux de son passé avec lui. Elle s'allie à Tyler. Rogue le comprends et se confronte à elle, avant de découvrir une menace dans ses cachots. Il tente de prévenir Dumbledore mais a son retour dans la salle, plus de menace, mais une Ally inconsciente et dans un piètre état…

Notes : Pour changer un peu et encourager mes lecteurs à me donner leur avis, je vais commencer a écrire mes premières Réponses Aux Reviewers : les RAR…

RAR: Reviews chapitre 5 :

Baby Chang : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à la lire !

Kalika : Moi sadique ? Jamais !lol Alors comme ça j'arrive a faire monter la curiosité ? Yes ! Mission accomplie ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas par la suite !

Reviews chapitre 6 :

Lome : Je suis contente d'égayer tes soirées (bien que cette fic ne soit pas vraiment comique) et je suis impressionnée : tu l'a lue d'un trait ? Moi qui met tant de temps a écrire une demi page !lol Désolé d'arrêter mes chapitres comme ça mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour garder mes lecteurs… sinon c'est quoi les problèmes avec le « cadre de lecture » ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer comment y remédier ? Merci à toi et j'espère que tu aimera la suite !

Ps : Je sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde aime bien Ethan… j'ai bien fait de le sortir de mes fantasmes !lol

NoaDark : Alors ma petite Léna, comment tu va ? Alors comme ça tu t'es bien ennuyée pendant une semaine dans ta famille… comme c'est dommage ! Lol Enfin… ça t'apprendra, c'est Dieu qui te puni pour m'abandonner à la fin de l'année…snif. Bref, merci pour ta review et continu a en mettre, ça en fera en plus, vu que j'en ai pas beaucoup… et pis pour l'omelette de vomi c'est un truc de Jackass… la référence !lol

Melina Snape : Alors comme ça tu surprotèges Rogue ? Moi aussi, mais patience, car je pense qu'il va encore s'en prendre un peu mais t'inquiète pas, après il aura une consolation (clin_ d'œil malicieux) _Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, surtout que c'est la première que je fais qui est un peu sérieuse… c'est bizarre comme les filles aiment bien Tyler… c'est peut être a cause de son coté méchant… enfin je sais pas… merci pour ta review et continu, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Love Spike : Avec ton pseudo j'imagine que tu aime bien Buffy… ou plutôt Spike… t'a bon goût je l'avoue !lol Je te conseille mon autre fic, qui est un crossover HP/SDA/Buffy… enfin merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu continuera à lire !

OoooooooooooO

**Angmar**

**Chapitre 6 : Premier coup dur**

(_En entrant dans la pièce, il eut une réelle décharge au cœur, plus forte encore que lorsqu'il avait percuté la fenêtre peu de temps auparavant. Rufus tenait dans ses bras Ally, inconsciente, le visage marqué de bleus et d'ecchymose, une flaque de sang à ses pieds…)_

Rogue ne comprenait rien : les menaces sur le mur avaient disparues et Ally tenait dans sa main des cheveux… une poignée de cheveux identiques à ceux de Rogue. Rogue, lui, avait le pendentif d'Ally dans la sienne… comme si une bagarre avait eu lieu entre eux. Il se précipita vers elle mais Scrimgeour recula en lui jetant un regard noir. Rogue s'en énerva et protesta :

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'ai attaqué cette jeune fille Mr le Ministre ?

- Et bien Severus, j'avouerai que la situation est troublante : nous trouvons dans votre classe une jeune fille évanouie et visiblement blessée qui tient dans sa main vos cheveux…

- Rien ne prouve que ce sont les miens ! Je n'ai aucun problème capillaire à ce que je sache !

- Calmez vous Severus, coupa Dumbledore. Personne ne vous accuse et nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre maintenant, il faut emmener Miss Stanford à l'infirmerie et attendre son réveil.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'infirmerie et attendirent dans le couloir, dans un silence lourd que même Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à briser avec ses blagues vaseuses. Au bout d'une demi heure, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et Drago apparu, essoufflé et visiblement très inquiet. Lorsqu'il vit Rogue, il se précipita sur lui et se mit dans une folle rage :

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait espèce d'immonde traître !

- Mais rien voyons je …

- Ouai je vous crois ! Comment avez vous osé alors que nous vous faisions confiance ! Vous nous avez vendus c'est ça?!!

Rogue se releva et se redressa face au serpentard en colère :

- Taisez vous M Malefoy ! Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Je l'ai trouvé dans cet état (puis a voix basse :) Ne parlez pas de ça si vous ne voulez pas que le ministre ne nous pose de questions…

Ce fut justement Scrimgeour qui les interrompit :

- Et bien jeune homme, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que votre professeur est responsable de cet incident ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Rogue, il cherchait Ally et paraissait en colère… mais…

- Mais ?

- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu le professeur Rogue lever la main sur un élève, reprit-il pour rattraper l'affaire.

- Ca reste à prouver, murmura Scrimgeour.

- Pardon ? demanda Drago sentant le piège que tendait le ministre.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit rien car Mme Pomfresh laissait rentrer Dumbledore, Scrimgeour et Rogue dans l'infirmerie : Ally était réveillée. Le directeur fit signe à Rogue de se tenir hors de vue en attendant la réaction de celle ci… au cas ou.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit aux cotés de la blessée pour l'interroger doucement :

- Et bien Ally ? Comment te sens tu ?

- C'est comme j'étais passée sous les roues d'un camion qui m'avait traîné de Londres à Leeds, répondit elle d'une voix faible en faisant une grimace de douleur.

- Je suis désolé Ally que tu aies été victime d'une telle agression. Pourrais tu me dire ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je… j'attendais le professeur Rogue dans son bureau pour lui parler de mes problèmes et puis… il est arrivé en trombe et a commencé à me hurler dessus en me disant que j'étais une incapable et que j'allais payé mon insolence…

- Votre insolence ?

- Et bien… je venais d'aller dans son bureau et c'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas vraiment laissée faire…

- Et ensuite ?

- Il m'a frappé…

Rogue s'avança brusquement vers le lit. Ally recula, comme effrayée de le voir ici.

- C'est totalement faux ! Elle ment !

- Ca suffit Severus ! objecta Scrimgeour. Je vous prie de sortir, je crois que nous en avons entendu assez pour agir. (Puis, se tournant vers Dumbledore :) Cela fait trop longtemps, Albus, que le ministère s'inquiète de voir cet homme à Poudlard et je crois que cet incident est la preuve que le cas du professeur Rogue doit être étudié avec attention. Je réclame une audience au ministère pour demander son renvoi immédiat !

Le soir même, dans sa chambre, Rogue faisait ses bagages en vue d'un séjour au ministère où il devait être jugé le lendemain matin. La perspective de dormir dans une cellule du ministère ne l'enchantait guère, encore moins que de devoir être jugé. Le ministère allait ressortir des affaires de son passé, il en était sur, et ça, il ne voulait pas.

//Mais pourquoi a t-elle dit ça par Grindelwald ?!! C'est pas possible ! Cette idiote a du rejoindre le mage… mais pourquoi avoir réclamé mon aide si elle était du côté de Tyler ?… a moins qu'elle ne l'ai rejoint qu'après… ou peut-être l'a t-il forcé, menacé, ensorcelé ?//

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête mais s'interrompit en apercevant un hibou de l'école pénétrer dans ses appartements pour lui délivrer une missive de dernière minute… Il déroula le parchemin en hâte qui s'éleva dans les airs et pris la forme d'une bouche veloutée, une voix résonnant alors dans la pièce, celle d'Ally. Il sursauta et écouta les poings serrés ce qu'avait à dire cette petite voix amusée.

_« Je voulais apaisez vos tourments professeur, et répondre à certaines questions que vous vous posez… Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, nous n'appartenons désormais plus au même camp, et comme vous devez bien sur vous le demander, non, je n'étais pas encore sous les ordres d'Angmar lorsque je suis venue vous voir. D'ailleurs, si vous vous étiez montré moins dure envers moi, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait._

_ La vérité c'est que j'avais de la sympathie pour vous, professeur, je pensais que vous pourriez peut être m'aider alors qu'au fond vous m'avez toujours détesté et vous n'avez jamais eu la moindre intention de me donner un coup de main. Mais ça n'est pas grave… je m'en suis remise… j'ai trouvé un autre soutien, plus à même de me protéger…_

_Oh… encore une chose. Les traces, sur mon corps, les coups et le sang… ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas réel, la magie de l'illusion, vous devez connaître ça ! Magique ! Un petit tour et Rogue s'en va !_

_J'espère avoir apaisé quelque peu vos tourments et vous souhaite de tout mon coeur un excellent séjour chez des Détraqueurs !_

_Amicalement. Ally._ »

D'un geste il réduit la missive en cendres, se retrouvant seul dans le silence, dévasté par la colère et le désarroi.

OooooooO

Le lendemain matin, Rogue fut réveillé dans sa cellule à l'aube et conduit dans une petite pièce où il put déjeuner et prendre sa douche. Il dut revêtir la robe de sorcier bleu marine réservée aux « accusés » mais il ne ressentait rien. Persuadé de s'en sortir grâce à Dumbledore, et non de terminer à Askaban, il ne voulait pas se triturer le cerveau pour rien et restait impassible, afin de pouvoir garder le contrôle face à ces idiots du ministère.

Vers 10H, il fut conduit dans une salle de conférence vide, et installé sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce. A sa grande surprise, aucune chaîne ne vint le ligoter. Les membres du ministère arrivèrent un à un, mais Severus n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Des petits, des grands, des gros, des femmes immondes et pour finir, Scrimgeour. Non, ce n'était pas fini, restait encore à venir Dumbledore suivi d'Ally, Drago et enfin Tyler. Ally était soutenue par des béquilles et avait encore de nombreuses ecchymoses. Drago semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise et n'osait pas regarder Rogue, pas plus qu'il ne regardait Ally, remarqua l'homme.

Peut-être a t-il décelé le double jeu d'Ally… et enfin arrêté d'écouter ses hormones…

Tyler n'avait aucune expression sur son visage mais Rogue crut déceler dans ses yeux une grande satisfaction à la vue du maître des potions au milieu de juges ministériels.

La séance commença rapidement, tout d'abord par la présentation des charges retenues contre lui :

- Severus Magnus Rogue, vous êtes accusé de coups et blessures sur votre élève Miss Ally Lucile Stanford, ici présente. Nous allons d'abord écouter son témoignage et vous pourrez ensuite vous défendre.

Rogue acquiesça et écouta attentivement le récit d'Ally, le même que lors de son réveil à l'infirmerie mais avec plus de détails. Il n'intervint pas, même lorsque Drago témoigna de l'état de colère dans lequel Rogue était avant de retrouver Ally, bien que le jeune serpentard admis avoir un doute sur la culpabilité de son directeur de maison. Vint alors l'attaque à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : Ethan Tyler entra en scène et présenta une lettre, écrite de la main de Rogue, et déclarée authentique après analyse de l'écriture, de l'encre et des traces magiques au scribomètre.

_« Cher professeur Tyler,_

_J'ai une requête à faire. Je vous l'avait précédemment énoncée mais puisque vous n'y avez prêté guère d'attention, je me doit de la réitérer : Je vous serais fortement reconnaissant si vous vous décidiez enfin à reconnaître que vous n'avez rien à faire à Poudlard. Je suis persuadé que vous trouverez un emploi facilement dans un autre établissement car votre présence en Angleterre n'est pas du tout la bienvenue. Si vous ne me donnez pas entière satisfaction, je me verrais dans l'obligation de prendre les choses en main et de vous donner une bonne raison de quitter l'Angleterre. J'attends donc de vous une coopération exemplaire qui vous permettra de partir en bon terme._

Veuillez agréer, votre plus dévoué collègue, Severus Rogue. » 

Rogue était abasourdi, s'il s'attendait à des coups bas, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. Tyler enchaîna :

- J'ai eu cette lettre hier après midi, lors d'une visite du professeur Rogue dans ma salle de classe où je m'entretenais avec cette élève. Il s'est montré très dur avec elle et lui a demandé sèchement de quitter la pièce et de l'attendre dans son bureau… la suite, vous la connaissez désormais tous.

Ce fut à ce moment que Rogue explosa. Il se leva et parla d'une voix forte et autoritaire :

- Tout cela est totalement faux, demandez donc au professeur McGonagall, elle était là lorsque j'ai demandé à Miss Stanford de me rejoindre dans mon bureau à propos de son comportement !

- Nous l'avons fait Severus, et figuré vous que Minerva admet vous avoir vu faire cela, mais bien plus de 2 heures avant l'accident. Ce qui laisse parfaitement le temps à Ally d'aller voir Mr Tyler et à vous de la convoquer.

- C'est absurde ! Pourquoi aurais-je écris une lettre pareille en sachant très bien que le professeur Tyler la montrerais à Dumbledore ?

- Tout simplement parce que vous pensiez que la menace que vous aviez formulée était suffisamment intimidante pour que Mr Tyler ne dise rien.

- Mais pourquoi aurais je frappé Miss Stanford ? Quel intérêt aurais-je eu à frapper une élève !!

- Aucune idée mais cela ne serait pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence s'installa face à ce que venait de lancer Scrimgeour, de par l'incompréhension de la majorité des personnes présentes, mais aussi par l'expression figée que venait de prendre Rogue. Cette simple expression suffisait à faire comprendre que Severus comprenait de quoi le ministre de la magie voulait parler. Scrimgeour reprit en se levant, comme le plus brillant avocat moldu :

- Après avoir consulté attentivement votre dossier, professeur Rogue, nous avons put constater que ce n'était pas la première fois que vous étiez convoqué ici pour ce motif. En effet, il y a neuf ans, vous avez été arrêté pour coups et blessures sur un élève prénommé Brian Sweeny, un jeune serpentard. Mais vous n'avez pas été inculpé faute de preuves et grâce à la généreuse intervention d'Albus Dumbledore, toujours ici présent. Cet enfant à été malgré tout envoyé à Sainte Mangouste en soins intensifs ! Qu'avez vous à répondre Mr Rogue ?

Rogue se rassit, abasourdit mais calme, et répondit mollement, comme fatigué d'avoir à répété la même chose à longueur de temps :

- Le jeune M. Sweeny était devenu dangereux pour les élèves : il recrutait des mangemorts au sein de Poudlard et menaçait ceux qui n'acceptaient pas… il a proféré des menaces extrêmement violentes, agressé des élèves, je n'avais d'autre choix que d'intervenir !

- Et vous trouver sans doute que c'est une raison suffisante pour lui régler son compte ?

- Je ne l'ai pas frappé ! C'est lui qui m'a attaqué ! J'ai essayé de le résonner mais il n'a pas voulu écouter. Il s'est attaqué à moi ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre !

- Une défense bien destructrice sur un jeune élève bien moins puissant que vous ! Même en cas de légitime défense je dirais que vous restez un homme dangereux, Severus Rogue. Vous vous êtes peut-être contrôlé pendant longtemps mais votre tempérament violent semble refaire surface. Je demande le renvoi immédiat du professeur Rogue de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard !

Des murmures d'approbations commençaient à s'élever dans la salle lorsque le professeur Dumbledore fit son intervention, bien que cela ne s'avéra pas être exactement celle à laquelle Rogue s'attendait :

- Messieurs voilà une conclusion bien hâtive ! Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis, et en tant que directeur de Poudlard, j'ai mon mot à dire dans cette affaire. Je vous accorde que les charges contre Severus sont accablantes mais je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez un peu : ai-je déjà fait, par le passé, la moindre erreur à propos d'un professeur engagé à Poudlard ?

- Ombrage… répondit aussitôt Scrimgeour, agacé par l'intervention d'Albus.

- Je vous rappelle, Rufus, que c'est le ministère que vous dirigez aujourd'hui qui me l'avait imposé !

- Enfin Albus, vous n'êtes pas Merlin ! Vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'un changement de personnalité, ou d'une trahison !

- Severus ne m'a pas trahi, je lui donne mon entière confiance et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas l'intention de le renvoyer définitivement. Jusque là vous n'avez que des témoignages mais aucune preuve matérielle. Moi même je n'en ai aucune. C'est pour cela que je vous propose une chose : le professeur Rogue est suspendu jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit éclaircie mais il reste toutefois à Poudlard.

- Mais c'est absurde Albus ! Vous n'allez pas laissez cet homme dangereux au milieu d'élèves ?

- Severus réside à Poudlard depuis maintenant plus de quinze ans et je ne l'enverrai pas à la rue sans aucune preuve réelle de sa culpabilité !

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce et les membres du ministère se regardèrent avec incertitude avant que Scrimgeour ne tranche d'une voix agacée :

- Bien ! Je déclare donc Severus Magnus Rogue libre mais sous surveillance dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il lui est désormais interdit d'enseigner et de se trouver seul avec moins de trois élèves dans une même pièce. La séance est close !

Les membres du ministère sortirent avec grand bruit, suivis de Tyler, Stanford et Malefoy. Dumbledore resta un instant dans la pièce avec Severus qui lui lança d'un ton légèrement amer :

- Je vous remercie directeur mais vous auriez put essayé de me faire garder mon poste !

- Désolé Severus mais c'était le mieux que je puisse faire. Je me doutais qu'ils ressortiraient cette affaire, mais j'avais pensé que devant des inconnus comme Ally, Tyler et Drago, ils éviteraient les détails. Espérons qu'ils n'en parlent pas.

- A mon avis, Miss Stanford ne se gênera pas pour le raconter à qui veux l'entendre jusqu'à le crier du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Ne vous en faites pas, cela s'arrangera Severus, je vous en donne ma parole.

Severus ne répondit rien et suivi Dumbledore le couloirs du ministère pour retourner à Poudlard où son calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

OoooO

Le lendemain, la nouvelle de la mise à pied de Rogue avait envahie l'établissement et une étrange euphorie régnait dans les couloirs, les élèves semblant fêter quelque chose… on se demandait bien quoi !

Severus n'avait pas quitté son bureau et y réfléchissait à propos du piège dans lequel Ally et Tyler l'avait entraîné et sur la façon dont il devait réagir. Il avait finalement trouvé une idée pour laquelle il avait besoin de Drago. Il voulut lui envoyer une lettre par hibou, oubliant que sa chouette avait disparue suite à l'incident avec Ally. Il déposa finalement sa lettre sous la porte de sa chambre et attendit la nuit, moment plus prudent pour convoquer le jeune Serpentard.

Drago arriva vers 11h dans un état pitoyable, les vêtements tachés de farine et autres ingrédients, les cheveux en bataille et la mine fatiguée.

- Désolé… il y avait une fête dans la salle commune…

Rogue ne répondit rien et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, gardant son air maussade et impassible. Drago demanda finalement :

- Alors. J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'Ally ou sinon vous n'auriez pas pris le risque de me faire venir ici en pleine nuit malgré l'interdiction de convoquer un élève seul ?

- C'est exact. La vérité est que je me retrouve désormais dans une position délicate. Tout mes faits et gestes sont épiés et je ne peux pas agir à ma guise. C'est sans doute ce que voulais Tyler. Et c'est pour cela que je vais désormais avoir besoin de vous plus que jamais Mr Malefoy.

- Besoin de moi ? J'espère que vous n'allez pas me demander des trucs trop… nuls.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous demande pas de tuer quelqu'un mais de devenir une sorte d'espion.

- Espion ? C'est cool… et sachez que s'il y a besoin d'éliminer quelqu'un, je saurais affronter ma conscience pour vous rendre service professeur.

- Votre dévouement me touche beaucoup, ironisa Severus en un souffle.

- Alors, ma première mission ? Infiltrer le gang d'Angmar, kidnapper Tyler, le tuer…

- Filer Ally dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Attendez, ça je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi donc ? Vous étiez prêt à tuer alors ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur de Miss Stanford !

- Non mais Ally… c'est pas pareil… elle va tout de suite s'en rendre compte je…

- Mais c'est justement pour ça que je vous le demande. Vous êtes assez rusé pour trouver un moyen de faire cela dans la discrétion. Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de demander à quelqu'un d'autre…

- Comme qui ?

- Potter peut être… il semble s'entendre très bien avec elle. Il est donc le candidat idéal…même si cette solution de m'enchanterais guère.

- J'accepte, coupa Drago, agacé par le mot « Potter ».

- Bien. Pour commencer, je vais vous donner des renseignements sur l'appartement de Tyler, car il est fort possible qu'Ally s'y rende souvent.

- L'appartement de Tyler… je vais devoir y aller ?

- Oui… cela vous pose un problème ?

- Non, mentit Drago pour ne pas avouer son appréhension.

- Bien. Le mot de passe est « Angmar » et je vous conseille fortement d'utiliser une cape d'invisibilité agrémentée du sort de protection que je vous ai écrit sur ce parchemin.

- D'accord mais je la trouve où la cape ? Je la ponds ?

- Il me semble que Potter en a une…

- Oui et alors ? (comprenant où en venait Rogue :) Alors là non ! Jamais je n'irais demander à Potter de me la prêter… et puis il ne sait rien, on va pas le mettre au courant, si ?

- Et bien puisque vous en parler… j'ai mis Dumbledore au courant de nos soupçons…

- Quoi ? Vous êtes taré ?!

- Cet homme est très convaincant et m'y a forcé ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Après tout, il m'a permis de rester ici donc je devais lui en parler.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il trouve cette histoire très fantaisiste et pense qu'Ally l'a raconté pour se faire remarquer. Apparemment Ally a un passé difficile, notamment à propos de la mort mystérieuse de ses parents, mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu en parler plus. En gros il a pleine confiance en Tyler mais il m'encourage à essayer de trouver des preuves de ce que j'avance, au cas où il ait tord.

- Pas totalement sénile le vieux fou, murmura Drago.

- Il m'a même suggéré d'en toucher mot à Potter qui lui a parlé également de Tyler avec méfiance.

- Potter se doute de quelque chose alors ?

- Oui je pense… mais en même temps Potter passe son temps à se méfier de tout le monde…

- Bon ben j'ai pas le choix à ce que je vois… me voilà collé au cul de Potter comme une merde au cul d'un scrout… génial !

Drago sortit ainsi bougon de la pièce et rejoignit son dortoir, déterminé à mener à bien cette mission qui s'avérerait pourtant plus que déplaisante.

OooooO

Le lendemain, Drago dut jouer des pieds et des mains pour réussir à coincer Potter seul dans une partie du château. L'occasion se présenta finalement après un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques où tous les élèves semblaient partis et il ne restait plus qu'Harry, pour une fois seul, qui parlait avec Hagrid. Lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il se retourna, il se trouva nez à nez avec un Malfoy plus gêné que jamais et particulièrement énervé.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? lança le griffondor d'un air dédaigneux.

- Tu peux pas changer de disque un peu ? Ca fait sept ans que tu dis la même chose à chaque fois qu'on se voit !

- Bon tu déballes ou je te plante là !

- C'est Rogue qui m'envoie…

- Rogue ? qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ? Il n'a plus d'autorité sur moi maintenant qu'il est plus à son poste !

- Et Dumbledore aussi voulais que je vienne…

Harry s'arrêta de respirer comme pour montrer à Drago qu'il avait réussit à capter son attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, demanda t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- C'est à propos de Tyler.

Drago expliqua toute l'histoire à Harry qui l'écoutait attentivement. A la fin, il répondit simplement :

- Je n'en reviens pas pour Ally. Elle avait l'air assez normale pourtant. Pour Tyler je dis pas, il ne m'a jamais paru totalement clair…

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Je ressens des choses bizarres quand il est là…

- Tu as peut être le béguin pour lui ? se moqua Drago.

- C'est un peu comme en présence de Dumbledore ou d'un auror très puissant : on ressent son aura, sauf que là, elle semble mi- protectrice, mi-maléfique.

- Etrange oui.

Un silence s'installa puis Drago se décida à le briser pour expliquer enfin la raison de leur altercation.

- Rogue m'a demandé de filer Ally et j'a besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité pour infiltrer les appartements de Tyler.

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy !

- Tu l'as bien prêté à Ally !

- C'était différent. C'était contre Rogue, pour qu'elle puisse récupérer des affaires qu'il lui avait prise.

- C'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté. La réalité c'est qu'on en avait besoin pour que Rogue puisse fouiller les appartements de Tyler pendant qu'elle faisait diversion !

- J'en reviens pas ! Quelle bande de… !

- Et oui, dur la vie hein ?

Harry esquissa une sorte de sourire puis se remit à réfléchir à propos de la cape d'invisibilité. Il acquieça finalement :

- J'accepte de te laisser utiliser la cape mais seulement avec si je viens avec toi !

- Tu plaisante j'espère, Potter ?!

- Oui en fait c'est plutôt toi qui m'accompagneras… après tout, c'est ma cape… T'en es ?

Drago dut se triturer la cervelle. Si Rogue apprenait qu'il avait tout raconté à Potter pour finalement abandonner, il se ferait tuer.

- Ok vendu. Mais on ne dit rien à personne ! admit finalement Drago

- Comme si je voulais qu'on sache qu'on bosse ensemble !

D'un geste forcé et crispé, ils se serrèrent la main pour accorder le pacte et Harry partit, laissant Drago seul à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Il allait repartir quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna, réalisant que des bruit de pas venaient de la Foret interdite. N'écoutant que son courage, il décida de ne pas aller voir ce que c'était et de repartir vers le château pour espionner l'équipe de Pompom girls dans les vestiaires. Mais il se heurta à quelque chose derrière lui. Il ne put rien voir car on venait de lui mettre un sac en toile sur la tête alors que l'on lui ligotait les mains dans le dos. Il commença à tenter d'appeler à l'aide mais un coup de poing dans son estomac lui coupa le souffle, l'empêchant de crier avant que l'on ne l'assomme pour l'emporter dans la forêt…

A suivre…


	8. Chapitre 7: Premier avertissement

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hormis Ally Stanford et Ethan Tyler), ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire….

Genre : Général/ Mystère/Romance/Action/

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Ally tombe du coté sombre de la magie et s'allie à Tyler. Rogue le comprends et se confronte à elle, avant de découvrir une menace dans ses cachots. Il tente de prévenir Dumbledore mais à son retour dans la salle, plus de menace, mais une Ally inconsciente et dans un piètre état, prête à témoigner contre lui. Au cours de son procès, Rogue est interdit d'enseigner à Poudlard mais Dumbledore parvient à lui laisser le droit d'y résider. Surveillé, il doit demander à Drago de filer Ally afin de découvrir ce qui se prépare : le jeune Serpentard doit donc s'allier avec Potter pour utiliser la cape d'invisibilité… mais alors qu'il s' apprête a quitter la cabane d'Hagrid, il se fait agresser et perd connaissance…

Notes : Je voudrais remercier NoaDark et à Colibri Noir, mes deux seules lectrices… snif…

**Angmar**

**Chapitre 7 : Premier avertissement**

_(Drago commença à tenter d'appeler à l'aide mais un coup de poing dans son estomac lui coupa le souffle, l'empêchant de crier avant que l'on ne l'assomme pour l'emporter dans la forêt….)_

Quand il reprit ses esprits, une douleur lancinante dans sa tête l'assomma un moment, des bruits assourdissants envahissant ses tympans. Il attendit un instant puis ouvrit les yeux, se découvrant solidement attaché, pieds et poings liés, à l'ombre des arbres épais de la Forêt Interdite. Il n'avait eu le temps de rien voir avant d'être frappé mais il était persuadé d'une chose : cette attaque venait de Tyler. Pourtant, les murmures qu'il percevait non loin de lui semblait le contredire : on aurait dit des gloussements de filles. Là, Drago n'y comprenaient plus rien : Tyler avait-il enrôlé des élèves ? Des gamines ?… Non, impossible, Tyler était bien trop intelligent pour faire une pareille erreur. Ce n'était donc pas Tyler.

Pourtant, les responsables de cet enlèvement ne semblaient pas décidés à s'approcher et bien que Drago puisse entendre des signes de leur présence, il n'apercevait aucune figure humaine.

Soudain il entendit les gloussements se rapprocher, semblant tout de même bien plus loin que les bruissements de feuilles qu'il détectait sur sa droite. Il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il se trouvait profondément enfoncé dans la forêt interdite et que les voix féminines qu'il entendait devait être celles des joueuses de Quiddich de Poufsouffle qui s'entraînaient seules tous les lundi soir sur le terrain d'entraînement non loin de l'orée des bois.

Saisissant la chance d'obtenir un peu d'aide il entreprit de s'agiter pour récupérer sa baguette dans sa poche mais il était solidement attaché. Il opta finalement pour une solution plus radicale : les cris.

Mais à peine avait il entreprit de crier à l'aide que la pointe d'une baguette se trouva braquée à la naissance de sa gorge, le menaçant muettement d'émettre le moindre son. La silhouette n'était pas très visible dans l'obscurité de la forêt mais Drago aperçu distinctement le crâne rasé de son agresseur, tatoué depuis le cou jusqu'au sommet du crâne de signes runiques noirs et menaçants. Drago ne broncha pas, tentant d'apercevoir le visage de cet homme vêtu d'une sombre et étrange robe qui ne ressemblait en rien aux capes sorcières.

Interloqué, Drago observa les complices de son bourreau s'approcher doucement, prenant soin de ne pas exposer leur visage. Leurs mouvements étaient étranges, comme si leurs membres étaient liés par un fil invisible pour qu'ils bougent à l'unisson, en un rang parfait. Il ne parvenait même pas à distinguer le moindre souffle ou le moindre signe d'émotion de leur part, les hommes l'encerclant lentement comme mus par une force mystérieuse dictant leurs pas.

Drago arrêta sa contemplation silencieuse d'un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit s'élever la voix sifflante de celui qui le menaçait de sa baguette, murmurant à son oreille avec fermeté :

- Nous sommes ici pour faire passer un avertissement. Cela fait déjà un moment que nous t'observons et nous savons très bien ce que tu caches et ce que tu prépares… sache que si tu t'obstines à chercher des réponses à tes questions, notre prochaine rencontre sera bien moins civilisée que celle-ci…

Drago était effrayé mais il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de souffler.

- Quel sens de la civilité…!

Pour toute réponse il reçu un puissant coup dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle, suivit d'une véritable gifle dans la temple. Sonné il entendit à peine deux hommes se rapprocher pour dénouer ses liens, le laissant choir dans les feuilles mortes comme un vulgaire sac de veracrasses séchées.

- Parle de cela à quelqu'un et nous nous reverrons plus vite que prévu…

Drago ne vit pas lequel de ses agresseurs lui avait parlé, apercevant simplement à travers ses yeux embrumés par la douleur plus d'une dizaine de pieds nus s'éloigner de lui, le laissant seul au beau milieu de la forêt interdite.

Il resta là pendant plusieurs longues et interminables minutes, attendant que la douleur passe mais ne la sentant que s'amplifier avec le temps. Il se força finalement à se lever, réalisant que passer une nuit dans la forêt interdite n'était pas une idée fort judicieuse. Il se traîna avec difficulté d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez à nez avec la cabane d'Hagrid.

Ecrasé par la douleur, il s'allongea là, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un le trouve avant qu'il reprenne ses forces. Mais c'est ce qui arriva car, quelques instants plus tard, une jeune fille sortit de la cabane d'Hagrid, cherchant la gamelle de Crockdur pour y mettre un énorme morceau de viande. C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva Drago qui réalisa qu'il venait d'être découvert dans une situation critique par la benjamine Weasley, Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que… murmura Ginny. Malefoy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! … Mais… tu es blessé, qu'est ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

- Laisse moi ! lâcha Drago pour se défendre.

- Toujours les mots gentils ! Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie et on en parle plus…

- Non c'est pas la peine d'aller là bas… je veux pas que ça se sache… laisse moi je me débrouillerais !

Outre son orgueil il songeait surtout à sa vie, menacée de s'arrêter brusquement s'il se voyait posé trop de questions sur ses blessures par Mme Pomfresh. Mais Ginny n'avait pas l'intention de se déclarée si vite vaincue :

- Pas question ! Tu es à côté de la forêt interdite et Hagrid est ivre mort… je vais pas te laisser là !

- Et pourquoi pas ! Pourquoi tu me laisserais pas là, après tout on est pas amis… lâche moi donc et retourne à ta beuverie…

- Quelle galanterie l'avorton ! Discute pas je t'embarque !

- Non non ! pas à l'infirmerie ! Protesta t-il. Pas là où on risquerait de me voir…

- En gros, je dois utiliser les passages secrets de ton ennemi Potter pour te conduire à l'abri ?

- …

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! Allez en scelle ! Mais avant je veux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé… tu t'es fais tabasser ?

- On peut dire ça oui…

Devant le silence de Drago, Ginny décida de ne pas insister et suggéra simplement :

- Il faudrait te plaindre à Dumbledore il…

- Dumbledore Dumbledore Dumbledore… vous les Griffondors vous avez que ce nom à la bouche ! vous devriez créer un fan club joint à celui du balafré !

Ginny se mit à rire, au grand étonnement de Drago, puis se releva, tendant sa main au serpentard :

- Allez bouge toi espèce de demeuré geignard !

Drago lui prit la main à contre cœur et poussa un gémissement de douleur en se relevant.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Ginny. On va passer par l'arrière du terrain de quidditch, le passage secret mène droit aux appartements des mecs de Serpentard.

Drago ne répondit rien, fatigué par la douleur et peu enclin à la conversation. Il suivit Ginny sans broncher et ils atteignirent rapidement les cachots. Là, Ginny le laissa littéralement tomber et il s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Bon, et bien ma tâche de bonne Griffondor serviable étant remplie, je retourne à mes occupations… c'est que j'ai un fan club à faire tourner moi ! Lâcha Ginny en rebroussant chemin sans un regard en arrière.

Sur ce, il se força à se relever et, après s'être assuré que personne n'allait le voir, regagna sa chambre pour une séance de soins particulièrement désagréable ponctuée par des interrogations emplies de crainte.

OooooO

Le lendemain, sa démarche était tout sauf normale : il boitait légèrement et grimaçait de douleur à chaque quinte de toux mais il faisait de son mieux pour cacher ce qui lui était arrivé. Pour le moment il ne tenait pas à le confier à qui que ce soit, peu certain de la façon dont il voulait prendre cet avertissement des plus convaincant. Devait il vraiment continuer son espionnage et risquer d'y laisser sa peau ?

Une fois levé, Drago se rendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner et aperçu Potter qui lui faisait signe discrètement de sortir de la grande salle. Il mangea en vitesse et sortit quelques minutes après lui, le suivant à distance jusqu'à un couloir désert. Là, Harry s'arrêta et lui demanda :

- Alors ? Tu veux qu'on y aille quand ?

Drago eut un temps de réflexion, repensant à ce qui venait de lui arriver. La peur lui nouait le ventre mais le souvenir de cette humiliation lui donnait envie de mettre des bâtons dans les roues à ces hommes qui devaient être aux ordres de Tyler. La mâchoire crispée, il répondit finalement à Harry avec assurance :

- On doit y aller après le cours de DCFM, vu qu'on avait potions, on n'a pas cours et je sais que Tyler n'a plus cours après celui de ce matin.

- Ok… on s'attend à la sortie ?

- Très discret ça ! Non, je vais rester avec Ally et m'incruster, sinon elle va finir par avoir des soupçons : il ne faut pas que je change d'attitude avec elle.

- Ok mais on se rejoint où ?

- Au troisième étage, dans l'aile Sud du couloir… je sais où sont ses appartements et le mot de passe.

Sans un mot de plus, Drago le bouscula et repartit d'un pas assuré malgré ses côtes douloureuses.

Le cours de DCFM fut horrible pour Drago. Il appréhendait beaucoup le moment à venir et il observait attentivement Ally et Tyler, tout deux de forte bonne humeur. Il pouvait voir de temps en temps des regards complices échangés et cela le répugnait. Désormais, il se demandait vraiment s'il éprouvait le moindre sentiment pour elle, que ce soit de l'amitié ou non. Il se posait des questions à ce sujet depuis un moment et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi cette fille le fascinait. Mais maintenant, il éprouvait tantôt du dégoût à son égard, tantôt de la pitié. Elle était si loin de la jeune fille qu'elle était à son arrivée, mystérieuse et maligne. Désormais ce n'était plus qu'une poupée de bois manipulée par un ventriloque peu orthodoxe. Il tentait de faire bonne figure à ses côtés mais voir ce petit manège le révoltait… combien de temps allait-il encore devoir jouer à ce jeu ?

La fin du cours arriva fatalement, avec quelques heures de retard aux yeux du Serpentard. Il aperçu que Potter lui avait jeté un coup d'œil avant de quitter la pièce. Ally ne se dépêchait pas et il ne resterait bientôt plus qu'eux et Tyler dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Ally ? interpella Drago pour la sortir de ses pensées. Tu viens au parc avec moi ? Il paraît que Goyle a préparé un mauvais coup contre les Serdaigles de troisième année.

- Oui je sais, répondit-elle distraitement. Mais là je peut pas j'ai un truc à faire pour le cours de Métamorphose. On se voit plus tard !

- Ok je t'accompagne jusqu'à la salle commune ?

- Non c'est pas la peine je dois retrouver ma boucle d'oreille, j'ai du la perdre dans la pièce pendant les exercices. Ne m'attends pas !

- A plus tard alors ! lança Drago en sortant de la salle, jetant un dernier coup à la jeune fille qui faisait mine de chercher quelque chose sous les tables

//T'es pas prête d'en sortir de sous la table ma pauvre, crois moi !// grogna t-il intérieurement en quittant la pièce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour ses chastes idées.

La porte se referma derrière lui et il fonça à toute vitesse vers l'aile droite du troisième étage. Il n'y avait personne. Drago maudissait silencieusement le balafré quand il entendit des pas de l'autre côté du couloir. Par Grindelwald je suis arrivé plus vite que Tyler et Ally

Il ne savait pas où se mettre quand il sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche. Il ne vit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans les bras d'Harry, sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- Je vais te tuer Potter si tu me touches encore d'aussi près ! grogna t'il.

- Tais toi.

Ils regardèrent Ally et Tyler, côte à côte, se diriger vers la statue, prononcer le mot de passe et rentrer dans les appartements du professeur. Les deux ennemis attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant de s'y aventurer, jetant un sort d'insonorisation pour que leurs mouvements ne soient pas entendus, Harry ayant préalablement renforcé d'un sort la puissance de la cape avec l'aide du sort confié à Drago par le professeur de Potions.

Ils grimpèrent l'étroit escalier de pierre et arrivèrent dans la chambre… enfin ce qui était sensé être une chambre ! Outre la partie habituelle de la pièce, ressemblant bêtement à une banale chambre d'homme avec vêtements en désordre, nourriture sur le lit et livres éparpillés au sol, il y avait aussi une autre partie de la pièce, au delà du mur sud, ouvert en grand, illuminant la pièce d'une lumière criarde et aveuglante…

S'approchant à tâtons de cette mystérieuse ouverture, ils purent, avec horreur, voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, les entrailles de Drago se contractant avec rage : Une quinzaine de formes noires au crâne tatoué encerclaient Ally, vêtue elle aussi de noir et le visage maculé de traces rouges, de traces d'ocre et de sang.

Elle se tenait assise sur ses genoux, la tête levée au ciel, prosternée aux pieds d'Angmar, comme habitée par un plaisir démoniaque, telle l'extase que les religieux cherchent tous à atteindre dans la pitié et la pénitence. Mais cette pénitence n'avait rien de pieuse, le sang de Tyler coulant par gouttes de la paume de sa main alors que ses disciples entreprenaient d'entailler à leur tour la main de la jeune fille. Harry et Drago avaient envie de vomir et étaient pétrifiés, tant par l'horreur de cette scène surréaliste, que par la puissance terrassante qui se dégageait de ce groupe. Comment Dumbledore et les autres professeur pouvaient ils ignorer une telle source de puissante au sein du château ?

Ils en eurent la réponse au moment même où Tyler prit la main d'Ally dans la sienne, leur sang se mélangeant alors, provoquant un choc sismique violent qui parcouru l'ensemble du château, comme si une bombe venait d'exploser entre leurs mains unies.

Au moment où leur sang s'était mélangés, le temps avait semblé se figer, et chacun avait cru un instant que le ciel allait s'écrouler, tant sa couleur devenait ombre et sang. Le sol tremblait, les murs saignaient et la panique enveloppa les résidents de Poudlard. En une seconde, tout s'arrêta et le temps reprit son court normal, le ciel redevenant bleu et chacun reprenant ses activités comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien de tout cela n'avaient affectés leurs esprits.

Un mage noir venait de retrouver la totalité de ses pouvoirs et pendant ce temps, l'infirmière nettoyait ses bocaux, l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle s'entraînait, les hiboux dormaient et les premières années pleuraient, enfermées dans les placards.

Harry et Drago eux, avaient sentit ce choc de si près qu'il leur avait semblé qu'on venait de leur jeter un AvadaKedavra extrêmement puissant. Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur leur joues tandis qu'il continuaient d'observer le rituel qui touchait à sa fin. Harry souffla à Drago :

- Par Merlin… Tu vois ça ?

- De quoi, ce qui viens de se passer ?

- Non… l'aura qui entoure Tyler !

- Tu vois son aura ?

- Oui… elle est presque aussi sombre que celle de Voldemort.

Drago sursauta à ce nom mais ne répondit rien. Les lumières s'estompèrent une à une alors que les disciples d'Angmar quittaient la pièce par un couloir semblant s'enfoncer dans les confins du château et Ethan releva Ally pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Te voilà à nouveau des nôtres maintenant ! lui susurra t-il avec fierté au creux de l'oreille. Merci de m'avoir rendu tout cela… je savais que j'avais eut raison en te les confiant !

Il l'aida à marcher et les deux espions durent s'écarter rapidement puis se cacher en vitesse derrière le rideau du placard alors que Tyler et Ally revenaient dans la chambre. Ethan referma la pièce secrète et la scella.

Ally attendait, appuyée contre le mur et le regardant avec contentement et amour. Lorsqu'il rencontra ce regard, Ethan s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, la bloquant contre le mur avec possession. Leurs caresses se mélangeaient et leurs vêtements se soulevaient dans une étreinte soudaine et passionnée. Dans leur coin, Harry et Drago ne savaient pas quoi faire. Impossible de bouger, impossible de fuir, obligés de regarder, d'entendre leurs ébats sans broncher.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura Harry avec panique, ils vont pas faire ça maintenant ?!

- Je crois bien que si…

Partagés entre la gêne, la curiosité et la panique, ils durent rester là à attendre, attendre que la nuit soit finie pour s'enfuir…

A SUIVRE…


	9. Chapitre 8: Premier débat

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire…. Par ailleurs, si certains noms ressemblent à des fictions connues, veuillez m'en excuser (notamment JRR Tolkien…)

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Sous l'initiative de Rogue, Drago et Harry sont forcés de faire la paix pour surveillé Ally. Munis de la cape d'invisibilité, ils suivent Ally et Tyler dans les appartements du professeur où ils assistent à l'initiation de la jeune fille au sein de l'armée d'Ethan. Elle récupèrent ainsi ses pouvoirs de magie noire et redonne sa pleine puissance à Tyler. Coincés dans la chambre du magicien, ils assistent à leurs ébats sans pouvoir s'enfuir (nda : les pauvres !)

Genre : Général /Mystère /Romance/Action

RAR : Merci à Melina Snape, Lome, Léna (même si madame n'a pas daigné mettre une review…ya du relâchement !pff !!!) et surtout à Léa dit Colibri Noir grâce à qui je continue cette fic….

**Angmar**

**Chapitre 8: Premier ébat …euh… débat**

_(Impossible de bouger, impossible de fuir, obligés de regarder, d'entendre leurs ébats sans broncher._

_- C'est pas vrai, murmura Harry avec panique, y vont pas faire ça maintenant ?!_

_- Je crois bien que si…_

_Partagés entre la gêne, la curiosité et la panique, ils durent rester là à attendre, attendre que la nuit soit finie pour s'enfuir…)_

Dans son bureau, Rogue faisait les cent pas. Il regrettait finalement d'avoir envoyé Malefoy là-haut. Pour Potter, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, mais il serait embêté que Drago se fasse prendre par Tyler… les représailles pourraient être sévères.

Mais dans son coin, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité aux côtés d'Harry, Drago se fichait pas mal de se faire prendre, il ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle. Harry lui, ne sachant plus où poser son regard, suivait avec attention la trajectoire des vêtements volant dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un pantalon mal envoyé atterrisse sur sa tête, lui assenant un bon coup de boucle de ceinture dans l'œil. Il l'ôta sans bruit et se décida finalement à faire comme Drago, prétextant qu'il pourrait peut-être relever des indices utiles à Rogue.

Tout allait très vite car ils avaient devant eux un couple passionné, amoureux mais pas comme les autres. Ils étaient liés par bien plus que l'amour et l'attraction physique, comme s'ils étaient liés par leurs pouvoirs. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et chaque geste était à la fois brusque, attentionné et calculé, chacun sachant les points faibles de l'autre. Ils échangeaient des mots doux avec une animosité surprenante qui effrayait presque les deux observateurs.

Peu à peu, au fil des baisers et des caresses, toute brusquerie disparue, faisant place à la tendresse et à la douceur, leurs deux corps se mouvant à l'unisson.

Ethan la regardait, l'embrassant et la caressant sans la quitter des yeux, admirant les courbes de ce corps qu'il n'avait pu oublier et qui avait hanté ses nuits pendant si longtemps. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et ils savouraient chaque mouvement, chaque caresse et chaque baiser échangé dans un souffle entre les plaintes et les mots susurrés au creux de l'oreille.

Alors qu'ils s'emmêlaient dans les draps, les deux voyeurs échangèrent un regard gêné, assistant au paroxysme du plaisir des deux amants, emportés par le sommeil après cette longue étreinte. La voie était enfin libre pour les deux jeunes garçons, prenant leur courage à deux mains pour sortir de leur cachette et quitter au plus vite les lieux du « crime ».

D'un signe de tête ils se mirent d'accord pour se préparer à partir. Ils se levèrent, tirèrent le rideau sans bruit et avancèrent à petit pas au milieu de la chambre sombre et silencieuse. Malgré leur peur et leurs tremblements, ils ne parvinrent pas à troubler le sommeil paisible des deux amants et réussirent à regagner le corridor après avoir fait glisser la gargouille grâce au mot de passe. Mais alors qu'ils ôtaient la cape pour quitter au plus vite le second étage, une voix riante les interpella, une voix qui ne leur inspira que terreur ainsi qu'une monstrueuse et folle envie de disparaître.

- Alors les garçons ? demanda Tyler, vêtu d'une robe de chambre noire et debout face à eux à l'autre bout du couloir. Le spectacle vous a plut ? (devant le silence béat des deux garçons, il continua, en s'avançant lentement vers eux :) J'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas introduit dans mes appartements seulement pour vous rincez l'œil… cela sent le complot à plein nez… et j'ai l'impression qu'un certain professeur se sert de vous pour m'espionner… mais je vais faire comme si je ne le savait pas et passerai l'éponge là-dessus… cela va sans dire que je ne dirai rien à Miss Stanford à condition que je ne vous retrouve plus dans mes pattes à fouiner… parce que je suis sure qu'elle n'apprécierai pas du tout de savoir que vous nous avez vu ce soir… Bonne nuit les garçons !

Et sur ce il retourna dans ses appartements, laissant là les deux adolescents, pétrifiés de stupeur et d'étonnement. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qui leur parurent des heures qu'ils se décidèrent à retourner dans leur dortoir pour tenter de dormir un peu. Mais a peine atteignaient-ils le bas des escaliers que Rogue déboula devant eux, le regard étrange. Il semblait agité, préoccupé et près de faire une crise cardiaque… mais tout ceci à sa façon seulement dans son regard, gardant un certain calme et un visage inexpressif, une statue de marbre surmontée d'une horrible perruque. Il s'adressa à eux à voix basse et sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon :

- Venez, suivez-moi vite dans mon bureau. Vous me raconterez ce que vous avez vu mais pour l'instant il y a plus urgent. J'ai découvert des choses inquiétantes à propos de Stanford et Tyler.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard alarmé et le suivirent sans un mot à travers les couloirs silencieux et désert de leur école. Si les deux adolescents n'étaient pas habitués à se balader la nuit dans les couloirs, ils auraient été surpris par l'étrange spectacle qui s'y déroulait la nuit.

Car au rez-de-chaussée, quand ils pensaient que tout le monde dormait, les comparses contenus dans les tableaux se plaisaient à se rejoindre dans la plus grande pièce d'art du château intitulée « _Argent et décadence à Mykonos _» pour des soirées aussi féeriques que déjantées au milieu des muses de l'Antiquité grecque. Alors que les chevaliers de l'ordre de Merlin du XIXème siècle effectuaient un poker particulièrement arrosé et que Betsie, premier elfe de maison déclaré au service d'un sorcier, se lançait dans une danse du ventre effrénée devant les yeux ébaillis des anciens professeurs de potions de Poudlard, les trois hommes rejoignaient enfin le couloir des cachots, puis le bureau de Rogue.

Ils s'y installèrent et Rogue garda un instant le silence avant de commencer d'une voix essoufflée, s'appuyant sur une pile de dossiers impressionnante.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, vous savez déjà tout les deux beaucoup à propos de cette affaire et au point où nous en sommes… j'ai réussit à me procurer un tas d'informations à propos de nos deux « ennemis » et je dois vous dire qu'il va falloir agir au plus vite. Commençons par Ally : que savez vous sur elle ?

- Euh… commença Harry. Américaine, ses parents qui ont déménagé ici cette année, elle était à Darkfield l'an passé et…

- Moi je sais qu'elle a eu une liaison avec le mage Tyler et qu'apparemment elle n'est pas terminée…. Et à part ça… vous m'aviez dit que ses parents avaient disparus.

- Bien. Abrégea Rogue. Remettons les pendules à l'heure : Ally est bien américaine et elle était bien à Darkfield. Elle n'a pas déménagée ici avec ses parents. Elle a été placé ici par le ministère de la magie américain chargé des peines judiciaires pour les criminels de moins de 17 ans.

- Des criminels ? interrompit Harry. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Elle a été arrêtée l'an dernier pour meurtre sur les personnes de sa famille et de ses amis. D'après ce qu'elle a dis lors de son procès, elle a été influencée par le mage Angmar et l'a fait dans la croyance d'une légitime défense. Elle était également soupçonnée d'autre meurtres et enlèvements de personnes importantes dans le milieu de la magie. Seulement, l'existence du mage n'a jamais put être prouvée et elle aurait du être envoyée à Azkaban si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu.

- Dumbledore est au courant ? Pourtant il ne vous croyait pas après le procès !

- J'y viens : c'est lui qui m'a remis ces dossiers lors d'une convocation. Il se trouve qu'Albus se retrouve face à la première erreur de sa carrière : il ne croyait pas non plus l'existence du mage Angmar et a décidé d'accueillir Ally ici en pensant qu'il pourrait l'assagir si elle était vraiment mauvaise ou simplement folle.

- Taré le vieux fou… c'est ce que je disais…. Marmonna Drago.

- Toujours est-il qu'il s'est rapidement rendu compte que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement d'Ally mais aussi de Tyler, surtout après mes interventions et celles de Potter… il a alors tout mis en œuvre pour apprendre le plus de chose sur lui et son armée… et autant dire qu'il a bien fait.

- Pourquoi ça? demanda Harry, redoutant la réponse.

- Et bien, il semblerait que Tyler soit plus dangereux que l'on ne le pensait... et je crois qu'Ally ne le sait pas elle-même.

- Oui allez-y, pressa Drago de plus en plus inquiet, arrêtez de tourner comme ça autour du pot!

- D'après les informations communiquées par un ami américain de Dumbledore, Ethan John Tyler serait né dans une campagne du Missouri au sein d'une famille entièrement moldue en... 1903.

- Quoi?!!! s'exclamèrent en cœur Harry et Drago, avant qu'Harry ne commente: Il serait plus vieux que Voldemort?

Rogue et Drago frissonnèrent à ce nom puis le professeur reprit:

- Il semblerait oui... et cessez de m'interrompre avec vos commentaires idiots où l'on risque d'y passer la nuit! Enfin... toujours est-il qu'il eu une enfance plutôt banale au sein d'une famille moldue, rien à signaler, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ses pouvoirs vers l'âge de quinze ans. Tout se compliqua alors légèrement. D'abord considéré comme magicien et adulé par ses camarades, il fut ensuite considéré par les adultes comme un sorcier, quelqu'un de dangereux, puisque ce mot signifiait- et signifie toujours pour certains- "adepte de magie noire". Il dut se cloîtrer chez lui pendant des mois entiers avant de s'enfuir de la maison pour protéger ses parents contre les réactions violentes des habitants du village. Il avait seulement seize ans. Jusqu'ici un parcours des plus banaux vous voyez. Il ne connaissait rien à la magie, ne savait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs et ne savait pas pourquoi et comment il les avait eu...

- Alors il a parcouru le monde pour trouver des réponses! coupa Drago.

- Exactement, répondit Rogue, agacé.

- C'est pas un peu téléphoné, non? reprit le Serpentard. On voit ça partout, on dirait un pauvre bouquin moldu avec les pauvres orphelins qui veulent découvrir leurs origines à travers le monde!... j'y crois pas une seule seconde!

- Et bien si vous n'y croyez pas je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à vous raconter cela! Laissez moi au moins terminer! C'est trop vous demander?

- ...

- Bien. Il partit donc à travers le pays a la recherche d'autres magiciens. Il découvrit ainsi SpellTown Square, l'équivalent du chemin de traverse, à Chicago. Il avait dix-sept ans, c'était donc en 1920. Il ne connaissait personne et se méfiait de tous ses gens semblant considérer la magie comme quelque chose de naturel jusqu'à ce qu'il ne quitte finalement le pays pour rejoindre l'Angleterre. On ne sait pas trop comment mais il a finit par échouer de ville en ville, de village en village, pour finalement rencontrer le soutien qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps. Ce soutien s'appelait Mérope Gaunt, une pauvre jeune fille à peine plus âgée que lui. Issue d'une famille pauvre de sang pur, lynchée et molestée par sa famille, elle se prit d'amitié pour lui et lui, malgré l'aspect à première vue repoussant de Mérope et sa personnalité étrange, tomba amoureux d'elle, seule personne qui lui avait jusqu'ici prêté assez d'attention pour vouloir l'aider. Pendant les quelques années où il vécu non loin de chez elle, elle lui enseigna ce qu'elle savait de la magie sans que jamais il n'ose lui avouer ses sentiments, bloqué par l'obsession sans borne que Mérope nourrissait pour un autre homme, un jeune moldu prénommé Thomas. Peu à peu, elle s'éloigna de Tyler, trop préoccupée à trouver un moyen pour attirer Thomas dans ses bras. Elle prit finalement le parti d'ensorceler le pauvre moldu grâce à un filtre d'amour et partit avec lui pour l'épouser, ignorant les conseils d'Ethan qui pressentait que cette histoire tournerait mal. Lui avouant l'existence d'un enfant à naître, elle laissa finalement Ethan, profondément jaloux de Thomas et l'enfant que Mérope portait.

- Oui bon, coupa Drago. C'est bien joli tout ça, romantique qui plus est, mais vous voulez pas en venir aux faits s'il vous plait ?

- Minute. S'il était en colère, il respectait malgré tout le choix de cette femme envers laquelle il restait reconnaissant. Mais lorsqu'il appris que Thomas, libéré du charme magique, l'avait mit dehors, enceinte, et qu'elle mourut en mettant au monde l'enfant, il en devint presque fou.

- Alors Tyler a voulu récupérer l'enfant, l'élever et en faire un grand mage noir ! s'exclama Drago, de plus en plus moqueur.

- Pas du tout.. C'est là que cette histoire prend un autre tournant. Ethan ne voulait que la peau de Thomas, l'enfant lui importait peu Après la mort de Mérope, l'enfant avait été placé à l'orphelinat et jamais il ne rencontra Ethan. Il vécut ensuite à Poudlard où il fit de brillantes études. Mais il avait d'autres projets en tête. Et alors que Tyler cherchait Thomas à travers le pays pour venger Mérope, ce fut finalement l'enfant qui tua son propre père à l'âge de 21 ans.

- Attendez, coupa Harry, pensif, le regard assombrit par la compréhension. Cette histoire me rappelle quelque chose. On me la déjà racontée. Pitié ne me dites pas que l'enfant était….

- J'ai cru que vous ne le comprendriez jamais !… répondit simplement Rogue , exaspéré, alors que Drago n'arrivait plus à suivre :

- Vous pourriez développer s'il vous plait, parce que j'ai pas fait « Trelawney » en seconde langue moi !

Rogue reprit :

- Lorsque Mérope mit son fils au monde, elle donna une ultime recommandation avant de mourir : elle voulut que l'enfant porte le nom de son père, Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Un lourd silence s'installa avant que Drago ne le brise, exaspéré :

- Cette histoire est bien trop tirée par les cheveux pour être vraie ! C'est n'importe quoi ! On continue dans le cliché à deux balles de la pauvre femme qui accouche sur le pavé et crève en mettant au monde un être hors du commun. Balivernes !

- C'est pourtant la véritable histoire de Voldemort ! intervint Harry.

- C'est peut être vrai mais de là à dire que Vous Savez Qui est lié à Tyler…. Et puis, comment pouvez vous avoir tant de détails alors que Tyler est soit disant presque inconnu des Aurors ?

- Les recherches vous connaissez ? lança froidement le maître des potions, agacé par tant de scepticisme. J'ai découvert des parchemins très éloquents grâce au directeur qui, au cours de ses recherches à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à découvert des mémoires très intéressantes, celles de Marta More, une amie fidèle de la famille Gaunt qui a été témoin du départ et de la mort de Mérope et qui a fait de son mieux par la suite pour garder un œil sur son fils… sans le savoir, cette femme a été témoin de la naissance de deux des plus grands mages noirs de ce siècle et l'as retranscrit minutieusement sur ses parchemins.

Drago souffla, exténué par toutes ces révélations.

- C'est moi ou cette histoire commence sérieusement à se compliquer ?

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Harry, se frottant les yeux.

Rogue les observait avec effarement, sidéré devant tant de mauvaise volonté dans une situation si alarmante. Sentant la colère monter en lui il les congédia rapidement, les laissant rejoindre leur dortoir quelques heures avant le début des cours du matin.

Lorsque le lendemain matin Drago descendit déjeuner dans la grande salle, Harry y était déjà, affalé dans son assiette sous les regards compatissants d'Hermione et de Ron. Il allait s'endormir sur place quand des chuchotements et des rires l'interpellèrent. Il releva la tête puis suivit le regard des autres élèves. Ally venait de débarquer en trombe dans la Grande Salle, visiblement très en colère. Elle se dirigea droit sur Harry et lui flanqua une gifle royale :

- Comment as-tu osé, Potter?! hurla-t-elle. Attends-moi dans le couloir on a à se parler je crois.

Harry obéit, étonné et curieux de cette brusque agression, et quitta la salle sous les rires et les commentaires des autres. Ally se dirigea ensuite vers la table des Serpentards et Drago, avalant sa salive, compris qu'Ally était au courant de leur petite escapade nocturne. Mais au moment où elle allait le gifler à son tour, il lui prit le poignet fermement et la regarda avec froideur, la coupant avec autorité:

- Du calme, je t'interdis de me parler comme tu viens de le faire avec Potter. Je te suis.

Ally fut déstabilisée un instant, quelque peu vexée aussi d'être stoppée ainsi par quelqu'un qu'elle voulait humilier, mais elle partit rejoindre le Griffondor, suivie de Drago. Dans le couloir, Harry les attendait et fut quelque peu rassuré en constatant que Drago ne perdait pas son sang froid et ne laissait pas Ally les diriger:

- Allons ailleurs, l'endroit n'est pas très bien choisit, ordonna-t-il.

_A Suivre…_


	10. Chapitre 9: Premières désillusions

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire…. Par ailleurs, si certains noms ressemblent à des fictions connues, veuillez m'en excuser (notamment JRR Tolkien…)

Résumé du dernier chapitre : Après la scène entre Ally et Ethan, Harry et Drago sont interpellé par Rogue qui leur révèle le passé douloureux des deux amants : Ally séduite et transformée en meurtrière par Tyler, Tyler vieux d'un siècle, meilleur ami de la mère de Voldemort… Les mémoires de Marta More promettaient encore de nombreuses révélations mais le temps des explications devait être écourté… la grande salle et Ally les attendait de pied ferme…

Genre : Général /Mystère /Action

RAR : Merci beaucoup a tout ceux qui ont laissé un message, notamment

Khalan: Merci je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à la lire!

Squall: Je sais pas si tu as lu jusqu'ici vu que tu reviewai le chap 3 mais je te répond quand même: Merci de ton encouragement, je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au bout et même si je me plante, de me dire que tu aime mon style d'écriture c'est le plus beau compliment que tu puisse me faire! Merci

Dragounette: Voilà! Te voilà servie! La suite!

Colibri noir: Ma petite Léa toujours au rendez vous! Merci ça me fait plaisir surtout que j'avais l'impression que l'explication était vraiment trop nulle alors... merci et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas!

NoaDark: Et ben! On peut dire que tu t'es bien rattrapé! On peut savoir qui t'a aidé à écrire ce message Hein? Si je la connais je lui explose la tête à celle là!lol alors: Ben quoi? C'est pas bien Bridélice?... euh... Chryséis? C'est un nom trouvé dans la mythologie grecque...Pauvre Erika, j'espère qu'elle avait souffert en se ramassant ce bouquin en pleine tête (sourire satanique)... le cliché de la femme qui accouche sur le pavé... depuis quand Harry est né sur le pavé dit moi? ... ton chat aussi taré que cake kong? Impossible! Tiens en parlant de lui, tape le de ma part et va voir ma fic sur Fictionpress " Le diamant noir de Philae"... un certain Tim et une certaine Chloé y sont très présents...Bon je te laisse et j'espère que tu mettra des reviews un peu plus longues a l'avenir parce que là c'était vraiment pas terrible!

Alake: Oui je sais, ça part en live, c'est justement ce que je me disais!lol J'espère que j'arriverais " a m'en sortir" et que tu continuera a me donner ton avis... voir des conseils!

** OooooO **

**Angmar**

**Chapitre 9 : Premières désillusions**

Ils montèrent tout les trois en silence chez les Serpentards sous les regards incrédules de ceux-ci qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir Drago Malefoy en compagnie d'Harry Potter. Ils s'enfermèrent dans les appartements des préfets et Ally fonça dans son dortoir pour revenir avec un sac, celui d'Harry, qu'elle lui balança à la figure en hurlant:

- Alors? Ca vous a plut?!!

Harry ne répondit rien, effaré de constater qu'il avait commis une erreur si stupide, mais Malefoy décida de jouer la carte de la provocation:

- Oui c'était très intéressant. Très instructif ma foi !

- Tu me dégoûtes! s'exclama-t-elle à son égard.

- Je te retourne le compliment! Coucher avec l'ennemi ça doit être sympa non?

Ally, folle de rage, voulut le gifler de nouveau mais Drago l'en empêcha, lui saisissant les mains et la renversant au sol pour la calmer avant de reprendre avec dédain:

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est Toi, l'Ennemi, maintenant! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Régner sur le Monde aux côtés de Tyler? Tu crois peut-être qu'il va te laisser en vie après tout ça?!

- Comment as-tu osé me frapper?! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Et toi comment as-tu osé nous trahir tous pour rejoindre ce monstre qui a bousillé ta vie?!! Je te faisais confiance!!

- Je l'aime, répondit-elle simplement, comme si cette phrase pouvait excuser tous les comportements du monde.

- Et alors? répondit-il, insensible.

- Il m'aime, continua-t-elle, avec conviction.

- C'est ce que tu crois!

- Quoi?

- Il ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait pu se servir de toi pour protéger ses pouvoirs? Qu'il t'aurait séduite pour se protéger lui-même?

- Jamais il ne me mentirait, et je m'en serais rendue compte!

- Tu m'as pourtant dit qu'il était l'as dans l'art de manipuler les gens! Pourquoi il ne t'aurait pas manipulé toi?!

- Impossible!!! rétorqua-telle, en colère, convaincue.

- Tu es au courant que cette année il atteint le centenaire? Qu'il a près d'un siècle? Ou bien a-t-il jugé qu'il n'était pas utile de te faire part de ce détail?

- Arrête d'inventer tout ça !!

- Mais bien sûr! ria-t-il avec ironie. C'est toi qui partage ton sang avec celui d'un mage et c'est moi qui suis taré et qui invente tout! (Il reprit plus calmement et avec une expression sévère sur le visage:) Tu es au courant qu'il a été initié à la magie noire par la mère de Voldemort, qu'il voulait se venger de lui et que...

Drago s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il n'en savait pas davantage sur Tyler et qu'Ally était déjà en pleurs. Il la relâcha et repartit au fond de la pièce, se recoiffant dans le miroir d'un air indifférent alors qu'Ally se relevait péniblement et qu'Harry restait collé contre la porte, stupéfait. La jeune fille se dirigea vers lui pour sortir et lui demanda d'une voix éteinte:

- Et toi? J'imagine que tu es d'accord avec lui?

Harry hocha positivement la tête et Ally reprit:

- Pourquoi je vous croirais? Vous n'en avez aucune preuve! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'avez pas tout inventé de toute pièce ?

- Suis ton instinct, proposa Harry alors que Drago suggérais, sans se retourner vers elle:

- Parle à Tyler de Mérope Gaunt, on verra ce qu'il en pense.

Ally resta plantée là alors que Drago quittait la pièce sans un regard pour elle, suivit par un Harry plus silencieux que jamais. Ce jour-là, il n'y eut aucun cours de DCFM et Ally n'assista à aucun de ses cours.

OooooO

Après le départ des deux garçons, Ally était restée là plusieurs minutes, perdue au milieu de ses certitudes et de ses doutes. L'intervention de Drago et Harry l'avait beaucoup interpellée. Les durs mots du jeune Serpentard lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle avait perdu tout estime auprès de lui, auprès de Rogue qui se cachait derrière tout ça, et donc auprès de tous. Elle avait fuit son passé et voilà qu'il l'avait rattrapé et même dépassé. Une fois de plus elle se retrouvait crainte et haïe par ses semblables. Les belles promesses d'Ethan suffisaient t-elles à se sacrifier ainsi pour toujours ?

Elle décida finalement d'aller parler avec Ethan, mais en faisant tout de même attention à ce qu'elle allait dire et de quelle manière, car si jamais les garçons disaient vrai, il ne fallait pas que cette discussion tourne mal.

Les cours commençant dans plus de vingt minutes, elle passa par la salle du professeur mais ne l'y trouva pas. Elle monta alors dans ses appartements et pris garde de reprendre son air habituel, oubliant les mots troublants de Drago. Mais dès qu'elle aperçu Ethan, elle ne put s'empêcher de ne pas douter de lui et s'élança dans ses bras. Sortant de la salle de bain et vêtu d'une simple serviette, il la rattrapa au creux de ses bras, surpris par cette visite imprévue:

- Et bien mon ange! Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi!

Ally ne répondit rien, blottissant sa tête dans le cou du professeur. Il la berça un moment puis la fit asseoir sur le lit pour qu'il puisse s'habiller. Regardant avec admiration ce corps façonné par les épreuves et orné de petites perles d'eau, elle se souvint finalement de la raison qui l'avait amenée ici. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de ne pas trop tourner autour du pot:

- Dis-moi... je me demandais si tu avais déjà rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Oui je t'en ai déjà parlé, répondit-il, dos à elle, en cherchant une chemise dans son armoire.

- C'était il y a longtemps?

- Oui, assez, répondit-il distrait. Pourquoi?

Ally, ne sachant plus comment venir au sujet, commença par le commencement:

- J'ai été voir Potter tout à l'heure parce que, figure-toi que j'ai découvert qu'il nous avait espionné cette nuit, et avec Malefoy qui plus est!

- Tu l'as découvert comment? questionna-t-il en enfilant ses chaussettes.

- J'ai trouvé son sac dans la penderie avec des affaires appartenant aussi à Drago dedans.

- Pas très doué les deux gosses, commenta-t-il simplement avant de se retourner vers elle. Pour tout t'avouer, je le savais déjà.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit?! s'offusqua t-elle. Tu l'as su quand?

- Très vite à vrai dire, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un sourire malicieux dont lui seul avait le secret.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Quand tu m'as déshabillé, tu as envoyé valser mon pantalon, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Sauf que mon pantalon s'est mit à flotter dans le vide un instant avant de n'être détourné et reposé sur le sol sans bruit. C'est là que j'ai compris que quelqu'un devait être caché sous une cape d'invisibilité ou un autre sort quelquonque.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu?! s'écria t-elle, quelque peu gênée.

- Bah... dans le feu de l'action, j'avais pas envie d'arrêter... enfin de t'arrêter... et puis... je dois avouer que de savoir qu'on nous regardais ne me déplaisais pas...

Ally lui flanqua une tape sur l'arrière du crâne et il l'embrassa alors qu'elle bougonnait:

- Vile pervers...

- Oui et fier de l'être! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire puis se levant pour finir de s'habiller.

Une fois habillé, il se tourna vers son miroir pour coiffer au mieux ses cheveux, relançant alors la conversation:

- Alors? Tu me disais que tu étais allée voir Potter à propos de cette nuit et...?

- Ah oui, eummm... bah j'ai parlé avec lui et Malefoy jusqu'à ce qu'ils me prennent en grippe à propos de nous (ne sachant plus comment s'y prendre, elle balança sa question en faisant semblant de rire comme si elle rapportait la dernière blague des frères Weasley:) ils racontent que tu as un siècle!

- Ah oui? répondit Ethan en se retournant d'un air étonné. Et tu les crois?

- Non, bien sur!... je devrais?

- Et bien... à vrai dire ils n'ont pas tord... je ne t'ai rien dit parce que...

Il hésita et pris une pause, avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ally crut alors, pour la première fois, déceler une gêne dans l'attitude de son amant.

- Je vais te raconter l'histoire du début puisque c'est ce que tu me demandais: je suis né en 1903, ça c'est vrai. Mes parents étaient moldus et j'ai dut quitter mon village pour partir en Angleterre, mais ça tu le sais déjà. J'y ai appris qu'un jeune homme propageait des idées raciales à l'encontre des sangs mêlés comme moi, et j'ai décidé de le rencontrer.

_Flash-Back _

J'ai fini par retrouver sa trace à Little Hangleton et je me suis joint à un groupe d'adeptes des idées de Jedusor qui devait le rencontrer et se joindre à lui, le fameux "Voleur d'âme", comme il se faisait surnommer il y a longtemps. Le rendez-vous était tenu à la maison des Jedusor, bien entendu, et nous étions une petite dizaine à pénétrer dans la vieille bâtisse en plein hiver 1947...

Nous l'avons rencontré dans un large salon, à peine meublé de quelques tapisseries et d'un grand fauteuil ancien installé face à la cheminée. Il était impressionnant, ce gamin, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de velours noir et accompagné d'un serpent qui reposait à ses pieds en sifflant. Les pauvres gosses qui étaient présents buvaient ses paroles comme du lait de licorne et approuvaient tout ses mots avec ferveur. Je n'avais plus entendu une voix si douce scander un chant aussi sombre depuis le troisième Reich:

_" Vous êtes là, comme moi, pour défendre vos droits. Vous descendez de familles de haut rang, de sang pur, et vous devriez être les seuls à pouvoir décider du devenir de la communauté sorcière. Cette communauté est maintenant assaillie et envahie pour des enfants de moldus, des sang-mêlées, des enfants de traître et d'incapables. Après avoir envahis nos villes, nos écoles, certains envahissent désormais notre ministère. Il est temps de reprendre en main notre de magie et de protéger notre descendance contre la souillure de ces bridés." _

Lorsque l'on pense qu'avec ce discours Voldemort avait réussit à rallier une armée, on se demande bien ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans la tête de ces jeunes gamins. Jamais il ne leur vint à l'esprit qu'ils pouvaient être, eux, les Sang pur, les "immondices" de la communauté sorcière. Enfin... Mes camarades furent conduits au sous-sol du manoir où, je pense, ils furent initiés et devinrent les Mangemorts au service de Tom.

Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'en devenir un et je n'était là que pour me confronter à lui... je restais donc là, en retrait, décidé à parler seul à seul avec lui malgré les conseils généreux de ses serviteurs. Sans prononcer un mot je ne bougeait pas, attendant qu'il se retourne enfin vers moi. Il me dévisagea et me jaugea de la tête au pieds avant de s'adresser à moi d'une voix ennuyée:

- Et bien? Qu'attends-tu?

- Je désirerais vous parler, MONseigneur, répondis-je en exagérant bien le mot de façon à ce qu'il comprenne mon dédain.

- Fais-vite.

- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins: Je suis ici pour vous proposer un Duel.

- Un Duel? s'étonna t-il, amusé. Que me vaut cet honneur?

- Je suis un vieil ami de votre mère et je ne pense pas qu'elle se plairait à voir son fils traîner dans la boue des gens semblables à ceux qu'elle aimait.

- Que sais tu de ma mère ? Ne parles pas d'elle, tu ne sais rien d'elle! protesta vivement le jeune homme en se levant et perdant brusquement son sourire.

- J'en sais certainement plus que toi mon garçon. Elle a aimé un moldu, votre père, et m'a protégé moi, né de parents moldus,...

- Tais-toi! hurla Jedusor en perdant tout contrôle, apparaissant pour la première fois tel qu'il était: un jeune garçon seul et plein de haine. N'offense plus sa mémoire et sort d'ici avant que je ne te tue!

- Je ne partirais pas avant de t'avoir affronté, gamin. Et je te prierai de me vouvoyer, je suis ton aîné et tu me dois le respect.

Tom fulminait et je m'en réjouissais. Il s'avança et me fit face, ôtant sa cape et sortant sa baguette. Je fis de même et quelques secondes plus tard, les sorts fusaient de toutes parts. Mais chaque attaque était détournée et aucun d'entre nous ne parvenait à prendre le dessus. Le combat durait, encore et encore alors que les serviteurs du Lord essayaient vainement d'ouvrir les portes verrouillées.

De plus en plus fatigués et notre énergie magique diminuant au fil du temps, nous savions que l'issue du duel dépendais du premier qui trébucherais. Et se fut lui qui, déstabilisé par un sort, perdit l'équilibre et fut désarmé. Je le tenait en joug prêt à le tuer, mais alors qu'il était au sol, je ne put me résoudre à le faire... je savais que sa mère, là où elle repose, m'en aurait voulut. Et je quittais la sinistre cabane et y laissai Tom en me promettant que tant que je serais vivant, les sangs-purs ne prendrais pas le pouvoir du ministère.

_Fin du Flash-Back _

Ally le regardait, presque attendrie mais quelques peu offensée de n'apprendre toute cette histoire qu'après plusieurs années passées auprès de lui. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se souvint des mots de Drago. Sans attendre elle se jeta à l'eau :

- Qui est Mérope Gaunt?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Ethan fit exactement ce qu'Ally redoutait: il s'arrêta brusquement et, lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, il affichait une expression choquée sur le visage et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

- Comment as-tu appris ce nom? interrogea-t-il, presque en colère.

- C'est la mère de Jedusor, n'est-ce pas? continua-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

- Comment as tu appris ce nom?! reprit-il avec plus de force.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle en défi. Qui est-ce ?

- Mon passé... ça ne te regardes pas, scanda t-il à son tour.

- Tout ce qui est de mon passé tu le connais déjà. Alors j'ai le droit de connaître le tien!

Ethan réfléchissait. Il n'avait jamais reparlé de Mérope depuis sa mort et l'entêtement d'Ally l'agaçait de plus en plus. Il se décida finalement à lui en parler, mais avec colère et dédain:

- Mérope a été la seule amie que je n'ai jamais eue. Elle m'a tout appris. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai acquis une telle maîtrise de mes pouvoirs. Je lui dois tout.

- C'était ta maîtresse? demanda Ally avec jalousie.

- Ca ne te regardes pas!

- Mais c'est une simple question: vous avez été amants oui ou non?

- Arrête un peu veux-tu?!

- J'ai le droit de savoir non? Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que moi mais quand tu parles d'elle, tes yeux trahissent ton mensonge... dis-moi la vérité!

Ethan explosa, la faisant sursauter:

- D'accord: tu veux la vérité, tu va l'avoir! Mérope était la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée et que je n'aimerais jamais!

Ally, sous le choc, mit un instant à reprendre ses esprits:

- ... la seule? Alors tu... et moi?

- Toi? répondit-il en riant, tellement énervé qu'il ne paraissait plus en colère. Toi, tu n'es pas une femme Ally, tu n'es qu'une gamine!

- Attends qu'est-ce que...

- Qu'est-ce que quoi?

- Tu... tu ne m'as jamais aimé... murmura t-elle alors qu'elle devenait livide.

- Ecoutes (reprit-il, soudainement plus calme, mais avec un sourire sadique et carnassier sur le visage:), il est temps de te dire la vérité. Je suis fatigué de te mentir, de faire semblant, et en plus, tu commences à mettre en danger tout nos plans avec tes hésitations stupides.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, balbutia-t-elle alors qu'il se penchais vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Ally Stanford, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. J'avais besoin de toi et je me suis servit de toi. Je-ne-t'aime-pas ! Ca te parait clair comme ça ?

- Mais...mais... tu m'as dit que...

- Et alors peu importe ce que je t'ai dit! Cesse de croire tout ce qu'on te dit! Si Voldemort te proposait de faire la paix en échange d'une carte de Chocogrenouille tu le croirais?

- Tu m'as... trahie! Balbutia t-elle, terrassée mais rouge de colère.

- Je ne t'ai pris que ce que je voulais te prendre! J'avais besoin d'un ado docile pour garder mes pouvoirs quelques temps, et je t'ai trouvé! Génial non?!

- Pourquoi moi?

- Je n'en sais rien! Tu était la candidate idéale... tu me semblais à la fois la plus faible et la plus forte... faible pour pouvoir te corrompre et forte pour supporter mes pouvoirs... je n'ai jamais su d'ailleurs comment une simple élève comme toi avait put supporter autant de pouvoirs ainsi !

- Mais... quand je t'ai tué? demanda-t-elle, perdue et trahie par ses propres souvenirs.

- Pure mise en scène ma chère! ria-t-il. Je devais disparaître un temps car les Aurors commençaient à se douter de quelque chose... alors on a tout fait pour te retourner contre moi!

- Et tu... tu avais prévu que je reviendrais vers toi ici? continua-t-elle, choquée, blessée, égarée, humiliée, désespérée.

- Bien sûr! La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévu au départ c'est que tu tombes amoureuse de moi... ça c'est avéré utile en fin de compte! Toujours un petit imprévu qui fait plaisir !

Ils se turent et Ethan se releva, ôtant sa robe de professeur et se dirigeant vers le mur magique. Ally, aveuglée par les larmes et bouillonnant de colère, ne le regardait plus. Tout venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle et désormais, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle murmura faiblement:

- Et maintenant?

Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'Ethan avait ouvert la porte du passage secret et que déjà, une vingtaine de ses hommes tatoués, offrant leurs visages horribles à la jeune fille, se tenaient derrière lui. Dans un élan de lucidité, Ally tenta de s'enfuir mais déjà, les hommes se saisissaient d'elle pour l'emporter dans le sanctuaire d'Angmar.

A suivre…


	11. Chapitre 10: Premières cuites

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Ally Stanford, Ethan Tyler et l'école de Darkfield, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire…. Par ailleurs, si certains noms ressemblent à des fictions connues, veuillez m'en excuser (notamment JRR Tolkien…)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sous l'initiative de Rogue, Drago et Harry surveillent Ally et assistent à l'initiation de la jeune fille au sein de la cavalerie d'Angmar, redonnant ainsi sa pleine puissance à Tyler. Découverts par Tyler, ils décident de tout raconter à Ally et lui expliquent tout de l'histoire de Tyler, de son amitié avec la mère de Voldemort jusqu'à sa haine pour celui-ci. Perdue, Ally se confronte à Ethan qui lui révèle finalement que tout ceci est vrai et qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé que pour se servir d'elle afin de protéger ses pouvoirs… désemparée, Ally est incapable de se défendre lorsque les hommes d'Ethan s'empare d'elle pour l'emporter dans les souterrains…

Genre : Général / Mystère /Action

RAR : Merci beaucoup a tout ceux qui ont laissé un message, notamment :

NoaDark : Toujours au rendez-vous petite noa ! Et bien voilà la suite, avec du retard mais ça ne peut pas être pire que tes fics à toi !lol en parlant de ça je devrais peut-être te relire pour que tu puisse mettre en ligne ! Pour faire court (vu que ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit que je me rappelle plus du chapitre 9 et que tu ne dois te rappeler toi non plus ni du chapitre ni de ta review) : Oui Ally as un sale caractère, oui elle est inconsciente car l'Amour rends aveugle, oui Ethan est un salaud (mais tellement sexi) et oui je suis une perverse et toi aussi !lol A+ Et bon chapitre.

Colibri Noir : Après trois mois d'absence Ally reviens ! Je sais c'était long mais je crois que la fic partait vraiment n'importe comment et je ne suis même pas sure d'arriver à la relever… enfin bon je vais essayer quand même, ne serais-ce que pour mes trois uniques lecteurs !lol Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne te souviens même plus du chapitre d'avant c'est normal moi non plus !lol Donc je te conseil de le relire, même si le résumé aide un peu… Ce chapitre là est un peu plus axé sur les autres personnages parce que, il faut être honnête, Ally commence vraiment à faire chier le monde !lol J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas, parce qu'en ce moment, je ne m'y retrouve plus avec toutes ces fics qui partent en vrille !lol Gros bisous tit colibri

Alake : Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps, on se rappelle plus du chapitre précédent, et cette fic part en vrille !lol Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écris cette fic que je ne me rappelais plus ce qu'il s'y passait !lol Comme tu me l'avais dit, «tu te dépatouilles d'un problème et tu vas te fourrer dans un autre »… ben c'est vrai, et dans beaucoup de mes fics d'ailleurs, si tu les lit ! C'est un peu pour ça que j'avais fait une pause parce que ça partait vraiment en live !lol J'espère en tout que tu ne m'a pas oublié et que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre qui marque un nouveau tournant dans le récit… fini les révélations compliquées, place à… ben, je sais pas encore, on verra bien !lol Merci pour ta review et A +

Dali : Voilà ! Chapitre 10 ! En fait j'étais à la fois en manque d'inspiration pour cette fic, en manque de motivations (trois lecteurs ça motive pas !lol) et aussi en doute sur la vraisemblance de mon histoire : à la base j'ai commencé cette fic pour faire une histoire légèrement romantique avec Rogue et puis finalement c'est totalement partit en live ! Contente que tu aimes les histoires compliquées, c'est mon fort ! Je te conseille d'ailleurs Incubus, une de mes nouvelles fics, qui part en live aussi !lol Sinon peut –être qu'on pourrait s'associer (quand j'aurais Internet chez moi) pour écrire une fic : toi les idées et moi la rédaction… enfin, c'est juste une idée comme ça ! Bon je te laisse, après trois mois d'absence je dois uploader le chapitre… espérons qu'ils ne m'auront pas tous oublié ! A+

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Angmar**

**Chapitre 10 : Premières cuites**

Dans la bibliothèque, Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il regardait Hermione griffonner ses parchemins sans relâche tandis que Ron tentait désespérément de rester éveillé devant un énorme bouquin de Potions que lui avait dégotté son amie deux heures auparavant. Harry, lui, ne cessait de penser à Ally et regrettait amèrement la scène qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Il aurait du empêcher Drago d'y aller aussi fort car désormais elle n'avait plus confiance en eux. Ils avaient perdus toute couverture auprès le Survivant barragouina à ses amis qu'il devait sortir prendre l'air et en profita pour monter en haut de la tour d'astronomie, son endroit favori pour réfléchir.

Après cette « légère altercation » avec Ally, Drago était sortit en trombe de la salle commune des Serpentards, se dirigeant avec rage vers l'extérieur, ou plus précisément vers les serres, l'endroit idéal pour être en paix à cette heure de la journée. Il passa la porte et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle d'où l'on pouvait s'enfuir en cas de problème sans être repéré. En arrivant vers le fond il ralentit brusquement en entendant des bruits étranges qu'il identifia ensuite comme des gloussements, ou plus précisément des rires étouffés. En arrivant au fond il découvrit deux jeunes filles assises l'une en face de l'autre en tailleur autour d'une bouteille qu'il reconnaissait comme étant un dérivé de bièraubeurre très alcoolisé.

Lorsque l'une d'elle aperçu Drago, elle perdit instantanément son sourire et se mit à bégayer, effrayée pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison, avant de s'enfuir sous le regard incompréhensible de son amie. Celle-ci étant de dos, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Drago et elle fit un bond phénoménal quand il se pencha vers elle pour voir de qui il s'agissait. La tête enfoncée dans un bonnet péruvien orange et vert, il n'avait pas pu voir la chevelure rousse de Ginny, ni son teint incroyablement rouge et vert, mélange des plus étonnant entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Légèrement éméchée, Ginny avait encore toute sa raison pour pouvoir envoyer paître le jeune serpent, agacée d'être dérangée lors d'un si bon moment :

- Va t'en Malefoy, va voir ailleurs si Rogue y est.

- Mais c'est toi qui me suis partout ma pauvre Weasley ! Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans te retrouver sur mon chemin !

- Et bien change de chemin et retourne dans ton cachot !

Drago resta planté là un moment avant de se baisser pour arracher la bouteille des mains de la rouquine et en boire une longue gorgée. Il fit alors demi-tour vers la sortie de la serre sans un mot de plus sous les yeux effarés et agacés de la jeune Gryffondor.

Bien décidée à récupérer cette bouteille qui lui avait coûté trois Gallions, elle partit à sa suite dès qu'elle fut capable de distinguer ses pieds de ses mains. Quand elle sortit de la serre, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Drago. Elle chercha un peu partout dans le parc mais son état physique laissant à désirer elle décida de voir s'il n'avait pas emprunté le passage secret qu'elle lui avait montré l'autre soir.

Avec un courage proche de la nausée, elle trouva la force de se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Désorientée, elle prit le mauvais chemin et fit donc un détour à travers le terrain où, par chance, elle aperçu une tête blonde avachie dans les gradins des Serpentard. Elle grimpa alors à quatre pattes les longs escaliers et arriva enfin auprès de lui pour constater qu'il avait vidé la bouteille et qu'il ronflait désormais bruyamment. Ginny, au bord des nerfs à cause de l'alcool et de la fatigue se mit à le secouer violement en criant « Tu vas me le payer Malefoy ! » jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'ouvre les yeux et ne commence à divaguer :

- Eh doucement Chloé ! Ya pas le feu ! On a toute la nuit devant nous ! lança t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

- Rends moi ma bouteille ! J'ai soif ! implora la Gryffondor désespérée.

- Ben je crois qu'il y a un problème, s'excusa t-il en regardant dans la bouteille comme dans des jumelles. Yen a plus ! Mais attends…

Il sortit alors de sa poche une petite gourde et l'ouvrit, reniflant la bonne odeur avec envie avant que Ginny ne lui prenne des mains et ne vide son contenu d'un trait. Drago la regarda ébahi avant de souffler d'exaspération alors qu'elle s'écroulait lourdement à ses côtés, ivre morte.

OoooooooooooO

A l'autre bout du château, Harry était au bord du gouffre, sur la petite colline qui surplombait le lac. Aussi saoul que ses deux comparses, il fixait sans relâche la falaise béante qui s'étendait sous lui, obnubilé par les mouettes qui faisaient « Cui-cui ! » et les feuilles qui s'envolaient dans le vent. Inconscient du danger qu'il courait aussi près, il se plaisait à oublier ses problèmes et rêvait à un monde meilleur où Rogue ne serait plus là et où les Chocogrenouilles et les bièraubeurre seraient gratuites.

Il se sentait si misérable d'être dans cet état à cause d'une fille qui l'ignorait totalement et qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas, qu'il buvait de plus en plus à chaque pensée pessimiste, du genre « Personne ne m'aime » ou encore « Je n'ai plus qu'à crever là en attendant d'être bouffé par des taupes mutantes enragées ». Epuisé par la colère et tous les litres d'alcool emmagasinés, il s'endormi là, au même titre que Ginny et Drago, sur le terrain de Quidditch.

OooooO

Lorsque Ginny et Drago se réveillèrent, ils avaient chacun l'impression d'avoir avalé une tonne de bombabouses et d'avoir été frappés par une douzaine de cognards en furie. Tous les deux étaient étendus comme de vieux chiffons dans l'herbe humide du terrain et semblaient incapables de faire le moindre mouvement, excepté lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient si près l'un à l'autre. Ils se relevèrent instantanément, se jaugeant avec méfiance de haut en bas pour essayer de voir lequel des deux avait fauté… à moins que ce ne soit les deux… Ginny brisa le silence :

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Malefoy ?!!

- Quoi, moi ?! Comme si c'était moi ! C'est sans doute toi qui as… qui nous a mis dans cette… euh… position !

- Mais bien sur ! Lequel de nous deux est un obsédé dit moi ?

- C'est bon je m'en vais, je n'ai pas envie d'être vu en ta compagnie une fois de plus !

- Oh c'est dommage… souffla la jeune gryffondor avec malice, oubliant la douleur lancinante qui lui triturait le crâne pour suivre Malefoy qui s'en allait. L'humiliation te va si bien au teint !

- Lâches moi et retourne dormir au milieu de tes amis les gnomes de jardin !

- Hou !!! Tu me fais peur ! Et si je disais aux autres que tu as essayé d'abuser de ma gentillesse pour…

- Arrête ce petit jeu là Weasley, ça ne marchera pas cette fois ci ! Dégage de là et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Ginny, finalement vaincue par la douleur qui l'habitait, ralenti et laissa Drago passer devant, se dirigeant lentement vers un des passages secrets pour retrouver son dortoir avant le couvre-feu. Drago était juste devant elle et ne faisait pas attention à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interpelle pour lui rappeler quelque chose :

- Hep la fée verte ! Tu es peut être en train de cuver mais je tiens à te rappeler que tu me dois une bouteille de bièraubeurre bourbon brut de deux litres ! Je la veux dans moins de deux semaines !

Malefoy la laissa partir sans un mot, agacé par l'insolence de la benjamine.

Il repartit donc vers son dortoir sans un bruit et ne cessa de se demander tout le long du chemin ce qui avait bien put se passé ce soir pour qu'ils se réveillent dans cette position… « Peu importe, du moment qu'elle ne s'en souviens pas elle non plus! ».

A son réveil, Harry réalisa avec difficulté qu'il était toujours sur cette falaise, à quelques centimètres du bord du précipice qui menaçait dangereusement de l'engloutir au moindre faux pas. Le Gryffondor domina alors sa nausée et ses vertiges pour reculer en rampant et se mettre en sécurité plus loin, s'adossant à un arbre pour reprendre ses esprits.

Devant lui, le Soleil se levait doucement sur le Lac, même si pour lui, cette espèce de satanée lumière ne faisait que l'aveugler tandis que les rafales de vent le rendait sourd en raisonnant horriblement contre les parois de son crâne ankylosé par l'alcool. Il se leva finalement quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre son dortoir où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient avec impatience :

- Bon sang Harry tu n'as rien ?! Fit Hermione en se jetant presque à son cou.

- Hein ? Fit simplement le survivant en plissant les yeux pour distinguer laquelle des deux Hermione était la vraie.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? renchérit-elle alors qu'il la repoussait doucement pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Euh… quelque part dehors… j'avais besoin de prendre l'air…

Ron s'approcha de lui et huma l'air avant de capituler :

- Pour te complaindre dans la déprime et l'alcool oui !

- Quelque chose comme ça oui… répondit simplement Harry en se relevant pour aller dans les douches.

Il les rejoignit plus tard dans la Salle Commune pour prendre son petit déjeuner, tentant désespérément de ne pas penser à cet horrible mal de crâne qui lui triturait la cervelle. A ses côtés, Ginny semblait elle aussi fort mal en point, fixant son assiette avec dégoût, livide à la seule idée de devoir avaler quelque chose.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les brefs regards que sa sœur jetait de temps à autre à la table des Serpentards, réalisant finalement qu'elle guettait l'arrivée de quelqu'un avec impatience. Il comprit enfin ce qui se tramait lorsqu'elle fut brusquement secouée d'une crise de rires étouffés à l'entrée d'un Drago très mal en point, débraillé, pâle et visiblement très en colère contre ses sous-fifres. Là, Ron ne put se retenir d'intervenir :

- Tu te sens bien Ginny ?

- Euh oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas… j'ai juste avalé de travers, répondit-elle, désormais plus rouge que son frère le jour où il avait reçu sa beuglante.

- Toi aussi tu es prise pour une brusque admiration pour les Serpentards ?

- Bien sur que non ! Se défendit la jeune fille. Heureusement que je ne m'y met pas ! L'obsession d'Harry pour Stanford est déjà largement suffisante !

A ces mots, Harry quitta finalement sa torpeur et se rappela de la veille, s'exclamant assez fort pour alarmer à son tour son ennemi serpentard :

- Au fait : Où est Ally ?

OooooO

Dans son cachot, Ally elle, n'espérais plus que deux choses : Soit on la délivrait sur le champ, soit on abrégeait ses souffrances. Car d'être faite prisonnière par le seul homme que l'on n'ait jamais aimé alors que celui-ci a décidé de vous tuer, c'était une des pires expériences au monde, bien loin des maux de crânes assourdissants des pauvres griffons victimes de leur gueule de bois. Aveuglée par le sang qui coulait de son front, elle apercevait tout ce petit monde qui s'agitait autour d'elle, préparant la réunion qui s'annonçait. Comme chaque semaine, les habitudes ne changeaient pas : réunion du clan pour revoir le plan et les progrès du « projet ».

Mais Ally n'en avait plus rien à faire : le monde pouvait s'écrouler, brûler, tout le monde pouvait mourir, elle resterait indifférente. Le désespoir laissait place à la haine car en moins de quelques secondes, toute sa vie s'était écroulée sous ses yeux. Plus d'amour, plus d'amis, plus d'espoir… peur, horreur, douleur, malheur… Mourir mourir mourir !

Elle sentait toute la haine contenue depuis tant d'années resurgir à un tel point que la nausée la gagnait dès qu'elle osait ouvrir la bouche pour respirer. Elle ne disait rien, même quand quelques coups s'abattaient sur elle lorsqu'un disciple profitait de l'absence de son maître. Prostrée dans le silence et l'immobilité, elle attendait patiemment que son heure arrive ou que sa vengeance soit accomplie.

Harry et Drago parcouraient les couloirs à grands pas, haletants, oubliant presque qu'ils étaient ennemis et que leur initiative était une des plus dangereuses qu'ils n'aient jamais entreprises. Arrivant finalement à la porte du cachot de Rogue, ils entrèrent sans frapper, peu inquiets de s'attirer les foudres du maître des Potions en cette situation inquiétante. Mais la pièce était vide, aucune trace de leur professeur, car celui-ci était déjà en route depuis longtemps, conscient que son élève courait un danger important.

La veille, alerté par l'absence d'Ally et de celle du professeur de DCFM, il s'était empressé d'aller cueillir des informations auprès de l'élève qu'il détestait le plus au monde Harry Potter qui lui apprit que Drago avait tout raconté à la jeune fille. Severus compris alors qu'elle avait du se réfugier chez Tyler, soit pour oublier, soit pour avoir des explications. Prenant son mal en patience, il avait attendu le lendemain matin pour voir si la situation n'était pas une fausse alerte, car bien des nuits, Ally avait déserté le dortoir pour n'y reparaître qu'au petit matin, les cheveux encore ébouriffés par sa nuit passée avec son maître.

Tout cela avait rendu Severus malade : voir petit à petit se détruire une jeune fille sans pouvoir rien y faire le décourageait, son inquiétude dépassant curieusement son indifférence habituelle pour une simple gamine. Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il se plaisait à croire. Severus n'avait jamais délaissé la sécurité de ses élèves ; autant pouvait il les détester et les rabaisser à chaque cours, autant ne leur voulait il aucun mal. Et cette élève ne dérogerait certainement pas à cette règle : pas une perte de plus ne serait ajoutée à son triste tableau de chasse. Pas une élève de plus ne succomberait à une de ses erreurs de jugement.

Mais en cet instant il n'avait plus la tête à se poser des questions sur son intérêt pour elle, car le lendemain matin, en ne la trouvant pas dans la salle commune, il réalisa finalement que son entrevue avec Tyler c'était mal passé. Déterminé à la retrouver et à la sortir de là, il quitta la Salle Commune en direction des appartements d'Ethan Tyler, Angmar le Cavalier Tout Puissant…

**Chapitre 11 à suivre…**


	12. Chapitre 11: Dernière chance

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Ally Stanford et Ethan Tyler. Ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire…. Par ailleurs, si certains noms ressemblent à des fictions connues, veuillez m'en excuser (notamment JRR Tolkien…)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après avoir découvert qu'Ethan n'avait fait que se servir d'elle pour protéger ses pouvoirs et ne l'avait jamais aimé, Ally se retrouve incapable de se défendre lorsque les hommes de celui-ci l'emporte au fin fond des sous sols… Pendant ce temps là, Harry et Drago, chacun de leurs côtés mais tout les deux désemparés, décident de noyer leur peine dans l'alcool. Le lendemain, les deux ennemis réalisent finalement qu'Ally n'est pas réapparue depuis leur altercation. Ils décident d'aller alerter Rogue mais celui-ci est déjà en route vers les appartements de Tyler pour essayer de retrouver la jeune fille.

Genre : Général /Mystère /Action

RAR : Merci beaucoup à Colibri Noir : Alors ? C'était si long que ça ? Bon, un mois, je pense que c'est respectable… à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, compte tenu du fait que j'ai trois fics, je pense que ça va… Et n'oublions pas les dissertes et autres nouvelles a terminer… Enfin ! La fin arrive bientôt, et j'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déboussolée par la suite, ça risque de tourner légèrement dans la romance… enfin on verra bien !lol Sinon c'est pas grave pour Douleur Malheur (c'est dans quel sens au fait ?lol) mais j'aimerais bien voir la suite, si tu veux que je t'aide, dis le moi ! Bon je vais pas épiloguer trois cent ans pour te remercier de ta review (tu est la seule…snif) puisque je dois à tout prix finir ce chapitre (et oui, tu découvre un autre secret : j'écris les RARs avant d'écrire le chapitre ! Quelle logique ! Lol) Bon je te laisse et sans doute à la prochaine !

**OooooooooooooO **

**Angmar**

**Chapitre 11 : Dernière chance**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans que Severus n'avait été dans cet état. Insensible à toute idée de danger, il se dirigeait avec détermination vers les appartements d'Ethan Tyler, ou plus précisément, vers l'antre d'Angmar. Montant les marches du château quatre à quatre, il fut rapidement arrivé à la porte du professeur de DCFM qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique sans aucun problème. Bien sur, dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait à ce moment précis, il ne se demanda absolument pas pourquoi Tyler n'avait pas changé le mot de passe alors qu'il savait très bien que Malefoy, Potter et lui le connaissait. En temps normal, Severus aurait pensé à un piège, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : retrouver Stanford avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Dans l'appartement, le passage secret était encore ouvert lorsqu'il arriva et l'on pouvait entendre l'écho d'un tumulte lointain, signe d'une grande agitation dans les sous sols. Severus n'y fit guère attention et s'engouffra dans le petit passage entre les étagères couvertes de bocaux de formoles et d'uniformes. Le petit couloir était très sombre et la seule chose qui pouvait le guider était les voix d'hommes qu'il percevait depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans l'appartement. Mais bientôt, il put percevoir très loin devant lui une faible lumière qu'il s'empressa de suivre, annonçant à quelques mètres de là un carrefour. Il se retrouva finalement dans un petit virage, nez à nez avec une porte. Tout de même avec une certaine hésitation, le maître des Potions poussa le battant pour se retrouver devant un nouveau couloir, plus éclairé cette fois-ci. Il refit la même chose et trouva une autre entrée qu'il le conduisit devant un nouveau corridor serpentant de droite à gauche vers une destination inconnue.

Il atteignit finalement un véritable carrefour où se trouvaient deux énormes portes de fer forgé, imposantes et menaçantes, semblant prévenir aux imprudents égarés que cet endroit n'était pas pour eux. Il se dirigeait cependant vers celle de droite, manquant de pousser un gloussement de surprise lorsque, posant sa main sur la porte pour tester sa résistance, il sentit sa main s'enfoncer à travers comme l'on passe à travers un buisson de feuilles fraîches. Mais comble du désespoir, il se trouva à nouveau dans un couloir sombre et du se résigner à avancer, réalisant que la porte derrière lui était devenue un mur infranchissable.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Severus rôdait à travers le dédalle des couloirs du château, espérant à chaque porte que cette fois ce serait la bonne. Mais à chaque fois, il ne rencontrait que de nouvelles impasses. Seulement maintenant, les choses étaient plus compliquées. Passées la rage et la fougue du début de sa quête, il devait désormais faire appel à sa raison pour se sortir de là, maintenant que des « cavaliers d'Angmar » étaient à ses trousses. A force de courir et de passer les entrées à une vitesse plus que soutenue, il avait finit par comprendre pourquoi il ne découvrait jamais aucune issue… Bien que de le deviner aurait été facile au bout de quelques minutes…

En effet, il avait eu le loisir d'observer à plusieurs reprises le petit jeu de cache-cache qu'effectuaient les portes, glissant le long des murs et disparaissant de temps à autre pour ralentir le professeur et l'empêcher de se repérer. La pire des choses était donc arrivée à notre pauvre Severus : se retrouver coincé dans un labyrinthe magique, et qui plus est, dédalle ensorcelé par un mage noir.

Ooooooooooo

Ne trouvant pas Severus, Harry et Drago avaient finit par se résoudre à aller tout raconter à Dumbledore : la situation était trop dangereuse pour continuer à faire cavaliers seuls. Arrivés devant la gargouille ils prononcèrent le mot de passe et se laissèrent porter jusqu'au bureau, maudissant intérieurement la lenteur de l'escalier magique.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, ils furent tout les deux étonnés de voir le Directeur dans une forme aussi olympique : Dumbledore avait revêtu une robe de sorcier des plus flamboyantes, et s'amusait visiblement beaucoup à monter et descendre sur les marches de pierre derrière son bureau à la façon d'un cours d'aérobic. Lorsqu'il aperçu enfin les deux nouveaux arrivants, il bondit littéralement dans les airs et se précipita vers eux, leurs présentant avec enthousiasme un plateau de bonbons très appétissants.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard méfiant : même si Dumbledore avait souvent tendance à être très enthousiaste, son attitude sortait tout de même de l'ordinaire. Il semblait totalement inconscient du monde qui l'environnait et avait presque déjà oublié ses deux visiteurs au bout de deux minutes. Harry tenta alors de lancer une conversation :

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, vous allez bien ?

Le Directeur se tourna vers lui avec un sourire béat et répondit d'une voix haut perchée :

- Merveilleusement, merveilleusement mon petit Harry. Et toi ? M'apportes tu un de ces gâteaux moldus dont tu m'avais parlé ?

- Non en fait je suis là pour une autre raison… c'est bien plus grave qu'une histoire de sucreries ! Fit Harry avec défi mais en fixant toujours le Directeur avec un regard apeuré.

- Houhou ! Ricana Dumbledore comme un vieux grand père rabougri, rien n'est jamais grave si l'on a un chariot de bonbons en réserve ! Rien de mieux pour se détendre que de dévorer un énorme paquet de maxi chocogrenouilles !

Harry ne comprenait rien tandis que Drago, resté en arrière, regardait Dumbledore d'un air dubitatif :

- J'ai toujours dit que ce vieux fou était totalement attardé !

- Je… Je n'y comprends rien, répondit Harry profondément déboussolé. Il… Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux prévenir Mcgonagall, elle saura quoi faire. J'y vais ! Toi, pendant ce temps là, occupe toi de lui !

- Eh minute le bigleux ! intervint Drago en retenant le gryffondor par le bras. Et je suis sensé faire quoi, moi, pendant ce temps là ? On joue à la crapette ?

Harry lui lança un regard réprobateur et lui répondit sans trop y croire :

- Ben je ne sais pas moi… Parles lui, distrait le, essaie de comprendre ce qui lui arrive ! …Du moment qu'il reste là, ça va !

- Eh mais je…

Mais Drago ne finit pas, Harry ayant déjà quitté la pièce à toute vitesse. Il fixa la porte un moment pour se donner du courage puis se retourna finalement vers Dumbledore qui le fixait sans bouger avec un sourire ébahi. « On dirait un membre du fan club du bigleux en extase devant Saint Potter », ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer avec dégoût.

Le vieux magicien avança alors et se mit à tourner autour du jeune serpentard, le regardant avec attention sous toutes les coutures. Drago ne dit rien et se laissa faire, avant de sursauter légèrement quand Albus resurgit à nouveau devant ses yeux en demandant avec avidité :

- J'adore ta cravate ! Tu me la prêtes ?

- Euh… Si vous voulez…

Drago s'exécuta et lui tendit la cravate, immédiatement saisie par le Directeur qui retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Drago en profita pour s'asseoir à son tour et essayer d'entamer une conversation avec un Dumbledore occupé à nouer la cravate autour de son cou :

- En fait, Potter et moi sommes venus ici pour vous faire part de notre inquiétude à propos de la disparition d'Ally… Nous pensons qu'elle…

- Oh Ally ?! Coupa le Directeur. Quelle charmante jeune fille ! Une chance pour elle que le Ministère ait accepté de la laisser sous notre protection.

- Et bien justement, continua le jeune serpentard, nous pensons qu'elle est en danger et…

- En danger ?! Poudlard est une forteresse en spéculos ! S'exclama soudain Albus avec un grand sourire. Cette école est une des plus sure au monde ! S'il se passait des choses louches dans ce château, croyez moi que j'en serais le premier informé !

- Sauf votre respect Monsieur, vous vous trompez ! Risqua Drago.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à briller alors qu'il lançait avec amusement :

- Vous croyez ?... Très bien ! Nous allons jouer à un jeu : si vous gagnez, vous avez raison ; mais si vous perdez, c'est moi qui ai raison ! Un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue à la clé ! Qu'en pensez vous ?

- C'est ridic…

Il ne put continuer car une voix indignée s'élevait dans la pièce :

- Mais enfin Albus ! Que vous arrive t-il ?!

- Oh ma belle et merveilleuse Minerva ! Vous égayez pour moi cette journée jusqu'ici si terne et sans couleur ! S'exclama t-il en se levant pour accueillir le professeur de Métamorphoses à bras ouverts.

- Mais… enfin Albus ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes si joyeux ?!

- Vous ne trouvez pas que la vie est belle Minerva ? Allons ! Cessez de faire cette tête et prenez donc un chocolat, je viens juste de les recevoir !

Il tendit à Minerva la boîte de sucreries et elle se servit sans le quitter des yeux, persuadée elle aussi que son supérieur avait perdu la raison. Elle allait manger le chocolat quand elle arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, une idée effleurant son esprit.

- Albus ? D'où proviennent ces sucreries ?

- De mon fournisseur habituel pourquoi ? Voulez vous en commander vous aussi ?

- Vous en êtes certains ?

Sous la confirmation d'Albus, Minerva se tourna vers les deux élèves :

- Les sucreries du directeur ont peut être été ensorcelées ou empoisonnées… ça ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un y pense ! … si ce n'est pas le cas, je jurerais tout de même que le professeur Dumbledore est sous influence magique.

Drago pouffa, peu convaincu par la thèse de son professeur.

- Si c'était ça, il serait déjà mort ! Fit-il remarquer.

- Pas si celui qui a concocté ça veut juste détourner la vigilance du directeur, proposa Harry, pensif.

- Oui… marmonna Mcgonagall… Et si… Un sort de…

- De... ? relancèrent Harry et Drago à l'unisson, pendus aux lèvres de Minerva.

- Venez avec moi ! Se contenta t-elle de répondre. Albus ven… Non posez ce jus de citrouille ! Donnez moi ça et suivez moi !

Elle se saisit de la boîte de chocolat et du verre de jus de citrouille pour conduire les trois autres jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou Mme Pomfresh sembla confirmer leurs inquiétudes. Après quelques tests, elle revint vers la directrice de Gryffondor :

- Vous aviez raison Minerva : le professeur Dumbledore a bel et bien été ensorcelé par une potion d'euphorie… le jus de citrouille en contient une très forte concentration.

- Une potion d'euphorie ? S'étonna Drago ; Quel intérêt ?

- Comme l'a suggéré Mr Potter tout à l'heure, répondit Mcgonagall, cette potion est un excellent moyen pour tromper l'attention de notre cher Albus… le sort étant basique, cela peut passer par la suite pour une simple farce des élèves comme cela a déjà été le cas plus d'une fois… la personne qui a fait ça n'a sans doute aucun intérêt à tuer le Directeur, ou bien il ne préfère pas tenter Grindelwald et risquer d'échouer… cette potion est bien plus facile et bien plus traître qu'un vulgaire sort de magie noire qu'Albus aurait put contrer sans effort… J'ai toujours sur que son penchant pour les sucreries le piégerait un jour… Albus ne se méfie jamais devant un appétissant assortiment de bonbons… hum… Mme Pomfresh ? Vous pouvez faire le contre sort ?

OoooooO

- Mon Dieu Minerva, réalisait Dumbledore quelques instants plus tard, immunisé contre l'effet du sort. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le professeur Tyler en fut capable.

- Êtes vous sur qu'il y soit vraiment pour quelque chose ? Personnellement je n'ai jamais eu aucun soupçon vis-à-vis de ses intentions.

- Moi non plus, moi non plus Minerva… Mais je crois qu'il est temps de faire pleinement confiance à ces deux garçons. Ce ne sont pas les premiers à venir me voir pour ce motif, rappelez vous Severus et son horrible procès… Ils ont apparemment été moins dupe que le pauvre vieux sorcier étourdit que je suis ! J'ai bien peur que tout cela n'ai été qu'une habile machination et je pense que nous avons à faire à un adversaire de taille… nos préoccupations envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous ont rendus bien peu vigilants face à une attaque extérieure… il va falloir réparer cela…

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez professeur ?

OooooooooooO

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Perdu dans ce labyrinthe magique, il était condamné à errer en coursant les portes sans même savoir vers où il se dirigeait. Se promettant d'écarteler Tyler à sa sortie d'ici, il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si Ally n'était toutefois pas toujours dans l'autre camps : « après tout, l'Amour rends aveugle ». Mais ça n'était plus le moment de se remettre en question : maintenant qu'il y était, il devait aller jusqu'au bout. La perspective de mourir dans ce piège à nifleur ne l'enchantant guère, et il finit par se résoudre à tenter d'utiliser la magie pour s'y retrouver, même si quelque chose au fond de sa raison lui suggérait que ça n'était pas vraiment une très bonne idée.

Il tenta d'abord tous les sorts de première main, les plus connus et les basiques pour faire apparaître une porte, pour trouver le bon chemin, faire apparaître une signalisation, faire exploser un mur… mais pas moyen : ce foutu souterrain ne voulait rien comprendre. Il tenta alors quelques sortilèges plus compliqués qu'il avait appris durant son adolescence de rat de bibliothèque et qui lui avaient été utiles de nombreuses fois par le passé pour se sortir des horribles farces des Maraudeurs… mais rien : pas le moindre bruissement de vent, pas la moindre fissure dans le mur, pas le moindre esprit pour le guider dans les dédales, juste quelques cavaliers d'Angmar qui parvenaient de temps à autre à retrouver sa trace. A chaque fois il s'échappait de justesse par une des portes mais bientôt il du se résigner à se défendre… peut être même que s'il en attrapait un vivant, il pourrait le forcer à le faire sortir d'ici, lui et Ally. Ce fut ainsi sur le qui vive qu'il continua son ennuyeux pèlerinage, traînant des pieds et essuyant les indénombrables gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il perçut finalement un bruit léger de pas derrière lui et se retourna pour faire face à nouveau avec un homme d'une carrure impressionnante, toujours vêtu d'une soutane comme les autres et gratifié de tatouages effrayants sur le crâne. Il eut à peine le temps de lever sa baguette et de prononcer un sort de défense qu'un éclair jaillit entre eux, aveuglant le maître des potions pendant plusieurs secondes.

Lorsqu'il put enfin réadapter ses yeux à la lumière des torches des sous sols, il constata avec étonnement et soulagement que les interminables couloirs avaient disparus et qu'il se trouvaient maintenant dans une salle « Comment ?... Je n'ai rien… Le sort n'était pas censé me transporter… c'était juste un sort… (Il comprit) de magie noire ». Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser : dans un lieu si malsain, la manière d'en sortir n'en pouvait être que des plus machiavélique.

Tombé au sol sous le choc il se releva, se fracassant douloureusement le crâne contre le plafond trop bas. Obligé de se déplacer complètement plié en deux, il s'efforça d'ignorer la douleur lancinante de sa tête pour se concentrer sur cet endroit, sombre et froid tel le couloir de la mort. Soudain il aperçu une forme repliée silencieusement dans un coin sombre… C'était Ally.

Elle ne bougeait pas et semblait à peine consciente, le regard droit et inexpressif fixé sur le sol sans ciller. Elle était couverte de marque de coups et du sang coulait de son arcade jusque dans sa bouche mais elle semblait ne rien ressentir… à peine paraissait-elle respirer. Rogue la secoua et tenta un premier contact pour lui montrer son aide et son soutien : « Miss Stanford vous allez bien ? ». Sans réponse, il recommença : « Miss Stanford ? Venez je vais vous sortir de là, levez vous ! … Miss Stanford ?... Ally vous allez bien ? » Mais la jeune fille ne cillait pas, ne semblant pas même entendre le son de la voix de son professeur. Quelque peu déstabilisé par l'état de la jeune fille, Rogue resta un instant là à la regarder, se demandant vraiment ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'elle soit dans cet état « En tout cas, elle n'est certainement plus du coté de Tyler »… Oui, c'était une certitude.

Il se décida finalement à prendre les choses en main et s'approcha d'Ally pour la saisir du bout des bras d'abord, puis passant ensuite des bras sous le creux de ses genoux et sous sa nuque. Il se releva péniblement et tenta d'avancer le plus vite que la hauteur de la pièce et le poids de son nouveau fardeau le lui permettaient. Mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il s'était réjouit trop vite, car à peine sortit d'un labyrinthe magique, il se retrouvait maintenant dans un cachot sans la moindre issue…

OooooooooooooO

A l'entrée de la pièce secrète du professeur de DCFM, Dumbledore semblait déconcerté : Comment avait-il put ignorer la présence voire la création d'un tel dédale dans son propre château ? Comment avait-il pu laisser passer un tel être néfaste sans avoir le moindre doute ?

Après le procès, les accidents et tout ce que lui avaient racontés Severus et les autres, il n'avait pourtant pas daigné y prêter un peu d'attention… Tyler était vraiment très fort, il ne pouvait le nier, car aussi loin que sa mémoire lui permettait de se souvenir, jamais ô grand jamais un sorcier n'avait pu abuser de la crédulité du Directeur de Poudlard, jamais aucun sort n'avait réussit à le toucher, et jamais personne n'avait réellement osé s'attaquer au vieux sorcier… seuls Grindelwald et Voldemort avaient eut ce cran et ils l'avaient tous les deux bien des fois regretté.

Et maintenant, Dumbledore ne devait sous aucune forme que ce soit prendre cette nouvelle menace à la légère : Angmar était puissant et ils allaient devoir y faire face… Mais d'abord, c'était à lui de l'affronter, lui seul.

C'est ainsi qu'il se tourna vers Harry et Drago qui le suivaient de près et s'arrêtèrent en voyant le regard de Dumbledore. Harry compris aussitôt :

- Non, professeur : cette fois vous ne m'écarterez pas de cette histoire ! Cela me regarde autant que vous et…

- ET tu n'as pas le choix Harry ! Coupa Albus avec une autorité qu'on ne lui voyait pas souvent. Cette étape est trop dangereuse et trop importante pour que vous y risquiez votre vie. Croyez moi, si mes plus amères craintes s'avèrent fondées, vous aurez tout le loisir de participer à la suite des événements.

Sans un mot de plus il quitta l'antichambre pour pénétrer dans le souterrain à son tour, laissant les deux élèves profondément indignés mais condamnés à rester en arrière par un sort leur entravant le passage.

Habitué à ce genre de mission périlleuse, Dumbledore n'était absolument pas angoissé ni même hésitant. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas grand-chose de son ennemi, Albus savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire, toutes ces innombrables années lui ayant donné tant d'expérience que désormais aucune méthode ne lui était inconnue. C'est ainsi qu'il ne mit que quelques minutes à comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans un labyrinthe magique, réfléchissant rapidement au sort qu'il pouvait utiliser pour se sortir de cette impasse.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il murmura faiblement quelques mots étranges en regardant sa main, y faisant apparaître petit à petit quelques éclats de lumière qui grandirent jusqu'à devenir de petites billes volantes fluorescente, à peine plus grandes que des lucioles. Il lança alors sa main en l'air pour libérer ces petits êtres magiques qui s'envolèrent sur le champs, filant dans le couloir à une vitesse hallucinante. Dumbledore n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de les suivre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, oubliant ses douloureux rhumatismes pour se concentrer sur son périple. Tournant encore et encore au milieu des couloirs et des passages, les choix des petites lucioles étaient à chaque fois si rapides que les portes n'avaient pas le temps de bouger où de disparaître. Il ne fallut donc pas plus de quelques minutes au Directeur pour sortir enfin de ce dédale, reprenant difficilement son souffle après cette course effrénée.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il pu observer autour de lui une large pièce circulaire, centre de plusieurs chemins souterrains, simple salle de pierres froides au centre de laquelle trônait un unique et humble siège de bois, socle d'Angmar, le chef de cette rébellion discrète mais puissante. Cherchant des yeux les lucioles qui devaient, théoriquement, lui indiquer où se trouvaient les disparus, il réalisa qu'elles se trouvaient justement sagement collées contre le mur, ne bougeant plus au bas de la paroi.

Comprenant que ce mur était sans doute le mur nord d'une pièce secrète, il entreprit de chercher une faille dans la pierre magique afin de pouvoir être prêt à ouvrir le passage aux prisonniers. Plongé dans sa réflexion, il n'entendit d'abord pas approcher les serviteurs d'Angmar, avant de réaliser soudainement sans même se retourner qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce.

- Et bien, regardez moi ça ! S'exclama un homme en soutane en désignant Albus du doigt. Notre très cher et très vieil Albus Dumbledore, plus grand magicien parmi les plus grands ! Peut être a-t-il décidé de venir nous donner une dernière leçon de soutien?!!

Des ricanements s'élevèrent mais ils se turent bien vite à l'approche d'une ombre vacillante, celle d'Angmar, leur puissant et vénéré mentor. Albus de bougea pas, plus occupé à observer avec avidité l'ombre approchant qu'à remarquer avec quelle discipline les hommes s'étaient soudain rangés en cercles le long des murs. Ethan entra alors dans la pièce et le cœur d'Albus fit un bond dans sa poitrine : Celui-ci était bien loin de l'Ethan Tyler que le Directeur avait côtoyé pendant ces derniers mois ; le même, oui, mais en plus imposant, plus noir, plus effrayant, bien plus maléfique.

Dumbledore pouvait percevoir cette énorme aura noire qui l'accompagnait et comprenait désormais pourquoi Tyler s'était vu dans l'obligation de partager ses pouvoirs pour les cacher : tant de puissance ne saurait être maîtrisée par n'importe qui, encore moins être cachée très longtemps aux Aurors. Un visage livide n'exprimant rien de plus que la détermination et la haine et un regard de braises plus perçant que celui de n'importe quel rapace, voilà ce à quoi ressemblait le tout puissant Angmar. Et il était sans doute aussi puissant et dangereux que Voldemort, peut être même bien plus.

Il se dirigeait désormais vers Dumbledore, sa bouche inexpressive se mouvant en un rictus d'amusement tandis qu'il élevait sa voix glaçante pour s'adresser à son « supérieur » :

- Et bien Albus ? Que puis je faire pour vous ? Vous vous êtes égaré où bien vous aviez simplement envie de bavarder ?

- Je crois que bavarder ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-il un peu amer. Je voudrais vous féliciter d'avoir réussi à me tenir éloigné si longtemps, un excellent tour de main, selon moi…

- Vous m'en voyez flatté monsieur le directeur !

- Ne criez pas victoire aussi vite, Tyler, je ne suis pas encore hors jeu !

- Effectivement…

- Pas encore et certainement pas avant un long moment, continua Dumbledore avec aplomb. Désormais les choses vont prendre une toute autre tournure, j'en fais le triste serment !

- Ah oui ? répondit Ethan d'un air dubitatif. Et que pensez vous faire? Rejoindre notre clan ? Après tout, nous avons certains objectifs en commun… je ne tiens pas à vous faire de mal Albus, je suis sincère… j'ai un profond respect pour vous…

- Je ne jouerais pas à ce petit jeu avec vous, et n'y jouez pas avec moi, je vous prie. Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire, quelles que soient vos intentions ! Alors il est inutile de jouer les alliés de fortune. Même si le monde n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, je sais encore faire la différence entre des intentions pures et des projets de vengeance… vous ne me duperez pas à nouveau Angmar !

Tyler avança un peu plus vers Dumbledore d'un air solennel, gardant le sérieux que la situation imposait.

- Je me doutais bien que vous ne seriez pas si facile à duper, cher Directeur, et je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que vous déclariez forfait avant l'heure ! Cela aurait été indigne de votre réputation, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire !

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, aucune haine ne troublant leur regard. Seulement la déception et un étrange respect transparaissaient dans leurs yeux. Ce fut finalement le plus jeune qui brisa le silence, sortant lentement sa baguette des plis de sa cape.

- Cela fait un moment déjà que j'attends ce moment avec impatience… Enfin je vais vous affronter !

- Vous semblez bien sure de vous. Le premier conseil donné par votre discipline n'est-il pas de ne « jamais sous estimer un adversaire » ?

Tyler se rapprocha, menaçant, perdant son air solennel au profit d'un air de défi :

- C'est pourtant ce que vous semblez faire Albus ! Attention : ne me prenez pas pour plus naïf que je ne le suis. Je sais très bien ce que je fais et je ne suis pas aussi fou et fanatique que cet idiot dont vous n'osez pas prononcer le nom ! Je suis prêt à vous affronter, vieux sorcier, et croyez moi, vous allez être surpris de voir à quel point les « jeunes » générations peuvent être puissantes elles aussi !

Il brandit sa baguette devant lui avec un regard de défi, comme s'il intimait l'ordre à son aîné de faire de même. Dumbledore ne se fit pas prier et sortit son arme de sa poche tandis que les cavaliers d'Angmar quittaient la pièce en silence. Une fois seuls, Ethan fixa intensément le Directeur dans les yeux puis se décontracta subitement, baissant sa baguette et se reculant nonchalamment en souriant. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui puis déclara comme si de rien n'était :

- La déco n'est pas terrible, vous ne trouvez pas ? Un peu « cliché » de l'antre du grand méchant loup non ?

Jaugeant Dumbledore avec amusement, il tourna sur lui-même en défroissant ses vêtements pour observer la pièce, avant de se retourner vivement pour lancer le premier sort du combat. Dumbledore, peu dupe, le détourna sans problème et riposta avec un autre sort de son cru qui termina contre le mur dans un énorme fracas de pierre brisée. Tyler le regarda d'un regard brillant avant de retenter l'expérience à nouveau, relançant le combat qui continua à la manière d'un match de tennis moldu, les sorts fusant dans la pièce dans un rythme presque régulier.

La pièce désormais envahie de poussière, les deux adversaires ne perdaient rien de leur concentration, comprenant que l'issue du duel ne s'annoncerait pas si vite. Angmar semblait apprécier chaque instant de la situation, triste mais fier d'affronter le célèbre et vénéré Albus Dumbledore qui, de son côté, avait la tête à tout autre chose : libérer les deux prisonniers avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil au mur derrière lui, il tentait de retrouver dans sa mémoire le souvenir d'un sort pouvant ouvrir le passage. Réalisant finalement qu'il ne trouverait jamais l'antisort à temps, il changea de tactique et tenta le tout pour le tout : Lorsque Tyler riposta à une de ses attaques, le Directeur de déplaça au dernier moment d'un léger pas vers la droite, laissant le sort frapper avec force le mur magique. Le choc fut plus violent que pour les autres et les sorts stoppèrent brusquement, les deux combattants désarçonnés un instant par le souffle de l'explosion. Quand la fumée de dissipa, Albus et Ethan se trouvaient tous les deux sur le sol et fixaient le mur avec appréhension, appréhension qui se changea en rage pour Ethan et en soulagement pour Albus : Une brèche avait été ouverte.

On pouvait d'ailleurs voir derrière cette minuscule faille, pas plus grosse qu'un trou de nifleur, un œil, celui de Rogue, qui tentait d'apercevoir quelque chose au dehors. Hors de lui, Angmar se rua sur Dumbledore pour un combat à mains nues alors que le Directeur s'approchait de la faille pour ordonner à Rogue de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Dumbledore se retrouvait écrasé contre le mur sous l'offensive violente de son adversaire, rouge de colère, ses veines bombées traduisant son état indomptable. Ruisselant de sang, Albus se releva aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, récupérant sa baguette tombée au sol pour repousser Ethan qui se relançait sur lui.

Dans sa prison, Rogue était perdu. Il grattait maintenant la pierre de ses mains, s'aidant de sorts pour faciliter le travail, mais s'abîmant les mains pour agrandir à chaque fois la brèche un peu plus en décrochant un à un les débris de mur encore en place. A ses côtés, Ally ne bougeait et ne réagissait à rien, pas même aux hurlements de rages que poussaient Tyler, ni même aux explosions tonitruantes qui faisaient s'effondrer à chaque fois un peu plus le plafond. Bientôt, la faille fut assez grande pour pouvoir laisser passer Severus qui vérifia avant toute chose que les combattants n'étaient pas trop près.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : sur le sol, les baguettes semblaient abandonnées tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, Tyler s'acharnait à faire basculer encore et encore le pauvre Dumbledore qui se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les capes couvertes de sang, les deux sorciers se battaient comme de vulgaire moldus : coups de poings, coups de pieds, par les cheveux ou par les vêtements, la rage faisait saigner leurs poings et les bouches crachaient du sang.

Mais ce fut lorsque Tyler aperçu Rogue qui sortait de sa prison à la suite d'Ally qu'il lâcha brusquement le vieil homme, le jetant à terre comme un vulgaire pantin, se débarrassant de lui pour mieux empêcher ses prisonniers de s'enfuir :

- Alors toi ! Fit-il en s'approchant de Severus qui tenait Ally dans ses bras. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de reposer cette fille tout de suite et de retourner là dedans avant que je ne perde vraiment patience ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer !

Ignorant ces mots, Severus tenta de le contourner mais Tyler l'arrêta :

- J'ai dit : repose l….

Mais il ne put finir, frappé par un sort qui lui fit percuter violemment le mur de ce qui avait été la prison du maître des Potions. Découvrant Dumbledore debout à l'autre bout, fermement ancré sur ses jambes et ayant visiblement retrouvé toute sa puissance, Severus comprit d'un regard qu'il devait filler sur le champ pour éviter une catastrophe de plus.

Enfin engagé dans un couloir, il hésita un instant à laisser Albus ici : après tout, Tyler semblait vraiment puissant et jamais, ô grand jamais, Severus n'avait eu l'occasion de voir le Directeur dans cet état. Mais Dumbledore restait un des plus grands sorciers du monde, c'était incontestable. Pourtant, lorsque Severus jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de fuir, Dumbledore semblait loin d'avoir l'avantage : à nouveau étendu sur le sol, il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de parer les sorts puissants du jeune mage… Mais c'était peine perdue…

OooooooooooO

Remontant dans un effort surhumain les couloirs et les marches menant à l'issue du sanctuaire, Rogue ne pensait à rien. Ses mains, écorchées vives par ses précédents efforts, peignaient le front et les genoux d'Ally de sang. Mais la jeune fille ne disait toujours rien, gardant les yeux ouverts sans même bouger les pupilles.

Enfin sortit de ce piège de cauchemar, il se dirigea instinctivement vers l'infirmerie pour y confier la jeune fille mais stoppa net au détour d'un couloir, apercevant Minerva Mcgonagall qui parlait avec un vieil homme qu'il reconnaissait comme l'un des sorciers présent le jour de son procès. Changeant de chemin, il dut à nouveau s'arrêter à quelques pas de l'infirmerie où attendaient deux sorciers, à savoir les deux assistants du détestable Ministre de la Magie. Réalisant que le Ministère avait sans doute eu vent de tout ces évènements au sein de Poudlard, il se convaincu que la meilleure solution était de retourner dans ses appartements et de s'y boucler à double tour pendant un moment. Jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille stoïque dans ses bras, il décida finalement de l'emmener avec lui, ne sachant vraiment dans quel autre endroit il pourrait la mettre à l'abri des vampires du Ministère.

Arrivant enfin dans son antre, il constata que la pièce avait été fouillée de fond en comble et que l'on avait vidé son laboratoire, désormais absent de toute potion. Poussant du pied les livres et autres objets éparpillés à terre, il s'avança jusqu'au divan pour y déposer Ally et se dirigea vers sa chambre où se trouvait cachée sa trappe de situation d'urgence. En effet, d'un petit mot de passe il fit apparaître une petite entrée dans le sol qu'il ouvrit rapidement en allumant sa baguette. A l'intérieur, des rangées impressionnantes de potions s'étendaient à perte de vue, certaines fioles fumant et crépitant grâce au sort d'ébullition permanent que leur avait attribué leur créateur.

Sans hésiter, Severus se saisit de deux minuscules petites fioles dans un panier débordant d'échantillons identiques et remonta dans la pièce pour rejoindre la jeune fille étendue sur le divan. Toujours immobile, elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il passait un coton imbibé de potion aseptisante sur son front afin de nettoyer ses blessures. Il procéda ainsi doucement pour le reste de ses maux, même si le plus grand d'entre eux persistait et qu'il savait qu'aucune potion n'existait pour le soigner.

Débarrassée de tout le sang et de toute la saleté qui recouvrait son visage, elle apparaissait désormais devant Severus dans toute sa vulnérabilité, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les joues contractées par le chagrin. Il était temps d'essayer de lui parler à nouveau :

- Miss Stanford ? Etes vous consciente ?

Assis face à un mur de béton, il se sentit un instant idiot à devoir jouer les apprentis medicomage, mais il se résigna tout de même à continuer, oubliant sa fierté au profit de sa responsabilité vis-à-vis de la jeune fille. Il reprit d'une voix moins froide :

- Miss Stanford… je sais que ce que vous avez vécu ces derniers jours a été très éprouvant mais … Il faut que vous parliez… Miss Stanford ? Tyler n'était qu'un marchand de rêve et je comprends tout à fait pourquoi vous avez pu le croire… Mais maintenant, tout ça est bel et bien fini … Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre…. Miss Stanford ? … Miss Stanford ? … S'il vous plait dites moi au moins un mot que je sache si vous êtes vraiment en vie ? Miss Stanford ? … Ally ?

C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt quatre heure, Ally Stanford fit un mouvement : bougeant légèrement, elle tourna le dos à Severus et murmura ces quelques mots avant de retomber dans le mutisme : « La vie ou la mort, qu'est-ce que ça change ? ».

Perdu, Severus hésita un instant entre répliquer une quelconque parole de réconfort comme Dumbledore en avait le secret, quitter la pièce pour la laisser en paix ou rester ici en silence pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est plus seule. S'étonnant lui-même il choisit cette dernière solution, se renfonçant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil à ses côtés, prêt à y passer la nuit, comme l'ultime gardien d'une forteresse brisée…

**Chapitre 12 à suivre… **


	13. Chapitre 12: Dernier soutien

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Ally Stanford et Ethan Tyler. Ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire…. Par ailleurs, si certains noms ressemblent à des fictions connues, veuillez m'en excuser (notamment JRR Tolkien…)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Réalisant qu'Ally a disparue, Harry et Drago partent sur ses traces et celles de Rogue qui les conduisent dans les bas fonds de Poudlard. Rogue y tombe dans un piège et est enfermé aux côtés d'Ally jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore, alerté par Harry et Drago, ne vienne à leur secours. Alors que celui-ci combat Angmar avec difficulté, Rogue parvient à sortir la jeune fille des sous sols et la conduit dans ses appartements pour la protéger des membres du Ministère qui ont investis le château. Incapable de parler elle terre dans le mutisme sous la surveillance imprenable du maître des potions.

Genre : Général/mystère

RAR : Merci beaucoup à Colibri Noir et Noa Dark qui me donne du courage pour arriver jusqu'au bout (je sais je suis pas très efficace et rapide mais je fais de mon mieux : plus de 2ans pour 12 chapitres : qui dit mieux ?lol)

** OoooooooO **

**Angmar**

**Chapitre 12 : Dernier soutien**

Marchant à grands pas derrière le professeur Dumbledore dans les allées du Ministère de la Magie, Severus se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là : il n'en savait pas plus sur Angmar que Malefoy et Potter qui avaient été également conviés à cette petite réunion. A quoi allait-il bien pouvoir servir pour cette audience visant à informer ces idiots du Ministère de la situation ? Severus commençait même à se demander si Dumbledore ne l'avait tout simplement pas traîné ici par lui-même sans que le Ministère n'est même réclamé sa présence…

Son appréhension s'avéra d'ailleurs rapidement justifiée à en juger par la mine étonnée qu'affichèrent simultanément les membres du Ministère présents dans la salle à la vue de Severus. Ils leurs intimèrent de s'asseoir sur les sièges prévus à leur intention et Scrimgeour prit la parole.

- Bien bien… Après les derniers évènements survenus à Poudlard ces derniers jours, il est devenu nécessaire d'éclaircir un peu les choses… Apparemment, une nouvelle menace plane au-dessus de nos têtes, une menace qu'il nous faut à tout pris identifier correctement pour être capable de la neutraliser… Professeur Dumbledore ?

- En effet Rufus, il s'agit d'une très grande menace, très importante qu'il ne faut surtout pas sous estimer. Pour commencer, j'ai le regret de vous avouer que j'ai été dupé par cette personne comme j'ai pu l'être jadis par le jeune Tom Jedusor… j'ai engagé cette personne au début de l'année scolaire au poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… elle s'est présentée sous le nom d'Ethan Tyler mais se fait plus couramment surnommée Angmar… il a derrière lui toute une armée de fidèles qui le suivent et qui semblent aussi fanatiques que peuvent l'être les mangemorts…

- Mais que veut-il ? Coupa Scrimgeour, sérieux et plus blanc qu'un drap fraîchement lavé.

- Pour faire simple, il veut éradiquer les sangs purs… enfin c'est ce qu'il prétend.

- Comment ça, ce qu'il prétend ?

Dumbledore prit une pause quelques secondes, réfléchissant en se caressant lentement la barbe avant de reprendre :

- Et bien, j'ai un pressentiment qui me dit que cette guerre contre les sangs purs n'est qu'un prétexte pour s'opposer à Voldemort (tout le monde frissonna à ce nom, mais Albus n'y fit pas attention)… Sa haine à l'égard du Seigneur des Ténèbres est telle qu'il semble prêt à tout pour contrarier ses plans… mais je pense aussi qu'il a un autre but caché mais ça, personne d'autre que lui ne peux le savoir…

- Pas même cette jeune fille, Miss Stanford, qui a été apparemment la seule à l'approcher vraiment ?

- Et bien, cher Ministre, il semblerait que Miss Standford n'ait été qu'un pion dans le plan du mage et qu'elle ait été plus manipulée que nous ne l'aurions pensé… Elle n'en sait donc pas plus que ce qu'elle nous a dit et…

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'elle ne vous a pas menti, ou caché des choses ? Cela ne serait pas la première fois, vous connaissez son dossier aussi bien que moi Albus !

- Je lui fais confiance, M. le Ministre, car après ce qu'elle a vécu dans les souterrains du château, elle n'a plus aucune raison de se taire, et elle nous a confié une partie des projets du mage, ce qu'elle en savait…

- C'est-à-dire… ?

- Et bien… Apparemment, à la manière du Ministère, Angmar a fait infiltrer les Mangemorts par quelques uns de ses alliés pour pousser petit à petit Lord Voldemort dans des pièges qui permettront à Tyler de le détruire, ce dont il rêve depuis des décennies…

- Attendez une seconde… Stoppa Scrimgeour, paraissant stupéfait mais soulagé par cette nouvelle. Ce garçon agit dans le même sens que nous ! Etes vous sur que nous devrions le considérer comme un ennemi ? Cette question me parait primordiale !!! Les ennemis de mes ennemis ne sont-ils pas mes amis ?

- Cette idée semble judicieuse, Rufus, si l'on ôte l'éventualité que Tyler ait un autre but à atteindre que d'éliminer les sangs purs. Il est possible qu'il obtienne une certaine puissance en détruisant Voldemort, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais c'est possible, on a déjà vu ça par le passé... Pouvons nous vraiment risquer de le voir devenir plus puissant qu'il ne l'est déjà ?

- Et que proposez vous, Albus, vous qui avez réponse à tout ?! lança le Ministre sur un ton de reproches.

- D'attendre, répondit le Directeur de Poudlard avec un demi-sourire.

- Attendre quoi ?

- Attendre que les intentions d'Angmar deviennent plus claires. Maintenant qu'il est démasqué, il va très vite commencer à agir et dès qu'il commencera, ses actes trahiront ses intentions.

Scrimgeour semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs mais au fond, il était presque soulagé de voir que Dumbledore prenait les choses en main. Il acquiesça à ce que le vieux sorcier venait de proposer mais relança un des débats qui lui tenait à cœur :

- Et qu'en est-il de cette jeune fille, Miss Stanford ?... j'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec elle au sujet de tout ce dont elle a été témoin dans cette histoire…

Le Directeur de Poudlard échangea un regard avec le professeur de Potions avant de répondre doucement :

- Je crains, M. le Ministre, que Miss Stanford ne soit actuellement pas en état de subir un de vos interrogatoires à propos de son passé. Ce qu'elle vient de vivre ces derniers jours a été profondément éprouvant pour elle, et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse vous apprendre quelque chose de plus que ce que je viens de vous confier. Qu'en pensez vous Severus ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur Rogue, debout au fond de la pièce, semblant plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Il allait répondre au Directeur quand Scrimgeour intervint de nouveau, de plus en plus agacé par les réponses de Dumbledore :

- Qu'est –ce que le professeur Rogue a à voir dans cette histoire ?

- Et bien, Rufus, il se trouve que j'ai demandé à Severus de veiller sur Miss Stanford suite à cet incident qui…

- Comment ???!!!! Coupa Scrimgeour, abasourdi, alors que des murmures d'indignation parcouraient les autres membres du Ministère présents dans la salle. Comment pouvez-vous confier la vie de cette jeune fille à cet homme alors qu'il a été condamné pour coups et blessures sur elle il y a seulement quelques mois ! Vous êtes tout simplement irresponsable !

- Je vous rappelle, Rufus, répondit Albus toujours aussi calmement avec un léger sourire, que j'ai toujours apporté mon soutien à Severus et que j'ai en lui une confiance absolue. Les preuves contre lui lors de ce procès étaient accablantes, j'en suis conscient, mis je pense que le moment est aujourd'hui venu pour rétablir la vérité et mettre les points sur les « i ».

- Quelle vérité ? Les preuves étaient claires non ?

- Oui, sauf que vous oubliez, cher Rufus, que les principales sources de preuves étaient Miss Stanford et le professeur Tyler… Or, nous savons désormais que Miss Stanford agissait sous l'influence de Tyler et que celui-ci devait avoir certaines raisons pour vouloir faire renvoyer Severus de l'école puisque celui-ci le soupçonnait… Comment le Ministère pourrait-il accorder confiance à des propos tenus par un mage noir ?

- … Mais le professeur Rogue avait déjà un passé lourd, tout ceci était plus que probable et…

- Mais ce passé est désormais révolu ! Il est de notoriété publique que Severus a fait de nombreuses erreurs par le passé mais cela fait maintenant près de vingt ans qu'il travaille à nos côtés pour racheter ses erreurs. Je pense qu'il devrait enfin recevoir la considération qui lui est due pour son aide durant toutes ces années… sans oublier les derniers évènements : sans lui, Miss Stanford serait toujours là haut et nous ne saurions rien de ce que cachait Tyler…

- …

- Il est donc plus que probable que Severus n'ait jamais rien fait de mal dans cette histoire… à part peut être avoir comploté dans notre dos avec trois élèves pour découvrir ce que cachait le professeur Tyler.

Severus jeta un regard noir à Harry qui subissait déjà celui de Drago, tandis que Dumbledore adressait au maître des Potions un de ses clins d'oeil en continuant :

- Il serait donc logique de rétablir les fonctions de Severus et de corriger son dossier afin qu'il ne soit plus considéré comme un danger… ce serait la moindre des choses, n'est-ce pas Rufus ?

Le dit- Rufus acquiesça malgré la rage qui l'envahissait alors que Dumbledore se levait, concluant enfin cette entrevue plus qu'harassante :

- Très bien ! Je crois bien que nous nous sommes tout dit mesdames et messieurs ! Il temps pour nous de regagner notre bon vieux Poudlard ! Nous nous reverrons très bientôt je pense, dès que nous en saurons plus.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte suivit par Severus, Harry et Drago, la voix de Scrimgeour s'éleva, cette fois plus forte qu'auparavant, tremblant encore par la frustration que lui avait donné cette discussion :

- Toutefois Albus, si nous avons acceptés tout ce que vous nous avez demandé lors de cette séance, nous maintenons notre requête quand à cet entretien avec Miss Stanford. Nous demandons à ce qu'elle vienne ici dès ce soir pour passer quelques jours dans notre Ministère, où nous prendrons soin d'elle pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé…

- Pour vous assurer de sa bonne santé ? répéta Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil d'un œil dubitatif.

- Pour nous assurer de sa santé, oui… Et nous assurer également qu'elle ne représente plus aucun danger pour celle des autres… Après ce qu'elle a fait, il est normal que le Ministère prenne des mesures… Son passé était déjà suffisamment lourd pour que nous la surveillions mais désormais que nous connaissons ses véritables influences, nous devons faire très attention…

- Bien sur bien sur, fit Albus avec un demi sourire. J'imagine qu'il ne me sert à rien de vous faire part de mon désaccord… Je m'en abstiendrais donc ! Fit-il joyeusement en adressant un grand sourire au Ministre et des au revoir chaleureux à tous les autres…

Une fois sortis, Rogue adressa enfin la parole au Directeur, mais sans le remercier pour ce témoignage de confiance dont le vieux magicien venait de faire preuve : Albus était tout de même assez intelligent pour se douter que jamais Severus ne prononcerait un mot de remerciement, même s'il lui en était sincèrement reconnaissant :

- Vous allez réellement laisser cette fille entre leurs mains ? Ils vont sans doute utiliser un Sérum de vérité pour la faire parler, la questionner sans relâche… que peuvent-ils bien vouloir faire pendant plusieurs jours ? La torture peut être !

Le Directeur éclata d'un rire cristallin et regarda Severus avec des yeux amusés :

- Non non Severus, je vous assure que ça ne sont pas les méthodes du Ministère… je sais que la torture reste pour vous un modèle d'interrogatoire mais ça n'est pas le leur en principe !… Ils veulent sans doute la mettre en confiance pour la faire parler, et la faire examiner psychologiquement, pour voir si elle n'est pas complètement folle ou toujours sous l'emprise de magie noire… Vous savez ce qu'elle a fait par son passé… Ils se méfient et utiliseront sans doute un sérum de vérité mais certainement pas la torture…

- Si vous le dites… fit simplement Severus sombrement.

Tout en parcourant les couloirs du Ministère, le maître des Potions pouvait sentir sur lui le regard amusé de Dumbledore. De plus en plus agacé, il fit comme si de rien était jusqu'à ce que Potter et Malefoy aient rejoint leurs dortoirs à leur retour à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux devant la gargouille menant au bureau du Directeur, Rogue se tourna brusquement vers son supérieur et lui demanda d'un ton sec :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

- Pardon ? répondit Dumbledore d'un air innocent.

- Arrêtez donc de me regarder avec ses yeux là ! Vous avez quelque chose en tête alors dites le moi ! Allez-y je sens que ça vous démange !

- Mais calmez-vous voyons Severus ! Reprit Dumbledore. Je ne me moque pas de vous… je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous vous inquiétez tant pour Miss Stanford…

Rogue s'arrêta un instant, percuté de plein fouet par cette question qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre : « Lui, s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un ? ».

- M'inquiéter pour elle ? Répondit-il avec dédain. C'est juste que j'ai failli mourir plus d'une fois pour sauver sa vie et que je n'ai pas envie que ce soit finalement pour l'envoyer à Azkaban… Et puis je trouve toute cette situation ridicule… C'est Tyler le danger, pas cette fille ! Elle n'était qu'un pion ! Ils veulent l'interroger pour se donner l'impression de travailler et d'être efficaces !...Ce ne sont que des enfantillages !

- Oui vous avez raison Severus, sourit Dumbledore. C'est exactement cela! Mais n'ôtons pas ce plaisir à notre cher Ministre, et je pense que sortir un peu de Poudlard fera le plus grand bien à Miss Stanford. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez aller la chercher, lui faire faire ses bagages et la ramener à mon bureau avant le dîner, je vous en serais fortement reconnaissant… Bonsoir, Severus.

Et sans un mot de plus, le professeur Dumbledore monta vers son bureau en laissant là le maître des Potions, éprouvé, fatigué et déconcerté face à cette nouvelle tâche qu'on lui donnait : apprendre à une jeune fille qui a tout perdu qu'elle va devoir rendre des comptes sur ce qu'elle vient de vivre…

OoooooooO

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de ses cachots, Severus pu constater qu'il y régnait une obscurité totale presque oppressante, même pour lui. D'un geste de la main il ralluma les bougies éteintes et se dirigea vers la chambre où devait être Ally, toujours endormie. Mais le maître des Potions ne l'y trouva pas, constatant seulement que la pièce était vide et propre comme si personne n'y était venu depuis des heures. Il hésita un instant et vérifia qu'elle ne se cachait pas dans un coin avant de se diriger vers les autres pièces : salle de bain, salon, bureau, placards… Aucune trace d'Ally. Severus était hors de lui : cette gamine s'était encore enfuie.

Il sortit de ses cachots pour se diriger vers la tour des Serpentards quand il eut une idée, un peu saugrenue selon lui, qui lui fit rebrousser chemin et guida à nouveau ses pas vers ses cachots, ou plus précisément, sa salle de classe. Même s'il avait pensé qu'elle pouvait venir ici, il fut malgré tout étonné de la trouver là, assise au premier rang comme à son premier cours, fixant le tableau d'un air absent.

Severus s'approcha sans bruit et s'arrêta à côté de la table qu'elle occupait, attendant quelques secondes avant de briser le silence de son ton sec habituel:

- Miss Stanford ! Heureux de vous voir encore parmi nous ! J'ai pensé un instant que vous aviez décidé de rejouer les héroïnes !

- Je suis désolée professeur…, répondit-elle simplement d'une voix monocorde.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ma salle de classe ? J'imagine que vous ne respirez pas l'odeur exquise des chaudrons propres et étincelants ?

- Non professeur …

Severus ne savais plus quoi dire : que dire devant une fille qui n'a décidément aucune envie de parler alors que soit même on a aucune envie de parler aussi. Il éleva finalement sa voix à nouveau en pivotant vers la sortie, du même ton sec que précédemment :

- Et bien quand vous aurez fini de méditer, je vous prierais de retourner discrètement à votre dortoir et de préparer quelques affaires de voyage… vous me rejoindrez ensuite à mon bureau et je vous conduirais à Dumbledore… Vous allez passer quelques jours au Ministère de la Magie, pour quelques examens…

La jeune fille pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face au professeur et d'une voix légèrement dubitative, elle demanda :

- Des examens ?... Ils veulent m'envoyer à Azkaban, c'est ça ? Ils me croient coupable ?

Si Rogue était convaincu qu'elle n'avait pas tord, il lui semblait entendre dans sa tête la voix de Dumbledore lui implorant de ne pas la faire paniquer davantage. Le maître des Potions hésita alors un instant avant de lui répondre simplement :

- Cessez de tout dramatiser et dépêchez vous de réunir quelques affaires ! Plus vite vous y serez, plus vite vous saurez !

Severus n'était pas sur de l'avoir rassuré mais il s'en fichait pas mal, maudissant le monde entier qui semblait s'acharner contre lui. Comme si elle avait entendu son grognement intérieur, la voix d'Ally derrière lui s'éleva alors qu'il passait la porte :

- Je suis désolée pour tout professeur… Je regrette tout ce que je vous ai fait …

Severus ne répondit pas, ne se tourna même pas vers elle et s'arrêta un instant, laissant s'échapper un long soupir avant de disparaître dans le couloir en un froissement de tissu.

OooooooO

Ally était partie depuis une journée. Au château, la nouvelle avait fait sensation. En effet, Dumbledore avait du prononcer, dès le lendemain du départ de la jeune Serpentard, un discours plus que réservé à propos des derniers évènements :

_« Mes chers élèves, excusez-moi de troubler ce délicieux repas par un de mes ennuyeux discours, mais j'ai d'importantes nouvelles à vous faire part. Tout d'abord, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que le Ministère de la Magie a ôté toutes les charges pesant sur le professeur Rogue et qu'il va reprendre son poste de professeur de Potions dès demain. »_

Des soupirs de découragements et de déceptions se firent entendre alors que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à continuer :

_« Par ailleurs, je dois malheureusement vous annoncer la suppression des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en raison du départ de votre professeur, le professeur Tyler, qui a du nous quitter pour des raisons que je vais vous expliquer, malgré l'habituelle réticence du Ministère.»_

A ces mots, un brouhaha commença à s'élever dans la salle, certains élèves semblant totalement abasourdis, d'autres déçus, et les autres craignant le pire.

_« Il s'est avéré que le professeur Tyler avait gagné l'Angleterre et rejoint Poudlard pour des raisons peu conventionnelles. Si nous avons mit du temps à nous en rendre compte, nous avons pu nous assurer cette nuit que le professeur Tyler était quelqu'un de fourbe et manipulateur, quelqu'un de très dangereux. Il m'a attaqué cette nuit et a réussi à s'échapper de Poudlard. »_

Un frisson parcouru l'assemblée, des murmures et des hurlements de peur faisant place au silence alors que Drago et Harry échangeaient des regards étranges. Dumbledore leva les mains pour ramener le calme puis reprit :

_« J'espère vous rassurer cependant en vous affirmant que le Ministère de la Magie et moi-même avons pris des mesures de sécurité immédiates et que nous gardons à l'œil cette nouvelle menace. Il est inutile de paniquer dès aujourd'hui mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus juste de vous informer de la situation. Je sais très bien que les temps sont durs et que cette nouvelle n'arrange pas les choses, mais je suis sur qu'en adoptant la bonne réaction tout se passera bien. » _

_« Voilà ! Je pense que nous avons fait le tour des nouvelles et que vous pouvez désormais continuer à faire honneur à ce délicieux repas ! Bonne soirée à tous ! »_

Habituellement, les discours du Directeur étaient suivis d'un brouhaha infernal et de ravitaillements excessifs mais ce soir là, le silence envahissait la grande salle. Peu à peu les discussions reprirent mais toutes concernaient ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Harry et Drago ne se quittaient quand à eux pas des yeux, se défiant du regard à propos du séjour d'Ally au ministère… depuis la réunion du jour précédent, les ennemis avaient repris leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes, persuadés que l'autre était le mal incarné, chacun pensant que tout était de la faute de l'autre… bref maturité et contrôle de soit n'étaient franchement pas au rendez vous après une telle annonce.

OooooooO

Le nez plongé dans ses copies, Severus eut une envie féroce de balancer sa plume dans l'œil de celui qui venait d'interrompre son seul et unique moment de plaisir (à savoir le commentaire du devoir de Potter) en frappant à la porte de son cachot. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore, le maître des Potions se ravisa, se disant qu'agresser son employeur et plus grand soutien auprès du Ministère ne serait pas un choix très judicieux. Mais son 'enthousiasme' s'envola pour de bon lorsque Albus fit passer devant lui la jeune Stanford, tout juste revenue de son séjour au Ministère.

Elle semblait encore plus mal en point qu'avant son départ : ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant le visage, cachant une pâleur inhabituelle et des cernes sous les yeux d'une taille impressionnante. Elle semblait si fébrile que Severus cru qu'elle allait s'écrouler avant de réussir à parcourir le chemin entre la porte et le siège face au bureau. Si Rogue n'avait pas observé attentivement le regard rassuré de Dumbledore, il aurait inévitablement pensé que la jeune Serpentard avait été torturée.

- Voilà Severus ! Le Ministère nous a enfin rendu notre élève ! Apparemment, les entretiens n'ont révélés aucune surprise, et nous sommes désormais assuré que Miss Stanford est en parfaite santé… Bien sur, comme vous pouvez le constater, ces quatre derniers jours l'ont quelque peu éprouvé mais elle va s'en remettre très vite… Miss Stanford, si vous vous sentez mal, n'hésitez pas à en parler à votre Directeur de maison ou à Mme Pomfresh… ils sauront s'occuper de vous… Bonne soirée à tous les deux.

Le Directeur leur adressa un large sourire et ferma la porte derrière lui, abandonnant le cachot au silence le plus total. Severus fixait Ally avec intérêt alors que la jeune fille regardait ses mains avec détermination. Severus cherchait ses yeux, cachés derrière ses cheveux blonds, afin de deviner ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer au Ministère pour la mettre dans cet état. Apparemment, elle ne semblait pas décidée à lever les yeux, mais il ne parvenait à déterminer si c'était par choc ou par défi. Si le maître des Potions aurait pu engager la conversation en lui posant diverses questions, il ne le fit pas, reprenant simplement son travail là où il l'avait laissé.

Brisant le silence de la pièce, le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin fit enfin réagir Ally qui, lentement, leva les yeux droit devant elle, rencontrant brutalement ceux de Severus qui la fixait. Il s'attendait à la voir ciller comme tout élève, encore plus dans l'état où elle se trouvait, mais au contraire la jeune fille soutint son regard, ses yeux animés d'une lueur étrange qu'il ne parvenait à analyser. Ce n'était plus peur et remords qui l'incarnait… ce n'était qu'un mélange entre soumission et détermination, comme un soldat près à subir tous les affronts au nom de son pays. Severus hésita, souffla longuement puis de décida à demander froidement :

- Et bien Miss Stanford ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que rester ici à attendre que ma peau ne se dessèche sous la simple action de votre regard aussi vide qu'un cerveau rouge et or?

La jeune fille esquissa un bref sourire et acquiesça silencieusement avant de tourner les talons pour sortir du cachot.

Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, le professeur de Potions posa sa plume et laissa tomber son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Ces quelques minutes passées avec la jeune fille avaient le don de le faire cogiter : depuis le début, depuis son premier cours avec elle, cette gamine avait le don de l'exaspérer : toujours à faire sa maligne, toujours à se croire meilleure que les autres… sans parler de ses messes basses avec les Gryffondors et ses secrets à propos de son passé… et ensuite elle se colle à Tyler, aveuglée par des sentiments non partagés, des sentiments si extrêmes et si insensés qu'ils l'avaient menée droit à la mort… et désormais voilà qu'elle était devenue un fantôme, une statue mouvante, un véritable inferi, pantin sans articulation, une inconnue muette au regard vide de toute expression. S'en était à faire se gondoler un chaudron neuf que d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son élève.

Pourtant, manipulation, soumission, trahison, intelligence et revers de médaille étaient les mots clé de la vie du professeur de Potions, il s'estimait donc plus que qualifié pour appréhender la situation, ce que lui avait déjà fait remarquer son digne et vertueux directeur. Pourtant, là, en plus de fuir ce questionnement comme la peste, le professeur, pour une fois, séchait totalement…

OooooO

Cela faisait trois semaines depuis le discours de Dumbledore et encore, l'apparition du nouveau mage noir restait un sujet brûlant, autant entre les élèves que dans les journaux. En effet, il ne restait plus que cinq jours avant le début des vacances de février et déjà, les hiboux des parents d'élèves déferlaient pour forcer leurs bambins à rejoindre la sûreté de la maison familiale. L'agitation régnait partout dans le château, exaspérant chaque jour un peu plus les professeurs qui ne parvenaient pas à capter l'attention de leurs élèves suréxités.

Le maître des Potions n'en pouvait plus : des chaudrons explosaient, des potions cramaient et les points diminuaient à la vitesse d'un hippogriffe au galop alors que ses élèves restaient plantés devant leurs bureaux en rêvassant aux deux prochaines semaines sans devoirs ni examens, à la possibilité de fuir le château qui ne semblait plus si sure qu'auparavant. Severus trouvait ce début de semaine exécrable (plus qu'à l'habitude) et la tendance se confirma lorsque Minerva, lors du déjeuner, confia à Severus qu'une élève de Serpentard n'avait assisté à aucun cours ce matin… et que l'élève en question était Miss Stanford.

Bien sûr, en tant que Directeur de la maison des Serpentards, il était du devoir de Severus de trouver la jeune fille pour la sermonner mais cette fois ci, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer au plus fort avec elle : tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir le moins de contact possible avec elle pour éviter de nouveaux ennuis… mais une fois encore, ce n'était pas à lui de décider.

OoooooooooooooO

Dès son repas terminé, il fila en vitesse vers les dortoirs de ses élèves et entra directement, sans frapper, dans le dortoir d'Ally, n'y trouvant personne à part son chat sagement endormi sur les couvertures défaites. Il parcourut en vitesse les diverses salles situées dans les cachots mais ne trouva rien de plus qu'un couple de troisième année sagement enlacé dans une salle déserte. Lorsque la sonnerie de reprise des cours sonna, Severus revenait tout juste de l'infirmerie où Pomfresh lui avait assuré ne pas y avoir vu Ally depuis plusieurs jours... Décidément, cette fille ne voulait pas lui rendre la tâche facile !

Obligé de se rendre à nouveau au cachots pour y donner ses cours, il ne put reprendre ses investigations qu'après 17h, alerté d'ailleurs par Flitwick et Bibine que la vagabonde n'avait pas non plus assisté à ses cours de l'après midi.

Hors de lui encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, c'est à grands pas qu'il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards dont il ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter la trentaine d'élèves présents qui se turent immédiatement alors qu'il prenait la parole avec autorité.

- Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué aujourd'hui, une de vos camarades de septième année ne s'est pas montrée en cours de la journée, et je reste persuadé que certains d'entre vous savent très bien où elle se cache…je n'ai bien sur pas le droit d'utiliser sur vous des techniques de persuasion pour vous faire parler, mais je suis sur que la perspective de perdre la coupe des Maisons à cause de cette élève trop absente vous enchante autant que moi… donc si quelqu'un à quelque chose à me dire, qu'il vienne me voir…

Et il repartit aussitôt, laissant les Serpentards silencieux et indécis, certains abordant un sourire presque jubilatoire, d'autres se jetant des regards plus qu'hésitants… Fallait-il dire ce qu'ils savaient ou bien fallait-il la laisser se débrouiller ? Autant dire que les courageux désirant à annoncer la grande nouvelle au professeur Rogue étaient peu nombreux… qui a dit que seuls les Gryffondors étaient courageux n'avait peut être pas si tord…

**A suivre dans le Chapitre 13…**


	14. Chapitre 13: Dernière confession

Auteur : Silmaril666

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Ally Stanford et Ethan Tyler. Ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire…. Par ailleurs, si certains noms ressemblent à des fictions connues, veuillez m'en excuser (notamment JRR Tolkien…)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Désormais le Ministère est au courant des projets de Tyler, dit Angmar, et reconnaît même l'innocence de Severus qui peut désormais reprendre son travail alors que les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal sont annulés. Mais Ally fait encore l'objet de tous les regards et est convoquée au Ministère afin de passer des tests pour vérifier qu'elle n'est plus dangereuse tandis que Dumbledore doit annoncer la nouvelle aux élèves. Mais après son retour, rien n'est plus pareil : Severus l'ignore, Drago et Harry font de même… c'est ainsi que sa brusque disparition n'interpelle d'abord personne, avant que le professeur Rogue ne se retrouve face à l'évidence qu'il allait devoir une fois de plus courir après ses traces…

Genre : Général/mystère

Tome : 7ème année (ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7)

A noter : J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic il y a plus de trois ans… et voilà qu'elle approche maintenant de sa fin… il ne restera plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci, le 14 résolvant l'intégralité des péripéties de la fic… J'ai donc pris le temps récemment de réécrire l'intégralité de la fic et donc d'en modifier certains passages… j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira et que les derniers chapitres ne vous décevrons pas !

** OoooooooooooO**

**Angmar**

**Chapitre 13 : Dernière confession **

Le lendemain, Dumbledore avait fait à son tour une annonce mais Ally n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Si les élèves ne descellaient pas leurs lèvres, les professeurs, eux, pensaient à une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût sans vraiment vouloir envisager l'idée que, après tout, Ally pourrait très bien avoir simplement fugué. Et c'était précisément ce que pensait Severus qui refusait de se miner pour cet aimant à problème, laissant à Minerva le soin de se poser toutes les questions et d'y répondre par elle-même. Hagrid avait fait des recherches dans la forêt interdite, Rusard avait vérifié tous les passages secrets et les recoins du château… En vain.

À la fin de la matinée de cette seconde journée de disparition, le bilan était clair : Ally avait disparu et la situation était plus qu'alarmante. Dumbledore avait donc renouvelé son discours et demandé à tous les professeurs de faire la morale aux élèves à chaque début de cours pour les inciter à leur révéler le moindre détail qui pourrait aider à retrouver leur camarade. Et Severus de plia avec agacement à cette règle, sermonnant ses premières et secondes années avec le plus de conviction qu'il pouvait permettre à un sujet qu'il considérait presque comme futile :

- Si certains trouvent très intelligent de cacher des éventuelles informations sur la disparition de votre camarde, je dois dire que ces gens sont de véritables crétins congénitaux doublés d'un zeste d'irresponsabilité qui fera la honte de votre maison. Par ces douces paroles je m'attends donc à vous faire comprendre que plus vite l'un d'entre vous parlera, plus vite cette mascarade ridicule cessera. Fin du communiqué de presse, sortez tous vos livres de potions et ouvrez les à la page 129…

Mais même le regard sévère du professeur Rogue ne pouvait avoir raison de cette majorité d'élèves qui considéraient la disparition d'Ally comme telle : elle était très bien où elle était et, de toute façon, qu'elle y reste, personne ne s'en souciait vraiment, cela la regardait. En ces temps de méfiance et de chaos , le « chacun pour soit » s'avérait devenir une des devises les plus populaires.

Alors que Severus rejoignait son bureau après une nouvelle ronde sans résultat, agacé et pestant dans les couloirs, il percuta de plein fouet Minerva qui semblait le chercher, hors d'haleine.

- Professeur il y a du nouveau : Tyler a été vu avec ses hommes aux alentours de l'école, il semblait chercher un moyen de pénétrer le système de sécurité et d'accéder à notre enceinte !

- Vraiment ? Une idée de la raison de cette tentative ?

- Pas la moindre. Nous pensons qu'il cherche peut être un artéfact particulier qu'il n'a pas pu dérober avant, ou bien qu'il se place sur les traces de Qui Vous Savez…

- C'est plausible oui, mais nous n'en avons aucune preuve, il pourrait très bien être ici pour récupérer des alliés au sein de l'école, s'il en a…

Severus ne put s'empêcher de tourner ses pensées vers Ally, n'ayant jamais écarté vraiment de son esprit la méfiance qu'il avait à son égard. C'était plus fort que lui : jamais il ne parviendrait à lui faire confiance. Il échangea un regard entendu avec McGonagall puis repris son chemin, tout autant déterminé à retrouver la jeune fille qu'il pensait au cœur de tout cela qu'il était pressé de s'éloigner au plus vite de cette oiseau de malheur qui semblait être destiné à l'entraîner dans sa chute.

En ce qui concernait les plans de Tyler, le professeur avait retourné les faits dans sa tête des dizaines de fois mais ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver une logique à toute cette mascarade. Angmar s'était-il donné tant de peine pour cacher sa puissance, intégrer Poudlard et y insérer ses hommes simplement pour préparer une vengeance contre son ennemi mortel, Lord Voldemort ? Bien sur, l'idée qu'une confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui permette d'acquérir plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en possédait déjà était une possibilité, mais Severus n'y croyait pas. Tant de risques pour seulement quelques pouvoirs en plus, cela paraissait démesuré, et Merlin savait que Severus s'y connaissait en ambitions démesurées au sein de la magie noire !

Finalement, il ne parvint à élucider ces questions, d'autant plus que le mystère de la disparition de Miss Stanford lui restait en tête, ne sachant s'il s'agissait d'une fuite ou d'un enlèvement. Pourtant cela lui paraissait plus qu'évident : pourquoi diable Tyler aurait-il encore besoin d'elle alors qu'elle lui avait rendu pouvoirs et allégeance suite aux derniers évènements ?

Il était donc clair que la jeune fille avait décidé par elle-même de s'évaporer quelques temps… inutile donc de retourner les environs une fois de plus… elle ne serait donc retrouvée quand elle voudra être retrouvée… si tant est qu'elle le veuille un jour, et ça, son professeur en doutait par moments…

OooooooO

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une réunion imprévue de l'Ordre du Phoenix pris place dans le bureau du directeur, réunissant la plupart de ses membres pour la mise en place d'une situation d'urgence. Quelques informations avaient put être récoltées et les choses devaient être prises en main au plus vite.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles Alastor ? commença le professeur Dumbledore alors que tout le monde prenait place dans le petit espace disponible autour de son bureau.

- Rien de nouveau sur Angmar, Albus, mais les mangemorts ont de nouveau laissé échapper quelques fuites… leur quartier général va être déplacé, et grâce aux surveillances de Tonks et Garbit on a put suivre les derniers déplacements de la plupart des sous fifres de Voldemort afin d'en déduire le nouvel emplacement, dans le château de Forthtaker, dans les plaines surplombant Pré au lard.

- Ils bougent leur quartier général ? S'étonna Lupin. Voilà quelque chose de parfaitement inhabituel! Vous croyez que cela peut être lié à la menace Angmar ? Voldemort en a sans doute eut vent, il n'est pas stupide…

- Je pense la même chose Remus, approuva Dumbledore. C'est pour cela qu'il est nécessaire pour nous d'agir au plus vite.

- Vous proposez quoi ? demanda Kingsley.

- Une mission d'attaque pardi ! s'exclama Fol Œil. Que veux tu que l'on fasse, qu'on les aide à déménager leurs meubles ?

- Une mission d'attaque ? répéta Rogue, dubitatif. Une mission d'attaque contre Lord Voldemort alors que si ces informations ont pu arriver jusqu'à nous c'est qu'elles sont déjà parvenues aux oreilles de Tyler depuis un moment… nous ne seront sans doute pas les seuls à attaquer, vous réalisez ça j'espère.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison Severus, acquiesça Dumbledore. Nous ne serons pas les seuls.

- C'est du suicide ! protesta Mondingus Fletcher

- Malheureusement Mondingus, je ne suis pas certains que nous ayons le choix… entre risquer une défaite face à deux adversaires colossaux ou les laisser s'affronter avec le risque que le vainqueur en sorte grandi, je pense que le choix est d'avance contre nous…

OooooooooooooO

Les dés étaient donc jetés. La bataille aurait lieu le lendemain. La plupart des élèves avaient, sur la demande des parents inquiets, rejoint leur domicile avant l'heure et les quelques élèves restant au sein de l'école étaient bien trop préoccupés par les nouvelles de la gazette du sorcier pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme les cours ou les réunions d'informations. Attaques, enlèvements, disparitions… les derniers faits divers étaient mis sur le compte du nouveau mage noir, faisant oublier un instant les manigances habituelles des mangemorts tapis dans l'ombre.

Severus avait du rejoindre son maître tôt dans la matinée, convoqué subitement à l'approche de l'opération décisive qui visait à déplacer les trésors et prisonniers du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans encombre d'un repaire à l'autre. Lord Voldemort était toutefois peu soucieux de perdre ces modestes pions, mais tout de colère qu'il était face à la menace de son vieil ennemi, il ne supporterait pas de devoir faire face à un échec cette fois ci. La mission devait donc réussir sans encombres.

Rogue avait donc ainsi été convoqué comme chaque mois afin de confier à son maître les éventuelles manigances de Dumbledore et autres rumeurs éphémères qu'il aurait put attraper au vol dans le château. Faisant montre de son plus grand talent d'occlumens, Severus fit de son mieux pour révéler les informations au compte gouttes, confiant simplement qu'il avait surpris quelques aurors roder dans le château, une opération de l'ordre se tramant sans doute autour du directeur.

Satisfait de ces informations tout comme il avait été satisfait quelques jours plus tôt d'apprendre de sa bouche la présence du traître Angmar sur le continent, Voldemort avait relâché promptement son espion, lui rappelant non sans insister qu'il devait se tenir près à intervenir sur le terrain le soir même si l'ordre tentait quoi que ce soit.

De retour au château, Severus envoya un hibou au directeur lui faisant part de son entrevue, avant d'aller quérir auprès de Minerva les dernières informations pour la mission prévue pour la nuit.

Retournant finalement vers ses cachots, imperturbable, il ne vit d'abord pas le parchemin glissé sous sa porte, s'asseyant distraitement à son bureau, remarquant alors seulement la feuille gisant sur le sol froid de son bureau, cornée et froissée comme si elle avait été livrée par un hibou narcoleptique. Il retourna s'asseoir en examinant le morceau de papier avec attention, s'installant confortablement pour prendre connaissance de cette missive de dernière minute.

_« Cher professeur, _

_Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser d'avoir quitté l'école sans prévenir, mais étant donnée la situation, j'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais pas rester enfermée au château ainsi, prisonnière de vos murs comme ma colère prisonnière dans mes entrailles. Certaines choses devaient être faites et j'ai préféré le faire par moi-même. _

_Toutefois si je vous écris ce n'est pas seulement pour m'excuser et vous remercier de m'avoir secouru, mais pour vous livrer mon secret, ma dernière faute, le dernier morceau du puzzle que je voulais garder pour moi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela n'avait de véritable importance pour vous comme pour Dumbledore, aussi j'avais gardé jalousement ce secret pour moi, ultime cadeau empoisonné de mon bourreau qui me valut ce séjour dans les dédalles du château où l'on a voulu me faire taire pour de bon. _

_Sachez que ce nouvel ennemi que vous semblez tous craindre au point d'en oublier le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bien plus de faiblesses que ce dernier, et s'il est venu jusqu'ici pour le traquer, ce n'est pas seulement par vengeance et désir de domination… non… tout cela est bien plus primaire… _

_Ne m'aviez vous jamais dis à quel point vous étiez étonné que mon corps ait pu supporté une telle puissance magique en son sein pendant si longtemps ? Imaginez donc un peu le jeune Ethan, un siècle de déambulations derrière lui, plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été… imaginez donc quelles inquiétudes peuvent le terrasser alors que fasse à lui, Lord Voldemort semble indestructible, vaincu tant de fois mais jamais anéantit pour de bon ? _

_Que peut donc envier Angmar à son ennemi mortel ? Bien plus qu'il ne veut sa mort, c'est sa vie qu'il convoite éperdument… sa vie et son secret… il est déterminé à lui extirper ce secret peu importe les conséquences. Voilà le projet du grand et terrible Angmar. Voler et s'approprier le secret de son benjamin. _

_J'espère que vous saurez faire bon usage de cette confession que sera, je n'en doute point, sans doute la dernière que je ferais. Je vais maintenant poser ma plume et vous souhaiter alors bonne chance. _

_Respectueusement. Ally Stanford. » _

Severus reposa le parchemin et ferma les yeux, reconstituant alors ce puzzle qui l'avait maintenu éveillé tant de nuits ces dernières semaines, comprenant parfaitement à quel secret de son maître elle faisait allusion. Tant d'années de service auprès de lui avaient permis à Severus de comprendre bien des choses, et surtout d'apprendre non sans terreur les raisons de la toute puissance du Lord.

Repensant à Angmar et à ses actions, il pouvait désormais lier chaque évènement à ses causes et conséquences et ainsi oser imaginer à quoi la confrontation prévue dans la nuit pourrait bien ressembler. Deux mages s'affrontant pour des griefs passés, pour des idéaux factices, comme de vulgaires rois déchus se battant pour un trône brisé. Deux pauvres bougres cachés sous un masque rigide, se battant désespérément pour leur survie.

Au-delà de cette dernière confession soulageant ses interrogations jusqu'ici insatiables, c'était sur l'avenir de son élève que Severus s'interrogeait. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire, cela s'annonçait dangereux et cela ne pouvait qu'avoir un lien avec cet affrontement. Ce soir, elle serait sur le champ de bataille, il le savait. Et ce soir, Severus ne serait pas au rendez vous de l'ordre.

Pendant ces derniers mois, Albus n'avait eut de cesse d'insister pour que le maître des potions fasse de la jeune fille sa préoccupation principale, sa mission prioritaire, mais jamais Severus n'avait cru bon de s'y plier. Désormais elle sautait pieds joints dans la gueule du loup sans que personne ne se soucie de son sort et de ses projets.

Severus avait donc décidé de mener à bien sa mission. Dumbledore avait voulu qu'il protége la jeune Ally Stanford, il se devait donc de la trouver avant qu'elle ne trouve son ultime point de chute.

**_A Suivre dans le chapitre 14… _**


	15. Chapitre 14: Dernier sourire

Auteur :Silmaril666

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Ally Stanford et Ethan Tyler. Ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire…. Par ailleurs, si certains noms ressemblent à des fictions connues, veuillez m'en excuser (notamment JRR Tolkien…)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Ally s'est enfuit, révélant dans une ultime lettre au professeur Rogue les véritables intentions d'Angmar, déterminé à voler le secret de la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Alors que l'Ordre se prépare à attaquer les mangemorts lors du changement de leur repaire, Severus, lui, part à la recherche de son élève disparue, déterminé à l'empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule du loup avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Genre : Général/mystère

Tome : 7ème année (ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7)

A noter : Après trois ans d'attente, cette fic touche maintenant à sa fin ! Réécrite et bichonnée, elle va enfin pouvoir rejoindre la courte liste de mes fics achevées ! Je remercie de tout cœur ceux qui m'ont encouragés durant ces trois années, grâce à qui jamais je n'aurais eut le courage de la reprendre et de la terminer ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir put coucher enfin cette histoire, nourrie depuis si longtemps dans un sombre coin de ma tête, sur papier et sur la toile. Merci encore, j'espère que vous avez aimez ! A très bientôt j'espère !!!

Angmar

**Chapitre 14 : Dernier Sourire**

Dans la faible lumière des cachots, Severus se préparait méthodiquement à ce qui allait suivre. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune réelle idée de ce qu'il se tramait aux alentours du château, il savait que la disparition d'Ally impliquait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui le dépassait. Des années passées aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avaient appris à sentir le danger quand il se présentait sans pour autant l'avoir préparé à ce type de menace. Combattre aux côtés d'un Lord noir était une chose, en combattre deux était bien différent. Voldemort lui-même n'y était sans doute pas plus préparé que lui.

Tranquillement, assis à son bureau, il feuilletait quelques pages de manuels et grattait quelques traits d'encre sur un parchemin, le visage impassible, le corps aussi raide qu'un cadavre. Personne en le voyant ainsi n'aurait pu deviner qu'en cet instant l'homme assis là se préparait à affronter la plus grande menace qu'il eut jamais connue et que le monde même dans lequel il vivait n'avait vue. Personne en cette heure ne pouvait imaginer que le maître des potions marchait droit vers son salut… dans cette vie ou dans l'autre.

OoooooooooooooooooO

A grands pas, Ally parcourait les rues sombres de Pré au Lard, déterminée et méthodique, passant devant les enseignes noircies de l'allée des embrumes sans même les voir et changeant continuellement de direction comme si elle était totalement perdue dans un monde inconnu. La réalité était bien différente.

Sans ciller et sans s'arrêter, elle savait qu'elle courrait vers sa perte. Chacun de ses pas la rapprochait de celui qu'elle avait fuit à travers le monde et chacun de ses souffles la conduisait subrepticement vers son dernier, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

Soucieuse, les joues rougies par le vent froid du soir, elle s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt, rassemblant ses idées quelques instants, se répétant encore et encore que la décision qu'elle avait prise était la bonne. Elle voulait en faire plus, réparer ses erreurs, même si les jeux étaient déjà fais depuis longtemps… Merlin sait si jamais son âme avait véritablement pesé dans la balance mais en attendant, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre, attendre que la bataille ne commence pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'y acheter son absolution, sa vengeance et emporter ses regrets dans un dernier souffle.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Le professeur de potions traversait Pré au Lard de son pas habituel, progressant nonchalamment comme s'il allait simplement boire un verre à la tête de sanglier. Croisant quelques visages connus il ne leur adressa aucun signe, comme à son habitude.

Finalement lassé de garder ce masque impassible il pressa l'allure, percevant enfin distinctement l'aura qu'il recherchait. Rue après rue le signal se faisait plus net, plus précis mais aussi plus inquiétant. Les effluves étaient changeantes, troubles, disparates mais effrontément puissantes et menaçantes. Severus n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il était bien placé pour ressentir le désespoir et le sacrifice quand il se présentait à lui… mais ce nouvel indice ne l'aidait en rien pour prendre une décision afin de savoir comment agir lorsqu'il la retrouverait.

Sortant de Pré au lard il stoppa son élan brutalement à l'orée de la forêt, baguette en main, approchant de l'orée de la forêt. Il sentait que la jeune fille se trouvait non loin, mais étrangement, il n'en percevait plus la trace.

OoooooooooooO Flash Back OooooooooooooO

Attraction et répulsion. Deux mots qui dirigent la nature humaine. Deux forces contradictoires mais indissociables qui dépassent raison et entendement pour dominer les rapports humains. Il y a d'abord l'attraction, consciente ou inconsciente, voulue ou non, contrôlée ou incontrôlable. Il y a ensuite la répulsion, inattendue, violente et destructrice qui pousse deux êtres à s'affronter par instinct ou par défi. Des deux pulsions aucune n'est contrôlable, à moins d'être un être au dessus des autres, à moins de tenir en main le destin du monde comme un ventriloque contrôlant sa marionnette.

Dans la salle d'examen où une seule élève noircit encore avidement son parchemin, son professeur n'a pas le droit de céder à cette tentation. Pourtant c'est plus fort que lui, pire que l'envie, la faim et la soif, comme si une main dans son dos le poussait à la faute. Pourtant il ressent le danger et sait qu'il risque gros en dépassant la ligne haute tension qui les sépare. Il n'a pas le droit et il le sait.

Le contact est spontané, l'attraction a ses lois et aucun obstacle ne l'arrête. Un seul pas aura suffit à les lier à jamais. Un seul mot, un seul souffle, un seul échange pour tisser leurs destins au sein de la même toile. Cela fonctionne comme une chasse à l'homme : un harpon lancé qui lie la proie à son bourreau. La blessure est béante, le système nerveux est touché, la victime ne sent plus rien, capturée par son maître. Reste à savoir qui a lancé la flèche pour attirer sa proie et qui coupera le fil pour l'en détacher.

En cette fin d'après midi, tous les regards sont tournés vers l'extérieur, vers la libération, vers la joie de se débarrasser de cet examen d'une minute à l'autre. Aucun regard n'est donc accordé à cet échange, cette brève seconde ignorée de tous, une classe entière se révélant pourtant le seul témoin de cette entreprise magnifique et fascinante qui se joue sous leur nez, entreprise annonciatrice de malheur et de destruction.

OoooooooooooO Fin du flash back OoooooooooooO

Elle flotte, elle n'a plus peur. Elle se sent bien. Elle se sent portée par une force inconnue comme si des bras aimants l'enveloppaient fermement pour l'emporter vers une destination inconnue qui lui importait finalement peu. Elle se laisse faire, certaine de ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle profite du temps qui lui reste, savourant enfin le courage retrouvé, l'estime de soit si chère mais auparavant si avare et fuyante. Désormais, elle n'a plus peur.

Il a mal, il est en colère, il se sent coupable. Il est las, las de cette guerre, las de se cacher, las d'échouer, las de n'assister qu'à des visions apocalyptiques, las de vivre dans le chaos. Son bras le brûle, son maître l'appelle. Toujours debout aux abords de la forêt il fixe l'obscurité comme s'il voyait son élève emportée loin de lui par une ombre, par un sort diabolique, par la main insaisissable de la forêt qui s'étend sous ses yeux. Mais il ne fait rien, aussi impuissant qu'un chevalier sans épée, regardant dépité sa dernière mission échouer lamentablement. Contraint de se déclarer vaincu, il s'efface et disparaît dans la nuit.

OoooooooooooooO

La bataille fait rage, les sorts fusent et les corps s'effondrent. On avait plus vu ça depuis plus d'une génération et cette fois ci s'avère bien différente. Des adversaires sans nom, des milliers d'individus et pas la moindre idée pour chacun d'entre eux de qui est le véritable ennemi. Trois camps distincts mais des rapports de force incertains, expliquant ainsi l'étrangeté des affrontements : une scène de théâtre burlesque dont l'intrigue morbide mettrait en scène des combattants sans ennemi, des ennemis sans combattants, des héros sans victimes en détresse, des victimes sans héros.

L'ordre est là à son grand complet, prêt à mener un dernier combat pour détruire Voldemort, l'ennemi contre lequel il a été créé trente ans auparavant. Pourtant, cette nuit, il hésite. Si par le passé l'ordre a toujours formé une unité nette mue par une même volonté et un même objectif, la situation qu'il affronte en cet instant le réduit en un amas de sorciers perdus combattant ce qu'ils croient être leur ennemi commun.

En effet, la présence d'un second adversaire dans les rangs perturbe au plus haut point certains membres de l'ordre qui se mettent alors à envisager les stratégies potentielles les plus folles, convaincus qu'Angmar est peut être un ennemi bien plus inquiétant que Voldemort. Et si les troupes d'Angmar voulaient la peau de Voldemort ? Fallait-il s'allier à elles ? Ou bien étaient-ce des alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Fallait-il les combattre ? Ou bien fallait-il simplement sauver sa peau peu importe contre qui ?

Les hommes d'Angmar, quant à eux, ne se posent pas ces questions. Pour eux, même l'ennemi d'un ennemi reste un ennemi. Aucune pitié ne brisera leurs rangs et aucun état d'âme n'arrêtera leur lame. Avançant fièrement et méthodiquement au-delà du village, ils détruisent tout sur leur passage, conformément aux ordres reçus, faisant tournoyer baguette et épée pour mieux répandre le sang sur le sol. Leurs montures diaboliques les conduisent droit vers les proies les plus faibles, les faisant progresser si vite que leurs victimes n'ont pas même le temps de les distinguer dans la nuit. Si elles avaient eut le temps de se retourner elles auraient croisé le regard cadavérique de ces créatures à quatre pattes décharnées et sans couleur, semblant sortir d'outre tombe pour porter leurs cavaliers messagers du chaos.

Les Mangemorts découvrent quand à eux l'étendue du champs de bataille, réalisant qu'ils ne sont finalement plus les traqueurs mais les traqués, livrés à la chasse sans merci de l'ordre du Phoenix et des Cavaliers d'Angmar, comme pris dans un étau. Un bien beau défi pour les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus habitués aux victimes sans défenses qu'aux adversaires surpuissants. Un défi pour certains, un cauchemar sans fin pour d'autres.

Lorsqu'Ally atteint finalement le bout de son parcours, elle peut alors contempler du haut de la colline le spectacle mortifiant de l'affrontement, percevant parfaitement chaque sort, chaque baguette, chaque épée, chaque goutte de sang versée.

Observant la bataille du haut de son piédestal, l'horreur de la scène semble la percuter soudainement de plein fouet, telle qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé la ressentir. L'empathie du monde entier semble se refléter sur son visage pendant un court instant. Le chaos est son regard, le sang ses larmes, la douleur sa bouche et sa peau le corps brisé d'un monde qui s'écroule en un instant.

De ses yeux grands ouverts elle dévore la scène avec fascination et dégoût, partagée et choquée, cherchant un instant un indice qui l'aiderait à choisir son camp alors qu'elle réalise finalement qu'elle n'en a aucun.

Perdu dans la fumée et marchant sur les cadavres, Severus, lui aussi, cherche son camp. Comment obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il sait ce qu'il se prépare ? Les corps tombent, les hommes hurlent et ses mains sont tachées de sang. Son visage blafard exprime parfaitement son envie de vomir sa haine et sa révulsion mais il se doit de garder le contrôle. Bien sur ce sang sur ses mains n'est pas le sien et ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit, mais cette fois ci, il ne peut le supporter. Il ne veut pas mourir avec du sang sur les mains. Pas ce soir. Pas comme ça. Il doit trouver un moyen d'empêcher cela. Il doit retrouver Ally et mener à terme la dernière mission que son directeur lui a confiée. Pas pour Dumbledore, ni Ally, ni même pour l'Humanité. Seulement pour lui-même, savoir que ces années d'agonie n'auront pas été vaines.

Quand à Ally, elle réalise que ce choix qu'elle pensait avoir fait depuis longtemps n'est plus si limpide. Toute sa vie elle a cru appartenir au bon camp, à celui qui protége le monde sorcier, mais finalement, elle réalise avoir toujours été du mauvais côté. La vengeance boue dans ses veines mais sa raison rechigne à donner libre cours à cette haine. Qu'allait il advenir ensuite d'elle si elle parvenait à tuer Angmar ? Pouvait-elle renier ainsi une si importante partie de sa vie, et détruire pour de bon son passé ?

OoooooooooooooooO

Le silence était si oppressant que personne n'osait bouger. La vallée fumait encore alors que certains inspectaient les ruines du château de Forthtaker à la recherche de survivants. Le chaos avait remplacé alors l'habituelle joie de vivre des alentours de Pré au lard, soufflée par le vent destructeur des troupes noires.

Severus soupira, la marque des Ténèbres cessant à peine de lui embraser la peau. Il avait espéré que cette nuit aurait été pour lui la dernière au service de Voldemort, dernier appel du Seigneur pour lui ordonner d'accomplir une de ces tâches avilissantes qui lui salissaient les mains depuis si longtemps. Malheureusement pour lui, la nuit de la chute de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom n'était pas encore arrivée et il pouvait alors encore percevoir devant lui bien des missions à accomplir sous ses ordres.

Les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix semblaient si dépités qu'on pouvait croire qu'ils venaient d'essuyer une défaite sanglante. Pourtant leurs pertes avaient été des moindres et Angmar éliminé, une certaine satisfaction et un soulagement aurait du ranimer un peu d'espoir dans leurs yeux. Pourtant, le souvenir d'une union entre leurs forces et celles de Voldemort troublaient fortement leur satisfaction.

Contraints et forcés de s'unir face aux cavaliers d'Angmar, l'Ordre et les mangemorts avaient du combiner leurs effectifs pour mieux repousser l'ennemi le plus féroce. Cette union entre ennemi remettaient alors considérablement en cause leurs plus profondes convictions et laissaient à chacun un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Un vif sentiment de trahison coulait dans leurs veines, comme un poison injecté en eux comme pour effacer leur victoire, les punir de leur faiblesse. Jamais plus les choses ne seraient pareilles.

Remus Lupin se voyait encore porter secours aux ruades de Greyback, seul contre dix cavaliers. Emporté par la panique et convaincu qu'un loup garou tel que lui pourrait détruire un maximum d'ennemis, il avait combattu aux côtés du monstre qui avait fait, bien des années auparavant, de sa vie un enfer de misère et de mépris. Il avait sauvé la vie d'un tueur d'enfants, d'un briseur de familles. Pendant vingt ans il n'avait pensé qu'à éliminer cette bête immonde et abjecte mais alors que les troupes d'Angmar allaient s'en charger il se surprit à s'interposer ! Folie humaine ! Qu'avait-il fait ?! Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Jamais.

Harry, lui, revoyait encore sa baguette s'unir à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour un sort surpuissant dont il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer l'ampleur. Il ne savait même pas comment cela était arrivé. C'était comme si sa baguette avait eut sa volonté propre et qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre sa jumelle face à l'ennemi suprême. Trahi par sa propre arme le jeune sorcier n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, du moins il en était persuadé. Ensemble, lui et Voldemort avaient donc détruit Angmar et son pouvoir destructeur.

Assis au milieu des débris il fixait le sort avec mépris, ce sol qui l'avait supporté dans sa folie, dans son union contre nature aux côtés de l'assassin de ses parents. L'ennemi était peut être mort, mais il avait réussit à tout briser en lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit d'abord pas la jeune fille s'éveiller et se débarrasser des débris la recouvrant, se relevant fébrilement au milieu de cette vision apocalyptique, déboussolée devant un tel désastre et un tel désarroi. Regardant autour d'elle les hommes tombés à terre, elle ne put que remarquer avec effroi que la majorité des victimes étaient les cavaliers, tous abandonnés sur le sol au milieu des cendres et des ruines du château.

- C'est lui qui les a tués, commenta derrière elle Harry, l'ayant enfin remarqué.

Elle avait sursauté au son de sa voix, et le regardait désormais sans un mot, bien trop perdue pour s'exprimer.

- Il n'a rien pu faire contre Voldemort… ses hommes sont tombés en même temps que lui… comme si leur vie n'était en fait qu'un morceau de la sienne, liées par un même fil… en le tuant, son armée a disparue avec lui…

Ally l'écoutait, silencieuse, observant fatalement les dégâts causés par la bataille. Alors voilà, s'en était finit ? Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu affronter son destructeur il avait disparu sous l'assaut de ses ennemis ?

Harry était persuadé que c'étaient ces questions là qui occupaient les pensées de son amie, la laissant pensive et hésitante au milieu des cadavres piétinés.

Pourtant Severus, qui les observait non loin, n'en était pas certain. Aussi profond qu'il sondait son regard, il ne voyait aucune déception, aucune trace de cette rage et de cette colère qu'elle avait tant cherché à assouvir quelques heures auparavant en se jetant corps et âme dans la bataille. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle était parvenue à ses fins ? Que finalement, en dépit des apparences, elle avait atteint son bourreau pour lui tirer à son tour une balle d'argent en plein cœur ? Rien n'était moins sur que cela.

Serrant dans sa poche le parchemin froissé reçu la veille, il continuait de l'observer attentivement, craignant de comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire… ainsi, Angmar aurait abandonné sa quête, laissant disparaître ses hommes, abdiquant après un siècle de montée en puissance, vaincu par le propre fils de son initiatrice ?

Severus ne pouvait y croire. Il ne pouvait admettre que ce mage si puissant ait put être vaincu ainsi. Mais après tout, comment aurait-il put voler le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort sans avoir put un seul instant le menacer sérieusement ? Jamais, oh grand jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui aurait dévoilé ainsi la magie qui faisait sa puissance.

Mais il était persuadé qu'Angmar n'avait pas été vaincu. Et si, finalement, Angmar avait découvert le secret des horcruxes et fais d'une des victimes de la bataille son premier meurtre fondateur, sauveur de son âme, la protégeant des défaillances de son enveloppe charnelle ? S'il avait du choisir une seule personne dans cette vallée, lors de cette nuit cauchemardesque, pour incarner ce premier horcruxe, qui aurait-il put choisir ?

La réponse semblait évidente pour lui, et alors qu'il se demandait comment Angmar aurait put découvrir le secret des horcruxes, et pourquoi Ally serait toujours en vie dans ce cas là, le visage de Severus changea alors peu à peu d'expression, ses lèvres se retroussant en un léger rictus, de cette façon si particulière qu'il avait toujours eut de sourire.

Ainsi, en regardant une Ally déboussolée parcourir les décombres aux côtés d'Harry, il compris que s'ouvraient devant lui, au milieu de ce désastre, deux portes monumentales encadrées de colonnes de marbre magnifiques et surmontées de pilastres somptueuses : un nouveau choix s'offrait à lui.

Contemplant une frêle jeune fille devenue l'hôte d'une âme noire et destructrice, Severus se demandait alors s'il contemplait en cet instant un nouvel ennemi, s'engageant ainsi dans une nouvelle décennie de guerre et d'intelligences, ou bien s'il admirait ici un nouveau maître ?

**FIN**


End file.
